Where My Heart Belongs 2: Hell-ride of High School
by purpledancer69
Summary: Amu's starting High School as Ikuto's girlfriend & is finding her relationship coming to a whole new level, but rivals are rising to push her down. What's worse, shugo charas are appearing...but somethings wrong...they're evil...with a daunting mark that leads the group into dangerous fact they never knew about the Humpty Lock that could mean disaster. *new characters* *LEMON*
1. Chapter 1

**Where My Heart Belongs: Hell-ride of High School**

_**Sequel to The Cat or The Prince: Where My Heart Belongs**_

Chapter 1: The First Day of A Long Year

"Amu get up! It's your first day of high school! " Her mother called from downstairs.

"Uh..." Amu nearly fell out of bed as she yawned. Summer hours were something of the past now that it was her first day of high school. And as of recent Ikuto had left to live in his own apartment.

She looked at her black blazer and black and grey pleated kilt. Apparently the dress shirt under didn't matter as long as it was a neutral and students were given more freedom with their outfits. She recalled Kukai wearing a green tie with his, and Ikuto's black and blue trimmed shirt under neath their blazers. She looked in her closet and found a white dress shirt and her red tie. She wondered what the girls wore with theres...she'd soon find out.

"Amu-chan arn't you excited?!" Ran looked bright and eager.

"Yea..." Amu said putting on her clothes.

"It's probably a little nerve racking but Ikuto will be there." Miki noticed her hesitance.

"And we can still character change with you!" Su said.

"No. No character changing...I do not want to be seen as some kind of four person personalty freak." Amu admitted. "I love you guys, but just kinda help me out on the side okay? Plus I have to start doing things on my own! I need to find out who I want to be."

"You're right Amu-chan! We won't be around forever, we'll always be here fore you though!" Dia agreed.

"I'm glad." Amu was kind of nervous about the first day.

Amu wondered when Ikuto might loose Yoru...I mean what did Yoru symbolize for Ikuto...was it he wanted to be a cat? That couldnt be right...either way...she really hoped he'd help her out today. She'd seen that place before; it was bigger than her grade school and she really didn't know many older kids other that well...Ikuto and Kukai. Plus I mean Tadase, Rima or Nagihiko was bound to be in one of her classes...right?

She left the house in a rush and began to walk to school. It felt so odd passing her old school...she wondered how Yaya and Yasuko were doing. It seemed like Ikuto was right that Tadase had a thing for Yasuko. She really ended up being a sweet girl. Her family was nice too; her mother was a music teacher and father was a buisness man. She could play the piano like she'd never heard before, which impressed Ikuto, Utau and Tadase immensely. Even Kiseki somehow managed to get long with Kimiko on the mutual intrests of king and queendom...and Kimiko managed to downplay Kiseki's diabolical attributes by her hopes to rule with kindness. It was kind of funny how it fit.

Amu suddenly was overwhelmed by the modern building. Her grade school had been traditional...this was modern and large. People inside the gate were almost three times the kids that were at her old school. Could she really keep a good rep' at this school like she had at her old school?

"Hey."

She felt a nudge by her shoulder, and looked up to see Ikuto. "Big things intimidate you Amu-chan?" He smiled flirting.

"No...Its just...different." She blushed. Ikuto even as her boyfriend never ceased to flirt shamelessly with her making her blush on too many occasions.

"What is different is how you still wear a tie and you don't need to..." Ikuto looked at her highschool red tie.

"So? What if I want to." She became defended by his criticism.

"As your boyfriend I give myself permission to take off your tie." He grabbed it and started taking it off.

"...Pervert." She tried to back away but it acted like a leash. He took it off and her button up shirt opened up at the top.

"If it was my decision I'd say un-pop a few buttons too..but we'll leave that for just us." He smiled.

"Double pervert." She tried to glare at him, but his cocky smile was growing on her.

"Common let's go. We'll be late if we just wait outside the gates forever." He took her hand and pulled her in the school yard.

She was overwhelmed by two things...

One was the number of girls who had an obsession with Ikuto.

A group of girls cheered Ikuto's name, in a worse fan club than Tadase had of which he looked lamely too them.

"He's so cool!" "So mysterious!" "So dreamy!" "So sexy!"

That was until they saw her and she recieved some hideous glares. "Who is she?!" One boldy asked noticing how Ikuto was holding her hand.

Before Ikuto could answer, the second overwhelm came. "AMU-CHAN!"

Amu-chan's old classmates were becoming her fan club more and more as the years went by. Her female classmates were cheering for her.

"Look she's not wearing a tie!"

"That's so edgy and cool! She's already way more adult then us! "

"So cool and spicy as always!"

"And her boyfriend is a musician!"

"She's so awesome!"

Amu wanted to explain that it was Ikuto who had taken off her tie. Suddenly her neck felt bare. She sunk as the Ikuto's fan club suddenly looked demonic at the word boyfriend.

"Ikuto's got a girlfriend?!" One screamed in anger. She had long black hair and pale purple eyes, who had her buttons popped on her shirt enough that a touch of her clevage was showing. At least Ikuto didn't go for her.

"Yes. I have a girlfriend." He said monotone, challenging their pathetic attempts to flatter him. He took Amu's hand tighter and left them all awestruck and dumbfounded.

"...Is that where you get your ego from?" Amu couldn't help but tease.

"Ignore them. Especially Horishiku Amaya." He said as if he didn't give them a second thought.

"Amaya? Is she the one with the long black hair?"

"And piercing purlple eyes with the loud mouth...yes." He rolled his eyes.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko and Rima walked over. The two had started to date over the summer...even thought Rima wouldn't admit it aloud, she'd been a happier person since.

"Hey guys!" Amu greeted as Ikuto gave them a friendly nod.

"What's your first class?"

"History...you?"

"I have history too maybe its the same class? I think you have English right Rima?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yea, I have Math second and then lunch. What about you Amu-chan?"

"I have Math second too...wow that worked out well. Have you seen Tadase or Kukai yet?"

"Not yet, but they're bound to be around somewhere." Nagihiko smiled.

"Amu, meet me for lunch on the top floor. Ill find you at the stairs. Senior classes are mostly upstairs so I'll see you then." Ikuto said.

"Ok..thanks for before." Amu looked up at him.

"For what? Warding off the psycho bitch fan club I have?" He laughed a bit. Amu was surprised that he'd swore, but then again she was kind of had a virgin mouth for that stuff... edgy? Cool? Spicy? Sure. Garbage mouth? Wasn't her style. It kinda worked with Ikuto but she wouldn't let him get too far.

"Yea that and the uniform advice..." She shrugged.

"Taking off your clothes? No problem." He whispered in her ear seductively giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"You did NOT take off my clothes, It was my TIE!" She yelled after him, as Nagi-chan and Rima-chan looked stunned and averted their eyes. She looked over to them and sighed. "Nagi-chan can we just go to class?"

"Sure Amu-chan." Nagihiko agreed. "I'll meet your for lunch Rima-chan, just text me later okay?"

"I will." Rima held a smiled before she turned, and her long dirty blonde hair followed her.

Nagihiko and Amu walked to class and sat down beside one another. She saw a few other familiar faces but they seemed to be the only two really from their old school. She looked out the window...it hadn't been too bad so far...maybe high school was going to be fun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

Amu felt class fly by. Her teachers were a little intimidating but she'd kept average marks in grade school...plus Nagihiko was smart. Ikuto must be decent too if he was still in school so she'd get one of them to help her.

She started to walk up the stairs for lunch to meet Ikuto. It drove her nuts that he couldn't come down to meet her, after finding that with every level came a higher age group of kids, of which who found her age group apparently the equivalent to a person with five heads. She got higher up and found that the school emptied at lunch in the warmer fall months as most people went outside. She was almost to the fourth floor when she stopped at a platform to look at a text.

"So you're the girlfriend."

She looked up to see Amaya standing over her.

"What could he see in a little girl like you? You're small...you havn't even grown into an adult body and you have the hair color of bubble gum."

Amu felt speechless. She didn't even have to say a word and Amaya was already demeaning her as Ikuto's girlfriend.

"You don't really know me..."

"I don't have to. I'm Ikuto's biggest fan, and surely would be a better girl friend then you."

Amu looked at her, she was taller, fuller body and pretty. Her raven hair made her lilac eyes stand out...maybe Ikuto could be attracted to her...still he didn't seem like it earlier though.

"Why don't you just break up with him now and admit defeat." She smiled at her with confidence and a certain evil glimmer.

"...no. I won't." Amu said as if she realized her own strength. "Ikuto waited around for me for years, I'm not about to give that up for someone else."

"You'd better watch yourself you little brat." She sneered at her.

"I'd speak for yourself Amaya."

They looked over to see Ikuto leaning on the staircase wall, arms crossed. "I don't care what you say to me, or what you'd like to think I'd ever do to you, but do or say anything to Amu-chan and you'll be the first to regret it."

"I ...I ... I was only giving her some friendly competition. It's always better that way anyway." She tried to defend.

"And I'm going to dump Amu-chan for you. Give it a break Amaya, you and that fan club arn't half the girl Amu-chan is." His voice was spiked with sarcasm.

Amaya's face started to go red from anger. She stormed down the stairs, passing Amu with a stare of pure hatred.

Ikuto took Amu's shoulders with his arm and guided her up the stairs, surprising her and going to the fifth floor door to the roof of the school.

"This is my place. Nobody really comes up here...it's supposed to be closed off but I come up anyway."

"Did you really mean all that Ikuto?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'd stay away from her, she's got a jealousy streak worse then my sister Utau had." He said and gave a concerned look to Amu.

"I will...I didn't mean to bump into her there you know."

"I know but you got a magnet for trouble."

"Oh do I?" She asked wondering what he meant.

"Yea, because I'm trouble." He smiled at her devilishly and kissed her stronger than she'd thought he would. She felt her body melt under his lips. Since when was Ikuto such a weakness for her?

"When did you get so good at this?" Ikuto teased.

"Shut it." Amu blushed.

"I don't mind." Ikuto laughed. "I got a little dessert before lunch."

"IKUTO!" She blushed harder as she felt her heart beat slowly return back to normal as they sat to enjoy lunch in the early fall sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper 3: After-Math**

Amu felt a lot better after lunch with Ikuto. She felt relieved that now she didn't really need to worry about Amaya that much...Ikuto made it pretty clear that he didn't like her...all the same she kept herself at distance from the evil senior.

She found out that she had 3 classes in the after noon, Math, Geography and Science. She wondered what her next semester would be like...this one seemed hard. Her math was the worst. Nobody she knew was in the class but a few girls from her old school. She never really liked math either. Geography she'd had with Rima again, and surprisingly Tadase in her science.

She left to go get her bag from her locker at the end of school and felt eyes on her. She looked around but saw nothing.

"_I want to know everything about that girl. Who she is and what Ikuto is doing with her..."_

"_What do you want us to do Amaya-chan?"_

"_Whatever you have to."_

Amu took her out her character guardian box and smiled. They had been quiet all day just so she could enjoy her first day of school...she'd almost felt guilty.

"_What is that?"_

"_Looks like a box...but there is nothing in it."_

"_What do you dim-wits mean? there is four eggs in it..."_

"_Amaya are you going crazy?"_

"_No you two are just dumb. I'm going to figure out what the hell those things are."_

"_Can we go now Amaya?"_

"_Fine." _

Amu swore she heard a door slam making her jump to turn around. Nothing again. Maybe she was a little off because of her day. She looked back to her bag and grabbed it with her outdoor shoes, closed the locker door and nearly had a heart attack.

"IKUTO! When did you get there?"

"I'm sneaky like a cat what can I say?" He was leaning on the side of the lockers beside hers and had been hidden by her open locker door. "You ok Amu-chan?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Amu felt defensive. Her day had been half-half. Amaya and her math class vs Ikuto and her friends.

"Just wondering." Ikuto shrugged. "You don't need to get defensive with me. I know the truth you know..." Giving her a half smirk.

"Oh and what's that?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"It was always a facade because you really couldn't resist me." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and rested his head on hers.

Amu blushed. "Well it had you fooled."

"So you admit it?" Ikuto smiled slyly and wrapped his face around the side of hers looking to her face.

"Uh...well...no. I mean..."

"Give it up already Amu-chan." He kissed her cheek and turned around to the exit door and put his bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

She tried to hide her blush. "Mhm." She ran up to his side as they left the school.

"Amu?"

"Yea?"

"Think we could take a detour before your house."

\"What do you mean?" Amu asked looking up at him.

"Well I've taken over your place quite a bit...why don't you come over to mine?" Ikuto asked.

"Are you sure? You just moved in a few days ago?" Amu asked, surprised.

"Sure why not?" Ikuto asked. "I could use some company there you know." His smile came back around, signifying to Amu his use of another flirty double entendre statement.

"Where is Yoru when your at school? Isn't he company?"

"Sure, but I tell him to go off during the day. I've only ever seen a few other kids in highschool with a shugo chara by my age, so they probably wouldn't see him...but somehow walking around with a little cat fairy doesn't seem smart." He shrugged.

Amu noticed he really had his image down pat. Cool, calm, confident; the deviant and the epitome of a rebellious cool musician. She wondered if there was a lot more to him then he liked to let on sometimes.

"I know what you mean... I had mine stay in they're eggs so they wouldn't embarrass me. But I feel like I'm abandoning them...should I really be ashamed of something that's kind of part of me?"

Ikuto was always surprised when Amu said such wise things. But Yuro always had liked his independence. Speaking of the devil...

"IKUTO!" Yoru came floating over. "Look what I found for you Amu-chan!" He held a single wild rose in his hand.

"Since when did you go soft?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice." Amu defended. "Thank you Yoru." She smiled.

Yoru bowed to Amu and stuck his tongue out at Ikuto.

"Great now he likes you more then me." Ikuto teased.

"Well I am the nicer one." She pushed back.

Ikuto smiled a bit at her dig. He didn't mind that they could argue and neither really got offended. Amu had always had a quick wit about her, courtesy of her old "cool and spicy" facade.

"How far is it?" Amu asked.

"Not much farther." He shrugged. "But I do know a quicker way..." He looked at Yoru who nodded and suddenly Ikuto had ears and a tail.

"Have you ever heard of a car? Or a bike?" Amu asked as he lifted her into his arms.

"What's the fun in that?" He had a devilish grin that told Amu this place was likely not as close as he'd let on.

* * *

_**i hope the readers of the first story are enjoying this story...yes a little more *lemon* and M content will raise, but i do have a story line :) **_  
_**Let me know if you have any ideas or things you want to see happen ! **_

_**- purpledancer69**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Couch**

"That was rediculous." Amu felt like she'd been on a rollar coaster. "Since when did you become such a dare devil?" They'd stopped on the balcony of a tall building.

"Since a cat always lands on his feet." He smiled.

"But you don't have nine lives you know!" Amu was serious.

"Relax, Amu-chan. Don't you trust me?" He gave her a smirk.

Amu sighed. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"Well what are you standing there for?" He looked at her raising her eyebrow. "Are we going to go in?"

"Do you always enter places through windows?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Not always. Just with you." He opened the glass door to a lofty appartment.

"You live here?!" Amu stood wide eyed.

"What don't you think it suits me?" He still kept his cocky smile.

"Its just so..."

"Well at least my step-father is good for one thing. He's convinced that he's going to right his wrongs by helping out us...still he's not going to replace my father."

Amu felt sorry for Ikuto. His father was still out there, he was sure, and yet he still wasn't at peace with his whole family yet. She looked at the rose in her hand. At least he had Yoru...and well her now. She went to put the rose out of her hand when she felt a sharp pain.

"Ow."

"Amu?" Ikuto turned around to see Amu's hand open and a few small gashes in her hand from gripping the rose so hard on the ride there. "Good job Yoru." He said as he grabbed her hand looking at the pricks of blood.

"I didn't mean for that to happen - nya!" Yoru felt sad. "I'll go get the bandages!"

Ikuto sighed. "Amu sit down on the couch and we'll fix it up."

"Its okay really?" She said as she set the rose down on a nearby table. "It's not Yoru's fault."

"See I told you you were attracted to trouble." He smirked and knelt down to look at her hand.

"If trouble is a cat-boy who leaps tall buildings and plays the violin, and flirts shamelessly...I'd say so." She challenged.

"Ha-ha!" Ikuto mimic laughed at her dig. "He's actually a cat-boy who leaps tall buildings and plays the violin, flirts shamelessly, and is in love with a pink haired girl named Amu-chan." He put his face on the edge of the couch, her hand still in his.

Amu-chan blushed. "Well I guess I'm in love with trouble." She said quietly. He looked up and caught her stare and raised up a bit to meet her lips with his. She kissed back and felt a certain passion from him she'd never felt before. He climbed up onto the couch with her and let his tongue enter her mouth. She was surprised but went with it. Suddenly she felt the urge to wrap his arms around him, and felt herself brushing her hands through his hair. It was always so soft, like a kitten.

He felt himself moan. He was really becoming more like a cat; her rubbing her hands in his hair was a weakness, next to the sensitivity of his cat ears.

She noticed his moan and felt suddenly a pride for her ability to do so. She blushed...what had come over her?

"...Am I interupting? Nya...?"

Ikuto and Amu looked up to see Yoru with a bandage rolll and her four peaking out of the case.

"Yes." Ikuto said, "But I'll let it slide." He said this with a cocky grin.

"Ahem..." Amu scooted up on her seat on the couch. She looked down at her shirt and noticed two buttons were undone.

Ikuto walked over with the bandage and started to wrap up her hand.

"When did this happen?" She looked at her shirt.

"What did you think I was doing while you had your hands in my hair?" Ikuto he said nonchalantly.

"Ikuto!" Amu slapped lightly him with her bandaged hand and whimpered.

"I know...it hurts you when you hurt me, Amu-chan." He looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes and blushed as she let him finish the bandage.

"Now what?" He asked. "You want food?"

"You cook?"

"I'm not completely usesless you know Amu-chan..." He gave her a look and walked into the kitchenette.

She looked at her shirt and buttoned one back up. She didn't really know what came over her, but for some reason she didn't mind that Ikuto and her had really made out...or that he'd even opened a few buttons...a little warning would be nice though.

"Amu-chan?"

She looked over to see Ran and the others.

"Thank you guys for not coming out today. Ikuto had a good point that we dont know who can see you guys yet so we better be careful." Amu said to them. "Sorry for keeping you guys away."

"No worries Amu-chan! We'll be on watch for you!" Su agreed.

"Ikuto-chan has a nice place." Dia said looking around.

"Amu-chan likes his couch though..." Miki added.

Amu-chan blushed. "MIKI!"

"Hehe!" They giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: After Dinner Delights**

"Was dinner fine?" Ikuto stared at Amu as she finished.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" Amu asked.

"So it was good?" He smiled. "You'd be surprised how much you have to do as an older brother without a father and a sickly mother. Before Utau moved out of Easter even I had to take care of us. My step-father's methods were no more then a prison guard."

"Oh I'm sorry." Amu set down her plate.

"Don't be. You're the one who saved me from him remember?" He looked through his whispy bangs at her.

"Well...It was only because of the humpty lock..." She diverted.

"You were the one who stopped me from going psycho with that tuner my step-dad had...plus you gave me a nice transformation change too." He leaned in closer to her.

She blushed. "Well you did save me after..."

"Oh so there is the thank you for that one...if I recall rescuing you "my princess" you failed to even acknowledge it."

She remembered how he said it was her turn to save her. She played "princess" too well...she didn't like being a klutzy flimsy girl...but i guess that was part of who she was.

"You know I really liked those characters." He suddenly retreated and leaned back.

"What do you mean?"

"I was stronger, I could protect you...plus it was kind of bad ass. You...well Amulet Fortune was quite beautiful...even for you Amu-chan."

"Hey!" She gave him a small glare.

"You actually kind of looked like a bride all in white." He looked up.

A bride? He had seen her as a bride? Was he really that much in love with her?

"I see you didn't do your buttons all the way back up."

She looked down there had been three undone and now there was two since she buttoned one up. "Why are you even looking there?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "You are growing up Amu-chan...I'm just trying to keep my distance for now. I might flirt but I don't want to do anything that we might regret."

"Regret?" She repeated. Then it dawned. They're sexual tension had risen since the passionate kiss. She never thought that Ikuto might eventually want more than that...did she want more than that? She'd even gotten a rouse herself tousling his hair...but still he was right.

"So did you see Tadase today?"

"Yea we have last class together." Amu rebounded from the change of conversation topic.

"Good, I need to talk to him tomorrow."

"About what?"

"I can't wait to bug him now that he's dating a girl way younger...after he bugged me for liking you since you were three years younger."

"Ikuto! Leave them alone!" Amu let the worse settle. "Ikuto...why didn't you date anyone your age? Why me?"

"Because you were the only girl who had the guts to go against Easter. I hated easter...and on top of that you were different. You weren't afraid to fall off a building frame for your eggs and you weren't affraid of any of anything that was put infront of you. I guess I appriciated how strong you were...plus I mean you were always cute...falling and tripping just asking me to play savior." He winked.

Amu blushed. "But why not someone older...you waited around even though I dated Tadase for a bit?"

"After you, I still had feelings. I wanted you to like me back...there was no point if you couldn't. Plus you have grown up a bit Amu-chan. The girls from my university are no more mature then three eager puppies looking for a bone...and I hate dogs."

"I wonder why..." Amu laughed a bit.

"Why? Don't you like cats?" He crawled up closer to her.

"I guess..." She said not sure of what to say as he closed in the space between them.

"Well you should." He kissed her lips and with a small amount of ease she fell over to the ground. Suddenly he was over her kissing her passionately again. Her hands went to his hair but instead he pinned them over her, making sure not to lean on her injured one. She felt herself melt under his lips and wished she could have her hands back for at least some control.

He bit her bottom lip and she opened her eyes with a start. His sapphire blue eyes stared back at her and she pushed her face up to return with another kiss. He was surprised at her forwardness...normally he instigated most of the kissing. She took her uninjured hand from beneath his and moved his hand down farther where he placed it on her stomach, where it crept up.

She felt a moan escape her lips from the hand on her body.

"Amu?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her.

Her face went red...why she made such a noise she didn't know?

"Ha ha that's for making me moan..." He flirted as he got off of her. He didn't want it to go any farther for Amu's sake.

"What cats purr and you moan?"

"You could put it that way." He grinned. He got up and stretched. "I think you ought to go back home though..."

Amu looked at the time. It was almost 6 oclock. "Shoot I should!" She grabbed her jacket and was getting ready to go when he stopped her.

"You're not walking ... you know that right?" He raised an eye at her and smiled as he transformed with Yoru, as Black Panther.

"Oh right...I forgot...I dont ride the bus, I hitch a ride with a cat."

"No better way to travel." He said with a large grin as he swept her up and pounced off of the balcony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mini-Pervert**

"I don't mind if you guys are out on the way to school, but I'm going to see who has characters first..."

"Amu-chan, we don't want to get in the way for you." Ran said.

"But we should try to be covert...for our sake and Amu-cha." Miki added.

"I miss being out and character changing." Su said.

"We can character change once we know what and who is at the high school...maybe someone needs our help." Dia added.

"You really think so Dia?" Ran asked.

"Just a thought. I'm not sure." Dia shrugged.

"Okay guys back in for the day, I'll keep you in my bag but stay quiet." Amu said as each followed into their eggs.

"Lonely in your bed without me?" She felt someone leaning on her shoulder.

"Actually I slept quite well.." Amu looked over to see Ikuto.

"Lies." He smiled his flirty smile. "You coming over again tonight?"

Amu blushed. "...If you want."

"Oh so I get to have it my way?" He took his arms around her shoulders.

"...I didn't say that..." She blushed harder.

"But you didn't say no..." He smiled. "Come on Amu, you'll be late for class if you keep standing there with that blush on your face."

"Mghmm..." She grumbled and followed giving him a stare. Ikuto was really a pure flirt.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase walked over.

"Hey Tadase." Amu smiled.

"Oh heres the miniature pervert." Ikuto turned and smiled.

Tadase gave Ikuto a glare. "No more then you are..." He turned to Amu. "Sorry I didn't mean that to you."

Amu was wide eyed. "No offense taken." She flicked her hand brushing it off.

"I still think I got the better deal." Ikuto took Amu's shoulders in his right arm.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if you and Ikuto wanted wanted to go grab dinner with Yasuko and I."

"Like a double date?" Amu was surprised.

"If you have to bring Ikuto then I guess..." Tadase raised an eyebrow at Ikuto who smiled back.

"When?" Amu asked trying to stop the tension.

"How about tomorrow after school, at the new restaurant?" Tadase smiled at Amu. Amu always wondered if Tadase still had feelings for her since Ikuto. She always admired him, and maybe even liked him...but she couldn't deny her love for Ikuto...even through all his frivolous flirting and problems with his family in his solitude.

"Sounds good." Amu said.

"Can't wait." Ikuto smiled slyly.

"See you later AMU-chan." Tadase smiled at her ignoring IIkuto.

"I think you should go to class..." Amu stared at Ikuto.

"What? I'm basically his older brother." Ikuto defended. "No kiss goodbye?"

"You had enough yesterday." Amu blushed.

"I could never." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

Amu blushed as he walked away but noticed a shadow from afar. She walked quickly to her class meeting Nagihiko on the way.

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier Tadase." Amu walked with him to the lockers after their last class.

"It's fine. I'm kind of used to Ikuto by now." He smiled.

"How is Yasuko?" Amu asked.

"She's fine. They're actually still missing a King, but they found a Jack, named Takuyaki Ryu. His character is outgoing and his family owns a temple. His powers have to do with a dragon...I think it's his family's guardian and he want's to be like his father a good temple owner. Seems liked they'd make a strong team if anything happened."

"Do you think something would happen?" Amu was taken off guard.

"Not likely...but whose to say...we didn't know Easter would produce so many enemies...either way I wouldn't worry about it. Tsukasa would call us back too if he really had any problems. Your still their unofficial Joker remember?"

"Right." Amu agreed. Truthfully she'd forgotten. It felt strange actually not having to character change all the time...but honestly it was a bit of a relief.

"So I'll see you tomorrow...and don't forget about dinner. I think Yasuko really looks up to you."

"Why?" Amu asked.

"We told all the guardians about you and your power as the Humpty Lock keeper. You were really strong Amu-chan." Tadase smiled. "Bye!"

Amu never say anything that she did being any better then the others. But then again, Tadase was always really kind about those things. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her.

"Umph."

She knocked over a bit and her shugo chara case fell out of her hands on the floor. She looked to see a girl from Ikuto's grade with short cut brown hair over by her case where she got up. "Sorry I'm a clutz, I'm just going to grab my stuff and go. Heh, heh." She laughed nervously picking up all her stuff.

"Uhm that's my ...uhm purse case thing your holding?" Amu noticed she'd picked it up.

"Oh this? Oh ..I ..uh didn't even mean to ...I'm uh...Sorry!" She ran off in the other direction leaving it on the ground.

"Strange." Amu picked up her case and went to the front of the school to meet Ikuto.

"So WHY don't you have that case?" Amaya looked at her friend.

"She caught me with it, I tried..."

"Well your not good enough. Don't you want Ikuto single again? Don't you think he should be dating me not a little pink haired brat?" Amaya looked raged.

"Of course! You're so awesome and cool Amaya-chan!"

"Then I'm going to figure it out. I know I saw some kind of egg thing in there and I'm going to find out what her secret is." Amaya took out a small picture frame on her key chain of Ikuto and stuffed it back in her bag, vowing for her own happiness. Too long has she been alone, too long has she stood around doing nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wild Ride**

"What took you so long?" Ikuto was waiting by the front of the school, school briefcase bag hung over his shoulder hanging by his hand.

"Oh nothing, Tadase and I were talking...then someone bumped into me...but it's all good now." She wondered why that girl almost took her shugo chara case...still it could have been an accident...she was a little flighty.

"See, trouble...you just can't avoid it." Ikuto added with a grin.

"So how are we getting to your loft today...cat or walking?" Amu asked with sarcasm.

"Neither." Ikuto looked up at her.

"Neither?" She asked.

"Well...I was thinking last night...and decided to take your advice." Ikuto put his arms behind his head and looked to the sky.

"Advice? You got a car?" Amu was wide eyed.

"Nope." Ikuto looked down and gave her one of those wide grins.

Amu swallowed. What advice did she possibly give him that could entail one of _those_ grins?

Ikuto walked over to the side of the road and looked over. "You like it?"

Amu walked over and noticed from behind the fence on the side of the road, was a dark midnight blue and black motorcycle...sleek and more sporty...but something about it screamed danger.

"When did I say get a motorcycle?!" Amu nearly fell over.

"You said a bike. This is a bike." Ikuto shrugged.

"...I meant...I mean..."

"Did you really think I was going to buy a bike? What and put you where? In my basket?" Ikuto laughed at Amu's naivety. "Just relax and get on."

"You know how to drive?" Amu was looking at it like a monster on wheels.

"I'm not stupid Amu, and for the record I did...originally my step-father wanted me to drive around Utau, but I told him I wasn't a butler and thats when he got the wise idea to use me too around Easter. Either way just get on the bike...I'm not going to kill you Amu..." He rollled his eyes and put on a black helmet. "Here."

She received a second in her hands which she barely caught. She put it on and gingerly sat on the back of the motorcycle.

"Race you to the apartment Yoru?" Ikuto said to Yoru who had been waiting with the bike.

"You're on!" He said and started to fly off.

"Cheater." Ikuto mumbled, "Hold on Amu-chan."

"To what?" She asked. There was no handles or seatbelts or...

"Me, of course." He turned his head back to her and she could see his smile even through his helmet. She sighed and put her arms around his waist, as they suddenly moved forward.

"Hah! Beat you!" Yoru proclaimed when they got to the apartment.

"You cheated." Ikuto tossed his hat nearly hitting Yoru.

"You're just a sore loser!" Yoru smiled wide with pride.

"Why don't we just go for the cat method next time..." Amu was a little shook, un-prying her arms from Ikuto's waist. Apparently Ikuto liked to dodge cars the way he dodged poles and jumped buildings as a Black Panther...like they were jello.

"Why? Too much adrenaline for you Amu?" Ikuto smiled as they walked into his apartment..

"Too fast." She retorted.

"We can go slow." He smiled wider.

"I...I...uh...thats not what I meant." Amu blushed.

"Oh then we _can_ go fast..." Ikuto's grin got more devilish and Amu backed up nearly falling onto the couch.

"Ikuto..." Amu started.

He bent over and pinned her onto the couch. "Yes?" He asked, face now straight.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He said and placed his lips on hers so quick her eyes widened from shock. She sunk underneath him, secretly wishing he hadn't surprised her so much. All the same she kissed back until they were making out.

Amu felt herself getting turned on more then before...and then Ikuto did something. He took of his shirt. She looked down at his bare muscles...he was toned...not hugely muscular but toned and looked good with his shirt off...better then the first time she'd seen it when he'd been injured saving her.

"You'd think you'd never seen my shirt off before." He said raising an eyebrow catching her glances.

She furrowed hers.

"Too fast for you Amu-chan?" He asked challengingly.

She blushed and put her hands in his hair with a grip forcing him back over her. He grinned a sideways smile and started to make out, tasting her mouth. Amu always tasted sweet...

She felt her body melt under his, and while trying to dominate her tongue felt herself being led by him. She didn't feel dirty or wrong making out with him, it felt right. She felt at peace and soothed, like she could melt into the couch.

He felt his head rush and his hand instinctively moved to where her breast was. Amu held her breath for a minute...was this really happening? Could she handle this?

"You okay?" He asked noticing her stall. He looked at her through his hanging dark blue locks of hair, with his sapphire eyes.

Amu nodded. He hesitated to kiss her and she took it upon herself to start it up again. His wide eyed surprise gave him a start before he became deeper in her charm. Amu meant so much to him he didn't want to mess this up...but he was getting in too deep to quick.

Amu started to feel warm. His hand on her...there...actually made her feel...okay...better. She trusted Ikuto...his flirting would have made it questionable...but lately he'd made sure she was safe...secure...especially at the new high school. "Keep going." She muttered.

Ikuto took a minute to register the words. Amu was telling him to keep going? He gingerly placed his hand on her thigh, and felt her shiver. "Amu." He whispered, he was taking all his strength to not succumb to the moment. She put her hands further into his hair and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He then moved his hand up farther, and pleasured her outside of her barely showing pink underwear.

She held her breath. Was this too sudden? Should she have not told him to move quicker? Suddenly a rush fell through her as her back arched instinctively.

"Amu?"

"Yes?" She lifted her golden eyes, in wonder at Ikuto's sudden halt.

"I think we should stop. For now." He put on a half smile. She didn't really understand, but nodded. It was really enough.

"I'll be right back." He left to the other room when she noticed why he'd stopped.

She swallowed her breath. Ikuto really had made her blush this time.

He came back with Amu staring at him wide eyed. "What?" He asked as he jumped back on the couch with her. She averted her gaze and bit her lip.

"Ha,ha you saw it."He whispered in her ear. She felt her face go red. He laughed a bit and put his arm around her.

"By the way...I'm wearing the shirt you bought me."

"I'm glad you like it." She spirt out still red in the face. She remembered the black v-neck she'd bought him so he'd have a shirt to wear since he ripped the other.

"Oh I liked it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Little P and a Little Black**

Amu finished school but had last evening on her mind. Even at lunch with Ikuto it had felt...not awkward...but different. She wondered what the others would think if they knew what Ikuto and her had been doing...not that it'd had been that bad...but...she'd never felt that way before...

"Amu-chan?" Tadase walked over. "Why are you blushing?"

"Me? Oh uh nothing." She shrugged it off.

"Ikuto and you are going to come tonight right? I told Yasuko you were coming and I think she felt more comfortable." Tadase admitted.

"Yea of course." She smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Little-P." They turned to see Ikuto smiling.

"Little P?" Tadase asked.

"Little Pedo, Little Prince...take your pick." He shrugged with a sly grin.

"Funny." Tadase said.

"Hey Ikuto did you just say P-" Amu stood wide eyed.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU -" Tadase exploded, as the word Prince sunk in.

"You'd think by now he'd have a hold on that...anyway see you tonight Little P" Ikuto waved and started to walk off.

"Tadase please calm down." Amu begged not wanting Ikuto to leave without her. She spotted Rima and waved Nagihiko and Rima down. "Can you help him please? Ikuto's leaving..."

They looked from the Prince-struck Tadase to Ikuto on the motorcycle.

"What happened?" Rima looked at Tadase wide eyed.

"When did Ikuto get a motorcycle?" Nagihiko looked confused.

"Thanks, bye guys!" Amu ran off and got on Ikuto's bike.

The minute he put the gas pedel down, Amu wacked Ikuto on the side of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Little-P?" Amu repeated.

"Ah, leave it alone, it was funny."

"Leave Tadase alone. You're a bigger pervert then he is."

"So..." He said and shut up for the rest of the ride.

"Here, I'll pick you up later before the dinner." He stopped outside her house.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." Amu said as she got off . She sensed his shortness.

"I'm not mad Amu." He took off his helmet. "You're just better person then I am I guess. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a small smile and drove off.

She signed and walked inside.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOUR BOYFRIEND GET A DANGER-CYCLE?"

Amu took a minute to adjust when she saw her father's red face in front of her.

"Honey relax, he's been picking her up every day from school. That way Amu doesn't have to walk by herself." Her mother tried to calm him down. "How was your day honey? You normally don't get back until 6, anything happen?"

"No...Ikuto and I are meeting Tadase and Yasuko for dinner later."

"Awh a double date how cute." Her mother's eyes were filled with hearts.

"I wanna go with Amu-chan!" Ami cheered.

"Sorry Ami-chan you're not dating until your twenty." Her father swooped up her sister and put her back on the table for more another Ami-chan fashion show.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.

Amu was itching to get upstairs and started to walk do the stairs. "Just that new place downtown..."

"Honey that's expensive! Do you need something to wear..." Her mother asked.

"I should be okay, thanks anyway mom." She walked up to her room and closed her door. She liked coming home late...less questions. Now...what to wear?

* * *

"...I have nothing to wear."

She looked at her closet. It was expensive? She had nothing but casual tank tops and sweaters...t-shirts and tanks...she never wore fancy stuff? Sure some nicer stuff for casual dates but... She looked around at the clothes lying all over the floor. She officially had 1 hour until Ikuto showed up. She sighed.

*Knock Knock*

"Amu? You ready yet?" Her mother opened the door.

"...no...uh..."

"What happened to your clothes honey?"

"I don't have any..." Amu bit her lip. She wasn't one to ask her parents help. She was the cool and spicy independent older sister.

"I actually might have something..." Her mother said eagerly. "One minute."

Amu was worried. Her mother's clothing was conservative...a journalist type...long skirts , sweaters and collars...what could she possibly have?

"I wore this to one of my first dates with your father. I had a friend who was kind of out going and she made me wear it...it's not really me...but it might fit you..." Her mother walked in with a black tank top dress, slim fitted. She was surprised.

"I know its not really me." Her mother got bashful. "Just take it Amu-chan...actually keep it." Her mother left in a rush.

She looked at the little black dress...maybe with some of her own stuff it could work...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dinner Date, Out Late**

Ikuto got back on his bike to pick up Amu-chan. He wasn't mad at her...he knew that he was an idiot sometimes...but Tadase was to easy to make fun of. To be fair, he was the one who had called him back to Japan, and had told him to appear as entertainment at their Grad to surprise Amu. It had been a great night...the first time Amu actually admitted she loved him. Since then everything had been moving faster...and Amu had been good to him...she was the one who saved his ass from his diabolical step-father and showed him there was hope for himself. He really had to stop pissing her off...or at least less...annoying her _was_ part of his charm. He smiled to himself.

"You okay Ikuto-kun?" Yoru floated over.

"Perfect." He put on his motorcycle hat.

"I don't like the motorcycle."

"Why not?" Ikuto looked over to Yoru.

"You used to pay more attention to me." Yoru said huffing.

"Give it a few...Amu's bound to get in trouble sooner or later...plus I can't sneak in her room without you." He winked.

"Still..." Yoru persisted. "I'll only forgive you if you get me fish at the restaurant..."

"Sure." Ikuto said. Of course Yoru wouldn't forget unless food was included... He revved his engine and left.

Amu waited outside. She couldn't stand waiting inside...her parents were just not making things easier. She wondered if Ikuto was mad? She only wanted to defend Tadase...but i guess she didn't completely understand their relationship...brothers kind of...but rivals for her kind of...she hoped the night went well. Suddenly she heard the sound of a motorcycle as she watched the blue blur stop in front of her house.

Ikuto took off his helmet and stretched. He looked over and spotted Amu. She looked...nice...really nice. She was wearing the same small heals that she'd worn at the grad, but she wore a black dress...fitted too. She put a red short cardigan over it that covered her arms to her elbows and he'd noticed the bracelet he'd got her on her right hand.

She'd noticed his staring. She felt her cheeks redden..what was so great about her outfit? He'd dressed up a bit too...silver chain...black button up shirt...black dress pants...nice jacket...he'd looked good. Classy. She blushed again catching his eyes as they both stared back at each other.

"Can you give me the other helmet?" She walked over and filled Ikuto's speechless void.

"Oh sure." He handed it to her and she sat sideways holding onto him.

"You look good tonight Amu-chan." He said before he started. "Beautiful."

"Th..thanks." Amu said, before he sped off to downtown.

She looked at the restaurant when they got there. It was nice...really nice...fancy.

"Watch the ste-" Ikuto started but Amu had already went to jump off the bike and stumbled hitting the curb falling into him.

"Uh...sorry." She said looking up at him, her hands rested on his chest for balance.

"Don't be." He smiled at her. She blushed again...she needed to stop doing that so much...

"Amu-chan! Ikuto."

They turned to see Tadase, and Yasuko standing there. Amu suddenly jumped taking her hands off Ikuto's chest. "Hello, heh..heh." She laughed nervously. Yasuko smiled politely. She was wearing a purple dress that was flared and a white shall overtop. It looked both proper and pretty.

"Shall we go in now?" Tadase asked.

Amu nodded and Ikuto followed. They entered to see the room. Gold, reds, whites, creams...it was nice. She was happy her mother gave her this dress...it was fitted but still big enough that it fell longer to just above her knees so it didn't seem out of place. They all sat down at a table that Tadase had apparently had ready for them.

"So how are you enjoying being Queen Yasuko-chan?" Amu smiled. She didn't want things to get awkward...the last thing she wanted was Ikuto and Tadase to argue.

"Good. It's really amazing what you guys do there...Kimiko likes it too...Ryu-kun and Yaya-chan are also really great. We've been looking for a King but nobody has revealed having a character yet."

"I'm sure one will appear sooner or later." Tadase reasurred.

"I guess that makes you King still, eh Tadase?" Ikuto winked at him.

"Uhm...maybe." He was put on the spot.

"So you guys would be Queen and King...how sweet." Amu recovered.

Yasuko and Tadase both blushed.

"But you did so much more then we will! Tadase told me what you did..." Yasuko added. "Oh...sorry I didn't mean to be so intrusive." She suddenly got quiet.

"Oh its okay!" Amu smiled surprised by how much she admired them. "We just did what we had to do...I'm sure you'd all do the same."

"Is it true you have three shugo chara?" She asked bashfully.

"Four actually..heh, heh." She smiled awkwardly.

"Wow, that's amazing...sometimes I can't even handle Kimiko." Yasuko admitted.

"Is it true she's like Tadase's character?" Ikuto spoke up.

"Uhm...well I always wanted to be more outgoing...and kind of a leader. I was always quiet as a kid and could never say much...but Kimiko helped me speak up and become a leader. I want to be a good person I guess...but if I do get anywhere...or rule anything...I want to be kind too." She admitted.

Amu noticed how Tadase stared at her. Admiring eyes, and a soft smile. It made her happy to see him happy...ever since she chose Ikuto...or her heart chose Ikuto...she was always worried that he'd never recover. He'd been so nice to her and she kind of left him...so it made her happy to see them happy.

"Amu-chan was strong." Tadase smiled.

Amu looked at him and smiled.

"If it wasn't for her, Easter probably would have succeeded." Ikuto said. "I probably would have still been stuck with them too." He looked to Amu and noticed her blush.

"You were part of Easter?" Yasuko repeated. "Oh I'm sorry...I really should stay more quiet..."

"Tadase never told you?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Yea my step-father had me and my sister trapped with them... I wasn't happy about it, but the guardians helped me out of it. Amu espeically. I actually owned the Dumpty Key to Amu's lock." He gave her a small smile and flirty eyes and she went and blushed again.

"Wow, that's brave of you to go against your own family." Yasuko added.

"I guess..." He said.

"Why don't we all order?" Tadase said catching Ikuto, not wanting Yasuko to feel she said anything wrong.

"Sure...I'm going to have the rice dish...with the curry." Amu said. "What about you Ikuto?"

"Probably the grlled fish."

Amu, and Tadase looked at him for a minute. They both started to laugh.

"What?" He looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"Its just so typical." Amu giggled at his cat-like choice.

"What?" Yasuko looked confused.

"His shugo chara is a cat." Tadase explained.

"I'm actually getting it so I can give some to Yoru when I get back." He defended.

"Awh that's sweet." Yasuko said.

"Sure Ikuto." Tadase said.

Ikuto looked at him with a small glare. Amu nudged Ikuto, who looked at her and caught her look. He didn't want to upset her anymore so he figured he'd better not bring up the little pervert's dirt.

Tadase and Yasuko ordered and they all finished their food mostly...Ikuto took some to go for Yoru and they decided to call it a night.

"It was nice." Amu smiled.

"We should do it again sometime." Yasuko added politely.

"I agree." Tadase smiled.

Ikuto looked to Amu, and saw she was genuinely happy and agreed as well. "Pass me the bill Tadase?"

"Sure."

Ikuto looked at it and took out money, enough for him and Amu.

"How much was mine?" Amu asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ikuto said.

"But..." She started.

"My treat Amu-chan." He gave her a side ways smile.

"We'll see you guys later...or at school I guess." Amu said trying to distract from her 150th blush of the night.

"Bye!" Yasuko and Tadase smiled as they waved goodbye as Ikuto and her walked out.

"That was nice." She said as she sat on the back of the motorcycle. "What are we going to do now? I mean you could drop me off back at home I guess.."

"Not yet." Ikuto said before putting on his helmet. "I have somewhere else I want to go first."

Before she could say another word, Ikuto had departed from the restaurant, Amu holding on, wondering where he'd planned to go at 6 pm...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Ride of Your Life**

Amu felt the jolt of the bike stopping and Ikuto got off the bike, and soon after assisted her off.

She looked a round and saw it.

"Why here?"

"Why not? I figured you were a little stressed with the new high school stuff so I thought it would be nice before it got too cold..."

Amu saw the silhouette of the amusement park, unlit after dark. "Are you sure you just didn't want to go here?"

"Nope. Its all for you." He said as he looked up at it, "I'll go turn it on, go have some fun."

"Not without you." Amu said waiting firmly.

"If I must." He said.

"You must." She confirmed. He went over and flipped the power switch and followed her inside.

Amu went and seated herself on a horse on the marry-go-round. Ikuto stared at her.

"We're not young forever Ikuto." She said, and he raised an eyebrow as he walked over.

"And a marry-go-round is thrilling?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Better then standing around doing nothing." She challenged.

"I don't mind it. Its peaceful and beautiful with the lights..." He looked around for a short moment.

"Fine, let's do something more "thrilling", you choose..." She said as she went to get off but Ikuto caught her in his arms, bridal style.

"I choose?" His grin widened to a smirk.

"That's what I said didn't I?" She defended with a small blush on her face.

"Fair enough." He walked over to the spinning cups.

"Why here?" She asked as he placed her in one.

"Because it just reminds me of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I don't know...I didn't really ride rides as a kid and you were the first person who made me go on this...plus its kinda like you."

"Like me?" Amu repeated.

"Sends me for a spin...bright pink...kind fun to be around...makes me happy." He said monotone resting his arms and head on the edge of the cup.

Amu blushed. "I'm sorry you didn't get to spend more time out having fun like this."

"But now I can...with you." Ikuto looked up at her, as he was bent over in his back resting still on the edge of the cup.

Amu looked at him. The same eyes that had told her he loved her on her bed side, and she'd even denied him that privilege. He'd been so misunderstood...dealing with all of the things he'd been trying to fix for his family. She brushed her hands through his hair, in a kind of sympathetic pet like way.

"We can come here whenever you want Ikuto." She said it calmly, happy to be making him happy.

He gave her a small smile. "Good." He lifted his head and caught her lips on his, kissing her with not a greediness but a true happiness only Amu had only given him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed her down onto the seat of the cup. His body on hers gave her such a rush, and she felt so right locking lips with his.

"Shit."

"What?" She asked when he paused.

"I forgot...I still have to bring back Yoru the rest of that dinner..." A sweat mark formed over his head. If it wasn't for Yoru...then again...he owed him.

"Oh." Amu said, slightly disappointed. She was enjoying this mini-date.

"Well it's only like 8, why don't you come back with me? Yoru was kinda bummed so I'd better give it to him...he gets kinda cranky when I don't feed him."

"Is that a cat thing?"

"No, kind of a guy thing." He smiled lopsidedly and got off of her. "We can continue this back at my place if you want..."

"If your lucky..." Amu said, as she blushed slightly.

"Come on." He said and helped her up. She felt a shiver run through her body as the late night air hit her above the tea cup's walls. Ikuto took her hand and guided her back to his bike.

She put her helmet on and sat down, but before Ikuto did she felt something on her shoulders.

"Here put it on." He said, and she noticed his jacket resting on her.

"Arn't you going to be cold?" She said.

"Nah...we'll warm each other up when we get back." He winked as she put her hands through the arms, it slightly oversized but warm. He sat in front and put his helmet on and started off to the apartment.

* * *

"Yoru? I got your fish." Ikuto entered. "He better not be off somewhere..."

"Did I hear the word fish?! - nya?" Suddenly a blue blur appeared in front of Ikuto; paws out for the food.

Ikuto placed the container in his paws. He just as soon rushed off. "Not even a thank you..." Ikuto added sarcastically.

Amu laughed. Yoru was just like a little greedy cat...a pesky...but nice greedy cat.

"Here...I'll put my jacket back in my room." He took the nape of his jacket and Amu swung out of it. He walked off, and Amu closely followed. His room was spacious, a double bed sat in the middle...dim lighting, a window with the balcony placed the moon's light on the floor. His violin sat propped up at the foot, and a closet of mainly black clothes, or at least darker colors, where his back was turned as he hung the jacket.

"Your room is..."

Ikuto turned to see Amu in the door way...he hadn't heard her come in.

"...lonely."

"How can a room be lonely Amu-chan?"

"Its dark...it feels so cold and empty." No frames of pictures on the walls, only the moon light added a certain air to the room.

"It works, that's all that matters." He turned around and continued as he set the hanger back on the rack.

Amu looked at him and suddenly felt so...sorry...She ran to him embracing him in a hug from behind, wrapping her arms just underneath his chest where she could reach.

Ikuto's head raised up as her sudden embrace surprised him. He looked over his shoulder to see her, her head pressed against the back of his shirt.

"...Amu? You okay?"

"I just can't help but feel sorry...I wish I would have been there earlier for you." She felt tears come out of her eyes.

His eyes widened. "You were the only person there for me Amu." He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, and tried to stop the tears.

"Ikuto..."

"Amu..."

He leaned down and she felt her feet rise on there own to her tip toes as she felt his lips gracefully meet hers. Everything in her mind and body told her that he wanted her to be consoled and feel happy again, as in his mind knew that Amu was the most unselfish person he'd ever met in his life. He kept his lips on hers and carried her instinctively to the bed.

She felt her lips part from his for a moment.

He looked at her as her golden eyes shone in the moonlight, and she gave him a small wet-faced smile through her tears. He wanted to kiss them until he'd erased every piece of evidence of her tears from her face. Never had he felt so much love for one person...after all the years of keeping to himself...of accepting his own burdens...Amu was now trying to help him hold them.

She bent her neck back. Nobody had ever been so persistent to be part of her life. People always saw her as the secluded cool type, and even the guardians...her friends... didn't understand how much she wanted to feel wanted at times. Ikuto had tried from the beginning to go against Easter...saving her consistently...and had trusted her enough...had protected her...the least she could do was save him from his own pain. Isn't that what you do for someone you love?

He watched as she bent her neck and placed kisses down her neck to her chest, where he pushed her dress down, and started to kiss her mounds. She took in air. She would have stopped Ikuto but this wasn't the flirty, perverted Ikuto she'd push off her...this was the boy she'd tried so hard to reach...to show that someone cared. He cared...for her. If she was ever going to be in someones arms for the first time it was his.

She felt a rush like she'd never felt, her hands brushing through his hair on instinct. He suddenly traveled back up to her neck and then to her face, meeting her lips again, giving a small bite on her lower lip.

"Amu..." He said looking at her with calm ocean blue eyes.

She returned a small smile and nodded, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss softly. Her tears were all gone from her face. He felt a rush of heat, and started to unbutton his shirt. She in turn took off her cardigan, her bare shoulders of the black dress, and straps slipping off of her shoulders.

His legs were positioned over her waist, straddling her body underneath him. He leaned down on her and kissed her mouth once again. Her hands moved down to his shoulders, and rested on his neck. His hand rested over her breast, as it moved underneath her dress.

"Amu you sure?" He whispered.

She murmured a "Mhm" and gave a small nod. She kissed is mouth to shut him up.

Her breasts were on the smaller side, but Ikuto didn't care. He took her other hand with his free one and pinned it above her head. He placed his hand from her breast, to her leg and softly brushed it, raising her dress up higher. She felt the move, but trusted him, and put her free hand through his hair and brushed her fingers through it, kissing him harder. She heard a small groan from him, and felt her heart flutter.

He moved his hand to her panties, and pleasured her outside of them, like he'd done the other day. Her back took a small arch, as he noticed how easily she was affected. He started to kiss down her neck again, and with her mouth free she let out a moan. This sent him over the edge.

She pressed herself closer to him, she just wanted to be as close to him as possible. She loved everything about him, and everything about what was happening.

He felt her body come closer to his, and took it upon himself to enter her. His fingers pressed against her causing her to gasp for air as she blushed, and breathed. "Ikuto!"

He just continued to kiss her, and moved in and out as she felt her legs instinctively tighten as pleasure began to shudder through her.

"Amu...I can't...I'm..." He began to get out of breath as her lips parted from his, and he released her from his grasp.

She took her hand and cupped his face, "Ikuto...I love you." She felt tears again. "I'm happy with you."

"Amu?" He looked at her before she nodded. His hesitated unzipping his pants, but her strong stare told him to continue. She saw the bulge, but trusted being in his arms, and he positioned himself, and took a moment to protect himself. His look was of calm and concern, she'd rarely seen his look as so serene and cautious...

"I trust you Ikuto." She whispered.

He loomed in slowly, and she felt a small pain and let out a small cry. He stopped so she could accept him. She was so delicate, he placed his hands through her hair and kissed her on the forehead. She nodded and he continued. She noticed the pain had diminished to a lower pain.

He began to thrust slowly, and soon the pain became a pleasure she'd never felt before. She was so happy in his arms, so at one with him, and felt her hips move on their own with his movements. She felt a riveting pleasure, as he moved faster, something he was hitting was making her spine run shivers up it, and her lungs breathe louder.

Ikuto heard her pleasure, and felt her quicken of breath as he too became closer himself. He quickened his place and let his hands find Amu's as they intertwined. She felt her stomach convulse as pace quickened and she felt her body release all its tension and at the same time her convolutions around his member made Ikuto arrive as well. Her hands tightened around his and his eyes found hers again, they're breathing slowly returning to normal.

He fell onto the bed beside her and she turned to him with wide golden eyes. He looked down at hers with soft blue ones, and wrapped his arm around her, cupping her head so it fit under his chin and kissed her forehead. She curled up close to him and finally felt like nothing could ever change this feeling. She felt her eyes droop as they closed on their own, in the warmth of Ikuto's body heat.

He looked down at Amu, curled up beside him, warm and calmly sleeping.

"Thank you Amu-chan, thank you for being there for me."

* * *

_...just a quick mention..._

_...Okay so someone asked how old Amu was...I'm going to say 15? I'm not sure how old the series left her off as but about 15/16...making Ikuto 18/19...I know its a stretch but honestly age is a number...anyone watch Sailor Moon? TM was like 20 and SM was like 14 or something...anyway I hope its not a huge issue for anyone. _

_Anyway hope readers are enjoying...theres more where this came from...and don't think i forgot about Amaya...the plots gonna thicken...thanks for the reviews too!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Rooftop Rivals**

Amu felt light hit her face and winced her eyes before opening them. Where was she? What happened last night...she was at Ikuto's...but she was in her room?!

"Huh what!? What it all a drea-" She started popping up and looking around.

_Crash.*_

"Well that hasn't happened in a while..." A voice said.

She saw Ikuto on the floor rubbing his head. She must have knocked him off of the bed. "What's going on Ikuto?"

"Relax. You fell asleep at my place so I brought you back here, and slept here."

"Oh so my parents wouldn't worry..."

"Yea that..." He looked up at her.

"But did you sleep here too? Omg did you leave your bike outside?" If her parents saw his bike out there all night ...

"Amu..." He got up of the floor and looked at her standing up. "Why do you think I have these?" He pointed to two cat ears sitting on his head.

"Oh..." She breathed out in relief. He'd character changed with Yoru. She put her hand out and petted him, with an urge to touch his ears.

"Ah, they're sensitive Amu...dont touch me in erotic places." One flinched as he winced back quoting himself the last time she'd petted him in the allyway, giving her a one brow up. His ears were twice as sensitive as his hair was on his own...I guess it was a cat thing.

"Sorry Ikuto...you could have given me more warning!" She said loudly.

"Do you _want_ me to be found out, screaming my name like that?" He smiled cockily.

" My dad would kill you."

"I'd like to see him try."

"Or ban me from dating you."

"I wouldn't allow it." Ikuto flirted with a smirk. "So you going to get ready for school or..."

"Shoot! I forgot!" Amu jumped out of bed and walked over to her closet. "Turn around, Ikuto..."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before..."

Amu through a hanger at his head.

"Ouch...okay okay I get it."

Ikuto took Amu to school via short cut. He told her he'd leave early and go get his motorcycle and then they could do what they wanted after school.

_What they wanted._Amu blushed. She hadn't had intensions to do that with Ikuto...but it happened. He wasn't really as emotionless and rebellious as he lead on...still...she kind of wanted to make sure...and he did care. She walked with his hand tightly around hers all the way to her first class.

"I got to go Amu." He said. "I'll see you at lunch." He kissed her softly and left her with a small grin.

He went to the fourth floor and sat in his first class, and took out his cell and his few notes he owned.

"Ikuto!" He looked up to see that Amaya had sat beside him.

He didn't answer.

She looked over to him. Why did he hate her so much? He was perfect; independent, rebellious, a musician, cool...and deserved someone just as perfect. Class started and she looked at him, as he looked out of the window. What did that Amu girl have? Did he have a thing for young girls? She flicked her long black hair over her shoulder. Speaking of which _what did that Amu girl have_? She had that little box of colorful looking balls or eggs...she was different...something was up with her...and she needed dirt on her...

Ikuto looked at the time on his phone. Almost lunch. Amaya in each class had had her eyes glued to the back of his head and he was sick of it. She was self-absorbed and never made a single friend because she was independent. Either did he...but at least he didn't act like a cocky asshole. She'd created that fan club the moment his mother made him go to high school and thought herself as nothing better then to be his girlfriend. She reminded him of his step-father...had her own followers do her bidding, idolize her, and stepped on anyone in her way to get what she wanted..which happened to be him. He stretched and left class early to meet Amu on the roof for lunch. Amu had given him too much last night...however...it was different. He'd had the odd girlfriend...nobody from his school but with Easter, his sister's complex and well everything else romance was not a big topper for his list of things he wanted. Amu really cared too much for him...and he loved her for it...sometimes he felt ...selfish.

Amaya watched him leave class and sat there biting her lip in anger. He left and went within a matter of moments...before she could catch him for lunch. She turned and looked out the window as the noon bell rung. She got up and noticed that Ikuto had forgotten something on the desk...she went over and took it, and left with a smile on her face.

Amu spent lunch leaning on Ikuto's arm, and nearly fell asleep. Yesterday had taken a lot out of her...

"You know i did say that I'd kiss you, hug you and everything else...when you needed to be consoled." Ikuto said giving her a smirk.

"...Pervert." Amu said turning red.

"Ha,ha...I knew you turned red." He bent his head down and kissed her. "It's almost class again..."

"Good because that's all your getting." Amu defended.

"I could have gotten more?" He smirked.

"No...I ...thats not..." She blushed stumbling for words.

He got up and stretched his back. "Thank you Amu."

She got up and looked at him. "For what?"

"For being there for me again." He shrugged and smiled, as he walked back down the stairs. He went into his pocket and felt how it was empty...his cellphone...where did he put it? He went back to his home room and found it sitting on the desk. Amu really did have his mind in other places today...

Amu sat in her third class and looked at the text she had gotten from Ikuto.

"Meet me on the roof after school, there's something I need to ask you."

She wondered what it could be.

"Oh who's that from?"

She looked at one of her old classmates who was lingering over her shoulder. They still kind of idolized her.

"Uhm..." Amu blushed.

"It's your super cool boyfriend isn't it?"

"You're the girl with the older boyfriend? Isn't he a senior?"

"And a musician! His violin playing at our grad was so dreamy, your so lucky Amu-chan!"

She looked at her text. She was wasn't she?

* * *

Amu left her last class and yawned. Now she just had to go grab her things and meet him on the roof. She went to the locker room and grabbed her shugo-chara bag and her shoes.

"Meet you Amu." Ikuto said as he walked past. She nearly dropped her things to the floor as she wondered what he could possibly need to say...She waited until most of the people had left and went up. She didn't want anyone figuring out Ikuto's lunch spot was on the roof.

She opened the door to the afternoon cool air. Autumn was coming quick...she wondered how many more days they had up here before the weather got too cold. She looked around...no Ikuto.

She heard the door close behind her with a bang and turned around with a start.

Amaya stood there with her hand on it as if she'd just closed it and gave her a dark smile. "Finally...now we have time to talk...girl to girl. No interruptions."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Shugo Charas...what are they?**

"What.." Amu was lost. Why was Amaya here and not Ikuto...

"You're so clueless. I was the one who sent you that message. Now tell me why does Ikuto like you?"

"I...I'm not sure..." Amu was put on the spot.

Amaya blocked the door. "Well your small...and basically a child...and you have bright pink hair... I don't get it."

"I don't get it either..." Amu thought about it. "But he does, and he needs me and I won't back down for anyone."

Amaya was amused by her confidence. She crossed her arms and smirked at her. "So...Ikuto likes you. Got it...but can you really give him everything he wants..."

Amu felt speechless...after last night...he'd given himself to her and she'd done the same...but did he want more? Was she ready to do that again...she was. He didn't seduce her. She loved him.

"I can." She said with more confidence then she'd thought she had.

"Fair enough. What you can tell me then...is what you have in that box?" Amaya looked down at her shugo chara holder that she'd held in her hand. Amu looked up at her with wide eyes..._Amaya could see Shugo Charas? But she didn't have one...did she?_

* * *

Ikuto pounced onto the balcony of his apartment and stretched. Amu had given him a strange look on the way out. He untransformed and looked at his cell. He should tell her he'd be there soon...he didn't want her to be there too long waiting. He went to his conversation and noticed something strange...he hadn't sent her this text to meet her after school...what was going on...

"Yoru did you do this?" He held it up to Yoru.

"No, nya! I didn't Ikuto-kun!" He shook his head, looking as dumbfounded as Ikuto.

"I think we better get to the school...and fast." Ikuto looked concerned and jumped back off the porch to his bike and within minutes Yoru and Ikuto were speeding down the road to the school.

* * *

"Nothing..." Amu said.

"Don't lie. I saw little shapes...are you a child? Or is it some kind of charm...something's weird about them...it's probably something you use to get Ikuto to like you..." Amaya said walking closer and closer to her closing the distance between them, with a fierce look on her face.

"It's ...they're..."Amu didn't know what to say...she didn't like how close she was getting to the edge of the building.

"Fine...I'll just take them." Amaya challenged as she started to reach out.

Amu couldn't change...not in front of Amaya...then she'd know...and Ikuto didn't want people to know...she didn't need people knowing...but Amaya couldn't get them!

* * *

Ikuto stopped in front of the school and looked over to the building. He had to get closer...what...who would have sent that message? He left it in his class but...who would want to take it...

...Amaya.

* * *

"Give it here!" Amaya lunged for it and Amu stepped back nearly dropping it. "I don't care, I'm going to get it from you! I'm going to figure out what your stupid secret is and I'm going to get Ikuto back!"

Amu was wide eyed and stunned. She watched as Amaya lept toward her and Amu fell backwards as she tried to throw her case onto the ground in front of her, behind Amaya not too far from the door. Amaya missed it and hit the ground with a thump...but Amu...

Amu didn't hit any ground...

she felt the air pass by her as she fell and her breath escaped her lungs...

...she was falling...five stories down...

* * *

Ikuto looked and saw Amu...he'd seen some kind of struggle but from the ground he couldn't tell what. He was about to go inside and go up when he saw her. Falling...over the edge.

"Yoru! NOW!" He said as he jumped up and character changed into Black Lynx and tried to reach Amu. He reached out and nearly missed her as she fell into his arms, he wrapped them around her closely and looked at her. She'd passed out from the rush of the fall...he'd only caught her at the second story...she fell about three... Did Amaya really do this? What was going on here? He took her and left...he'd figure this out.

* * *

Amaya looked over the edge...that was Ikuto...but he was dressed weird and had a cat tail and ears...was he some super hero? Maybe that was Amu's secret too...what was she thinking? Thats ridiculous. She ran back and grabbed the case before she slipped down the steps...she'd have to wait inside so Ikuto didn't find her here...the last thing she needed was Ikuto angrier at her. Served the brat right trying to steal Ikuto and keep secrets.

She moved inside of a storage room and figured she'd stay in there at least until 5 when the school closed. She lived by her own...her dad always left for business trips...her mother died so what did he care where she was?

SHe opened the container in the dim lighting of the room an saw four eggs with weird prints.

_San, Ru, Miki and Dia had already agreed to close their eggs...they'd heard the argument and knew Amu was in trouble...the strange thing was.._.

Amaya was mad. This didn't help anything...but then...all she wanted was to be wanted. She was by herself... she needed to do something. Amu wouldn't get this back ...she knew what her purpose was...to stand up on her own and ...

She suddenly felt heart beat.

Suddenly a white egg with a black paw print with purple claws appeared in front of her.

What was this_? _

_Dia , Ran, Miki and Su all watched as they're instincts were right...a guardian egg was formed around...and somehow it was Amaya's...if a child doesn't find his want of who they want to be...their self...could it appear later as a teen?_

A shugo chara with red eyes, dark purple hair, and a grey wolf ears and a long puffy tail in a black dress, with claw like nails. "_Name's Kodami, and I'm the shugo chara that's going to help you get what you want..."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lone Wolf**

Amu woke up on Ikuto's bed, with two blue eyes staring at her.

Ikuto looked at her, he was concerned. Amaya...why did she want him so bad? Did she have problems that bad that she had to push Amu off the school roof? He watched as Amu's eyes widened.

"My shugo chara...Ran...Miki..." She muttered.

"What?" Ikuto looked at her.

"Amaya wanted to see them...or know what they were...so she tried to get them...i fell..." It was all coming back to her in a rush.

"She could _see _them?" Ikuto looked at her wide eyed.

"I think...she said she saw eggs in my pouch before...I dont have it..." She moved her hands frantically around her as if it would show up.

"Relax. If she has it we'll get them back. She won't even know what to do with them...unless she had a guardian too...but I don't think..." Ikuto hadn't even changed back...he was still Black Lynx.

"I'm sorry...I messed up. I thought it was you who..." She started to cry.

"Amu, its fine, you didn't know it wasn't my text...somethings up with Amaya and I'll figure it out tomorrow. We'll get them back...I don't care if she knows all I care about is that we get your guardians back and set her straight." He kissed her softly on her nose and stared at her calmly.  
"Oh and I told your mom that the nurse called you sick and you came back with me after. She said to rest up and relax here."

"You called my MOM?"

"I can use a telephone and phone book you know..." He raised an eyebrow.

"...was she really that okay with it?"

"She seemed like it." He shrugged. "You know...I don't know if I ever want to see you on that roof again."

"What do you mean?"

"I almost lost you Amu...Amaya's really gone too far...but I have a gut feeling somethings up with her."

"Maybe her guardian is evil...or like a devil or something..." Amu muttered.

Ikuto laughed at her remark. "Like Utau's Iru?"

"Well I ... I mean I guess..."

"Who knows." Ikuto didn't want to think about it.

"Why don't you change back?" Amu asked.

"I was worried...I didn't think to..."

Amu looked at him. His outfit was so edgy and cool...more then hers were...Dia's was neat...Amulet Fortunes was well...elaborate. He switched back and Yoru appeared beside him.

"I sensed something there...at the school." Yoru said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Ikuto gave him a look.

"I honestly didn't know where or what, nya." Yoru stuck his tongue out.

"...I can't handle this stress." Ikuto fell back onto the bed.

"...sorry..." Amu muttered, facing away from him.

"It's not your fault. It's mine...I have a problem with making enemies I guess...anyway rest up Amu...you may have not hit ground, but you had the wind knocked out of you...your lucky you didn't have more damage done." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She knew it wasn't her fault...but she felt...guilty.

* * *

She woke up the next morning early. It was Saturday, and Ikuto was still asleep on the bed. She got up and wondered if she should go home since her mother was worried...thats when she saw something stuck on the balcony window. She went over too it and opened the doors and saw a note stuck to the outside of it.

_You want your guardians back?  
__Come get them.  
Leave Ikuto, we'll wager over that one.  
Be at the park at 9 sharp...or they're mine.  
~ Amaya_

She looked at the note. It sounded like something she'd get from an Easter employee...something was going on here. Ikuto didn't need to get dragged into this...she needed her shugo chara. She slipped out of the room and left.

"Nya~" Yoru heard a door shut. He looked over and peaked out of his shell to see Amu was gone and Ikuto was still sleeping. He flew out with a yawn and looked out the window to see Amu running down the street...Yoru knew Ikuto was tired from saving her yesterday and what not...his grades were even lingering...so he decided to follow Amu on his own.

Amu got to the park and looked around. It was early...and strangely deserted. She wondered where Amaya was? She looked and decided to go up a small hill and look from there. As she ascended she noticed at Amaya on the top, her black hair blowing in the wind, as she waited.

"Good you came." She turned and smiled hanging her shugo chara box by a finger.

"If you want...I'll tell you all about them. Just leave them al-"

"I don't need to know about them."

"How come you can see the...uh eggs..." Amu asked.

"I wondered the same question...especially when my dim wit friends didn't see them...but now I get it. A guardian character...someone who helps you find yourself...embrace who you are..."

"How do you know so much?" Amu looked at her wide eyed.

"Because I have one." She smiled as Kodami appeared beside her.

Amu didn't understand...she hadn't seem to have one before...otherwise she never would have asked what the eggs were? "When? How?" Amu asked surprised.

"Amaya-chan just learned who she can be, embraced her self as a self-dependent strong girl...she's woken me up now that she knows who she wants to be! It took a while but finally I'm free." Kodami explained.

Amu noticed how Kodami's confidence was through the roof...and was a ...wolf? She had a grey fluffy tail, and grey ears...short purple hair, and red eyes with a black line that went down like eyeliner. Her dress was black and white and edgy with ripped little tights and and paw like hands and feet. She had a single sharp tooth that stuck out and looked awefully like...Iru or something...Ikuto had guessed right...

"You have your own now...give me back mine."

"Only if you stop going out with Ikuto."

"No I won't. That's not fair, you almost killed me yesterday!"

"I didn't push you off...that was your clumsiness." Amaya raised her nose.

"Please I need them back...I'm still the Joker for the Guardians...I..."

"Ikuto has one too doesn't he?"

Amu was stunned, and at that time Yoru had caught up and was hiding behind a local bush trying to watch.

"I saw him save you yesterday...he looked so cool. So sleek and cat like." Amaya grinned picturing him in her mind as Black Lynx.

"Please just give me mine back..." Amu begged.

"Give up."

"No."

"Fine...I'll make you then..."

"How?"

"Kodami told me I can character change too...Let's try this." Suddenly Amaya was character changing...just like that! Amu watched as she turned into a wolf too! She grew grey ears and a matching tail, wore furry boots and high purple socks that attached with white straps to her black skirt. Her stomach was bare as she wore a white shirt that covered her breasts with a purple bra underneath, and a fluffy white collar with a cross in the middle in black holding it together. Her arms had black gloves that didn't cover her fingers...which now had long purple nails. She looked...cool and yet so threatening...she kind of had a similar look to Ikuto as much as Amu wanted to deny it.

"Lone Wolf!" She declared proclaiming her change. "Leave Ikuto and I'll give you your Shugos back...last chance."

"I can't..." Amu said her stomach knoted.

"Fine...then pay the consequences you little bitch." She said as she rose up, and put her hand infron of her. "Black Wolf Claw!" Suddenly her nails went to sharp daggers and as she sliced them a dark slash marks came down on Amu. Amu dodged them but they hit her leg as it scratched through her skin.

"Amu! I have to do something but what?" Yoru realized this was getting out of hand...but he wouldn't have time to rush back to Ikuto...Amu couldn't defend herself on her own. Yoru suddenly lept out of the bushes and went over to Amu on the ground.

"Are you okay Amu-chan?"

Amu winced but she nodded. She was useless...and Amaya as Lone Wolf seemed even more revenge filled and impowered...

* * *

Ikuto yawned and rolled over. He was surprised when he opened his eyes and Amu was gone...he got up and looked around. No sign of her... or Yoru for that matter...strange. He got out of bed and went to the balcony to let in some fresh air. Maybe she went home... He went to open the glass door when he saw a note...he read it thinking it was something Amu had left...and he felt his stomach drop...

Okay now where the hell was Yoru? He rolled his eyes and ran to his bike, barely with enough time to put a shirt back on... this was becoming too freaking much...

He sped down the road, as he passed some morning rush...why had Amu gone without him? Amaya must know something about the charas if she was going to trade off...but what? He felt his foot rev the engine as he went faster. He parked next to the park sidewalk and ran up a to where he heard some kind of rucus...

There he stood off to the side behind a tree; Amaya was some kind of Wolf character...like she had character changed...Amu was injured...and Yoru...YORU!? Shit if that little cat would notice him...

"I don't know what to do..." Amu said to Yoru as she looked at the gashes on her leg. Amaya was threatening her to get up... "I can't character change..."

"Wait...maybe..." Yoru thought. "Yea you can Amu-cha~ nya! You can change with me!"

"Are you serious?" Amu was weirded out. Changing with Ikuto's character...wasn't that like...illegal? Like changing with your boyfriend's chara? She'd be letting Yoru fight for her...and...

"You're not going to make it on your own!" Yoru said worried.

Ikuto watched and was about to step out of the shadows...he didn't need Amu to die over some stupid girl fight over him...that's when he saw something strange...Amu unlocked her heart...with Yoru... he watched as Amu grew pink ears and a tail, but wore a skirt, leggings, gloves with his own blades on them...and a black and blue half shirt with a cross on it...

Amu as a cat...with Yoru...his shugo chara...was a strange feeling...and what was stranger...  
...admitantly...  
...it kind of turned him on...

* * *

_Okay so diverting from the lovers endevors to a little plot...but I actually gave an identity (picture) of Amaya, Kodami, and Lone Wolf its at a **deviant art** account I'm planning to use to coincide with my stories...if you want to check it out...and see what they look like (purpledancer69 is my i.d. there to ) ...i dont know why you can't put links in stories... Anywho 3 chapters in one day...probably more tomorrow!_


	14. Chapter 14

_*More language in this one..._

**Chapter 14: Power of the Full Moon**

"What is this!?" Amaya yelled out. "I have all of your shugo charas!"

"I'm Pink Lynx!" She covered her mouth when the words escaped her. "It's complicated." Amu blushed. Nothing about character changing with Yoru felt right...and nothing about being a cat felt right...how did Ikuto handle this?

"A cat? Do you and Ikuto share a shugo chara?" Amaya complained angry.

"No! I mean I guess now but..." Amu sunk her head down.

"Either way now we can have a fair fight." Amaya said eagerly.

"That's enough."

They looked over to see Ikuto appear from the shadow of the trees. "Amaya this has gone on too long. Give it up already." He said it with pure annoyance.

Amaya's mouth dropped, and then she closed it with a glare.

"And Amu...you look good as a cat." He gave her a sly grin.

"Shut it." She said, embarrassed. "You can have Yoru back."

"Awh can't you keep him a little longer?" Ikuto smiled as he touched her ear, and she flinched with her eyes wide. "Told you ears are sensitive."

"Now, that's enough!" Amaya yelled out.

"You know I never liked dogs." Ikuto turned to her. "Give Amu her shugo charas back."

"No. I don't think you get it...all those years of hoping you'd notice me...all those years of coming home alone to an empty house...now its pay back...I'm the Lone Wolf now and you're going to pay!" She glared at them.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered uneasy of the predicament.

"You've got Yoru...use him if you need to." He said back to her standing in front of Ikuto protectively.

"BLACK WOLF CLAW!"

"Ikuto!" Amu watched...why was Ikuto protecting her. She leaped over him and used her claw to slice through Amaya's attack.

"Not bad Amu." Ikuto said.

"Why the hell were you protecting me?!" She said.

"Jeez don't swear Amu-chan, I'm only trying to help." He smirked.

Amu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You really think that you can win with your little claws?" Amaya threatened. This Lone Wolf complex was getting to her. "Wolf Call: Full Moon Slice!" She took her hands and a made a bright white circle with them, throwing it at them. It landed on the ground where they were, like a white moon, covering and surrounding them in it circle with sharp slices moving upwards and suddenly they felt slices rip across their body, leaving cuts everywhere.

"Why is she so powerful?" Ikuto asked, he was sore.

"Maybe it's because she's lonely...Kodami said she was independent..." Amu thought aloud, as she winced from her cuts.

"Give up now Amu?" She smiled proudly.

"No. I won't give Ikuto up for my charas...I won't renounce anything."

Ikuto's eyes widened, as he saw Amu stand in front of him. So Amaya was trying to trade her chara's for Amu to give up on him? Really? "I wouldn't agree to date you if she did give me up anyway Amaya...let it go."

Amaya's eyes glazed over. "Fine...then nobody gets to have you." Her nails grew long again and she jumped towards him, ready to slash him.

Amu saw her jump over her to Ikuto. Ikuto didn't have Yoru...now Ikuto was helpless.

Amaya slashed her nails, and opened her eyes to see Amu covering Ikuto's chest in a protective hug, her back slashed with bloody marks. Ikuto's eyes widened as he caught her in his arms and saw the blood...did Amu just put herself in danger for him?

"Amu..." He said.

Amu suddenly changed back to herself, and was drained from using Ikuto's chara. Yoru even yawned.

"Yoru character change with me!" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know how long I can last Ikuto ~nya!" he said but nodded. Ikuto changed to Black Lynx and went back to Amu's side.

"You okay?"

"Fine."Amu said as she recovered.

"Not done yet?" Amaya hissed. "I haven't got all day."

"You're bark is worse then your bite." Ikuto retorted.

"I'm not scared of a little kitten." She gritted. "Pussy."

"Fair enough...still too bad you can't even fetch a _bone_." He smirked.

Amu looked at him...he just had to get the last comment in. Amaya gritted her teeth.

"That's fine with me...because you're about to loose your play toy." She darted higher up and then went for Amu.

Amu looked in horror as she came closer to her when suddenly Ikuto pushed her out of the way and locked his claws with hers.

"Give it up Amaya."

"Never. I'm the Lone Wolf anyone who challenges that will pay."

"Being alone sucks, why don't you just find someone else?" He said pushing his claws forward pushing her claws away.

"I'm always alone. I'm independent. I accepted the Lone Wolf in me and got Kodami now!" She backed up, and jumped back in the air. "This is over."

Suddenly she called out her Full Moon Slice on Ikuto. Amu watched as he was cut again, and again. She ran over and tried to push herself through the moon-like barrier of light to Ikuto. Amu felt a rush of pain through her but she wouldn't let Ikuto get cut up.

"Amu what are you doing?" He saw her as he put his hand infront of his face trying to protect himself from the pain.

"Shugo Charas or not I said I wouldn't leave you alone." She winced as she walked over to him.

"People will always leave you alone. They leave you, find something or someone else to spend time with. Dont be so naive!" Amaya said with a threatening confidence. "You'll see one of you will eventually leave the other to save themselves! FULL MOON SLICE!"

Ikuto and Amu watched in horror as she called it on them again, as they clung to eachother. "I won't let you get hurt Amu. I'll get them back."

"I'm not going to leave you. They're my guardians...I don't care how many times we get hit...

...I refuse to give up...I love you and I won't leave."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Help, Hinting, and Heven**

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Doesn't matter."

"What about the park? You can watch me work on my soccer skills for the team?" Kukai winked at Utau.

"Then maybe I'll go work on my new single..." Utau shrugged.

"Common, have a little fun with me. We don't have to work all the time you know...it will be a nice break. I don't have to practice?" Kukai smiled.

"Fair enough. I havn't had a day off in a while to enjoy." Utau agreed and Kukai took her arm as they started to walk towards the park. They left the playground area and started to walk to the path, when they heard small screams. "What did I say about enjoying nature..." Utau added synically.

"Wait, look up there? Do you see those flashing lights? Screaming...maybe someone is hurt?" Kukai said.

"No that's not it Kukai...I'm sensing something..."Dachi added. "Could it be ...shugo chara...characters..."

"Really?" Utau raised a brow.

"I do too !" Eru added. Iru nodded.

"We should go check it out, come on." Kukai started to run up the hill, Utau following behind.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my-" Utau complained after reaching the top with him.

"Stop!" Kukai threw his arm in front of her so she wouldn't go any farther. "Look...Amu and Ikuto are in trouble..."

Utau looked over and saw a girl she'd faintly recongnized...as a wolf? She was injuring Ikuto and Amu...what the hell was going on here?

"Do you know her..." Kukai asked.

"I'm not sure...either way she's hurting my brother and she's gonna pay." Utau threatened.

"Uhm...Amu's getting it pretty bad too..." Kukai mentioned.

Utau character changed and Kukai followed.

"Amu!"

"Ikuto!" Amu looked up, they were both in rough shape. Amaya had too much hate for them...she had hate for anyone who isolated her...something about her Guardian seemed wrong...even evil...Lone Wolf? Arn't wolves part of packs?

Ikuto looked down to Amu...she wasn't character changed and she was still injured from before. Amaya needed to calm down...even he could feel Yoru's power lessen with each injury ...

"Lone Wolf wins!" Amaya said, suddenly urging one last blast of her Full Moon Slice at them as Amu felt her knees weaken, and Ikuto caught her only to crumble by the weight of both of them. "Nobody cares! Lone Wolf fends for herself! One of you will eventually give up on the other because-"

"They wont."

"Huh?" Amaya looked over to see two new people character changed.

"You don't understand the power of friendship or love clearly; people don't leave on purpose. You can call me Sky Jack, and I'm not about to leave my friends to get hurt."

"And you've played with the wrong sister, I'm Lunatic Charm..."

"...do we normally do intros?" Kukai looked to Utau.

"...no...but we're not normally a spotlight character." Utau shrugged.

"What do you care? My fights not with you two it is with Ikuto...and this pink brat." Amaya complained.

"Now it's with us too!" Kukai declaired. "Golden Victory Shoot!" he shot it at her, and she moved to the side nearly missing the explosion.

"Touch my brother again with that slice-power again and I swear I'll destroy you." Utau said, empowered by Iru, as she stepped in front of Ikuto and Amu with her Nightmare Trident in her hand.

Kukai looked at the girl. About Ikuto's age...dark hair...but she left a negative energy...he'd never seen an Shugo Chara be so...evil like? Then he spotted it...hooked onto her skirt was Amu's shugo chara box.

"She's got Amu's shugo chara doesnt' she!" He declaired.

"She's jealous of her..." Ikuto said weakly holding onto Amu who had fainted in his arms.

"Jealous of Amu? Why would she be jealous of Amu?" Utau questioned.

"...me..." Ikuto coughed out .

"A love triangle eh? Really whoever you are, if Ikuto and Amu are happy why are you messing it up?" Kukai asked.

"Its Amaya, but call me Lone Wolf! And...because...she doesn't deserve to be with him. She doesn't know lonely? She doesn't know isolated?"

"Not true. Everyone does. I felt it under Easter as a singer...and Amu probably did too...now she doesn't because she has friends, and same goes here for me. Give up your guilt trip, and leave them alone." Utau said.

"...because we're not leaving without them." Kukai finalized.

"Gah!" Amaya shook her head and went for Ikuto and Amu. Her head was spinning...if she was supposed to be the Lone Wolf...how could she have friends? Her mother left her, her father ignores her, Ikuto doesn't love her...

Utau caught Amaya's long nails in her Trident and pushed her away. She then used Nightmare Lorelei to stop her from getting closer.

"Want more?" Kukai challenged ready to spring into action, holding Amu's chara in his hand he'd stollen when she was blasted.

"I don't get it..." Amaya wondered why they hadn't given up. Why couldn't she be happy? Why didn't she get what she wanted? Why did nobody walk away from each other but they always walked away from her... "I'm done. This...this...isn't the end..." She bit her lip as she jumped from tree to and left in a fit of confusion and anger.

"Well that was easy." Kukai said, confused by her sudden departure.

"Not that easy..." Utau gave him a look. "We still have to get Ikuto and Amu to his place..."

"Oh...right."

* * *

Amu woke up with a start, and felt her head daze she went to get up and felt a shooting pain up her back and sat back down again...where was she? Ikuto's place? But...

"You're awake?" Ikuto said as he sat at the foot of the couch Amu was laying on.

"Hey, is Amu awake?" Kukai walked in. Utau followed.

Amu looked at Ikuto he was bandaged on his arms and his body had minor cuts and bruises from Amaya's attacks. She probably looked bad too..

"Don't put too much weight on your back..." Ikuto said wearily as she sat up. Amu noticed her stomach and back was bandaged and her tank top was rolled up slightly.

"So what the hell was that?" Utau gave Amu and Ikuto a look.

"Not my fault she had a thing for me." Ikuto shrugged.

"Might be your fault why she's psycho though! She was going to slice you two up into pieces...and why the hell did she have Amu's chara?"

"She saw them...she thought I had something special or something she could use to get Ikuto to like her...she found out Ikuto had one too after she pushed me off the roof..."

"..Amu? She pushed you off the roof?" Kukai asked stunned.

"Ahem...well..."

"She apparently had a chara, she called it Kodami. She was strung on seperating Amu and I so she took the chara and used it for a bargaining chip to get Amu to break up with me...until she went nuts when Amu refused and tried to kill us both."

"I've never seen someone act so ...evil." Kukai said.

"I think she's lonely." Amu spoke up. "Maybe Kodami isn't her only chara...I mean you have two right Utau? Maybe Kodami is the Lonely part of her she's only ever known...and it just made her more strung out...don't you feel more vengeful with Iru?"

"...I guess." Utau muttered.

"Amu may be on to something...maybe she just needs to know people don't always isolate others...even if she doesn't have another guardian character she can still figure it out right?" Kukai asked.

"...so what happened?" Amu asked.

"Oh here." Kukai passed her the shugo chara box and they all came out to see Amu.

"How'd you get it back?" Amu asked.

"We're just that good." Kukai smiled widely. "She was really quick to leave us...I think something else is going on here though."

"If you two run into her again...use your cell phone and stop being so noble. Honestly Amu what were you thinking with those scratches on your back?" Utau added.

"I was stopping her from hitting Ikuto..." Amu blushed.

"Oh..." Utau closed her mouth.

"Thanks for the help, and we will next time." Ikuto nodded.

"So you guys really have it bad for each other?" Kukai grinned.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Saving each other, never leaving each other's sides..." Kukai listed.

"Plus you did character change with my shugo..." Ikuto smiled at Amu slyly.

"Mm." Amu muttered as her face went red.

"You character changed with my brother's ...with Yoru?" Utau asked looking over to Yoru asleep on the chair.

"...not on purpose. It was totally weird...but I had too and..." She scrambled.

"And you looked good...as a cat." Ikuto grinned.

"Weird...that's like a part of Ikuto being like inside of you." Utau muttered.

Amu's eyes widened and blushed harder.

Ikuto noticed and constrained a small chuckle as his face went slyer looking at Amu.

"What is with you two?" Kukai asked clearly lost.

"Don't tell me..." Utau raised an eyebrow, as Amu fiddled with the blanket she had, and Ikuto diverted his eyes. "You two did that? I mean look at her...you couldn't...Ikuto your such a..." Utau grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his head. Ikuto got hit in the face with it.

"Ouch."

Kukai was lost. "Amu would you tell me what is going on?"

"It's nothing...really..." Amu said trying to brush it off.

"Nothing?" Utau was getting mad.

"So what, does it really matter that much?" Ikuto shrugged. "I mean so what she stayed over a few times..."

"I slept over!" Amu corrected him. "Not ..._that_..._that _was only once!? Pervert!"

Kukai's face dropped a bit. "Look if you need our help...let us know. We however have a park date to finish!" Utau grabbed Kukai's hand and ran him out of the room with her.

"Why did you have to say that Ikuto!" Amu threw the same pillow at his head.

"Ouch again. I didn't say anythng..." He shrugged. "And next time don't go jumping in front of danger just to save me."

"Why wouldn't I? You can save me but I can't save you?" Amu was defensive.

"Well I don't end up with slashes down my back." Ikuto added.

"Yea well they could have been yours...I didn't have to do that you know..."

"My point exactly." He said and sighed. "Look I'm sorry, I do appreciate it, I just don't like putting you in danger."

"But you being in danger is fine?" Amu defended.

"Well I rather me then you." Ikuto said.

"Not fair." Amu crossed her arms.

"You're cute when your mad." Ikuto smiled lopsidedly.

"Not fair." She hopped up on her cushion seat in a little fit of rebellion banging her back accidentally against the arm of the couch. "...ouch." Her head sunk down as her back started back on fire.

He saw her wince and felt bad. He took her bridal style suddenly and moved her to his bed.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked.

"I just think it's a better place to rest is all." He layed her on it tenderly.

Amu blushed. She saw Miki, Su, Ran and Dia all poking in through the door frame happy, and smiling at the two. She gave them a look and they giggled off.

"And this time, when _we_ deal with Amaya again...please don't go without me." He continued as he lounged on the other side of the bed.

"So I can protect you again?" Amu grinned trying to belittle him.

"No, so this time I can protect you." He looked at her, and she smiled. "I'm going to go for a walk..."

"No, you're injured too you have to rest !" Amu said tugging on the bottom of his black short sleeved shirt as he went to get up.

"Then I hope you don't mind my company..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all." She blushed. He gave a little grin and kissed her as she settled in his arms, both injured but neither broken apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Wounds Heal, but Scars tell a story**

Amu went back to her house the next morning, using the best excuse she could to explain her injuries; she'd went out with Ikuto at the park, and fell down a hill through a bunch of thorn bushes. Terrible? Yes. Believable? Her mother thought so, and her father stayed in a cross between accusing and crying that Ikuto was the reason.

Ikuto saved her. If only she could tell them about the millions of times he'd protected her. If she could tell them about the battles they faced, especially yesterday.

She flashed back to the moment Amaya struck them with her wolf Moon Slice.

"_I won't let you get hurt Amu. I'll get them back." He clung onto her as she reached to him._

He almost got killed when he stood in front of her during the battle without Yoru...a front slice to the chest would have been nasty. This Amaya stuff had to stop...and why was her shugo chara so supportive of her evil wants? Wern't they based on dreams? Why was it evil but not an x character?

She jumped into her bed. Today was her one day of rest...tomorrow...Ikuto and her friends would find out what was going on with Amaya and her evil shugo.

* * *

_*Knock knock*_

Amu opened her eyes...wow had she really fallen asleep all morning?

Her mother peaked open her door. "Amu, I thought you were asleep...your father and I are going out to get Ami-chan more clothes for your father's photo shoot...and we might go get dinner too. You seem tired, so I just wanted you to know you'll have the house to yourself."

"Okay...I'll probably just stay here anyway and take a bath."

Her mother nodded. "We'll bring you back something to eat, and if there is anything you want to tell us Amu-chan, let us know." She closed the door.

Sometimes her mother hit it spot on. She heard the front door close and stretched. Good now she could relax and go get the water runn-

"A bath sounds nice, can I join?"

Amu's face went wide as she felt her heart beat faster wondering who the hell was creeping her and her mothers convo, when she turned her head to see Ikuto sitting on her window.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? I JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK YOU PERVERT!"

"...haven't seen that Amu in a while. Look I'm just coming by again to see if you're ok. Your parents clearly don't get the kind of hell we went through...but if you want I guess I could just go..."

Amu sighed. "No...you can stay. My parents are gone anyway."

He jumped off the window sill and looked around. "So we're all alone?" His sly smiled crept to his face.

"Yes...but that doesn't mean anything. I was just about to have a nap..."

"No you were going to have a bath."

"How did you know anyway?"

"I overheard."

"You were out there for THAT LONG?" Amu asked. "You really are a creep..."

"Well I could have came in when your mom opened the door but you know...I just happened to hear it." He shrugged. "How's your back?"

"I'm not sure...its less sore but I can't really see it." She said. The bandage still sat on her skin.

"You don't want to get an infection Amu-chan!" Su said.

"You need someone to look at it!" Ran added.

"Well I can ask my mom-"

"Your mom thinks you fell in a bush, not attacked by a wolf!" Miki reminded.

"I can do it..." Ikuto said. "I was the one who bandaged you before."

"Somehow I feel like you just want to take my shirt off again..." Amu muttered.

"No...but if it comes down to it I will." Ikuto gave a small sideways smile.

"Ugh...just make sure nothings wrong with it okay..." She pulled up her shirt halfway to reveal the wrapped bandage, her back facing to him.

He looked at it and saw three slice marks of dried blood showing on the bandage were it soaked. He recalled that moment. He'd felt like it had been slow motion, he'd closed his eyes expecting a sharp blow to his chest, but instead saw Amu around him with her yell of pain and blood. Amu was right...Amaya's character was so...evil...something was wrong. He went to go unwrap the the end of the bandage when he heard a little squeal from Amu.

"Did I do something?"

"You're hands are cold..." She muttered.

"Oh..." He rubbed them together a bit and then continued to take it off. He saw the three slash marks were healing...not open...and looked fine. Now the three scars on Amu's back would always remind him of how he failed at protecting her...

She felt the cold air hit her skin...it was cool and refreshing. Ikuto really was looking out for her.

"Ikuto..."

"Yea?"

"I have a question."

"Go for it."

"When you said you wanted me to grow up...why?"

"I...I guess I thought you'd maybe understand more me more...it's why I let you stay with Tadase, so if I came back, I hoped I'd have more of a chance."

"Why would you want me to stay with Tadase if...if you loved me?"

"Isn't that what you want for a person you love...for them to be happy? If you were happy with Tadase it wasn't worth me ruining it."

"I..." She felt her eyes open. Ikuto did that ...on purpose... "...but I thought you wanted to leave for the tour..."

"I did but I didn't want to leave you. It was just what was best at the time...plus I came back didn't I?" He took off the last ring of bandage. His fingers traced her scars. "You shouldn't have these."

"Oh stop it." Amu shivered at the touch of his skin, but turned around angry at his words. "Don't even! I'm not going to let you die because you can't keep a hold of Yoru, and not to mention what would it matter if you came back from Europe to me only for you to die!"

Ikuto looked at her, stunned by her words. He didn't have any other rebuttal but a fast kiss to her lips. Amu was too good for him.

She felt herself fall back against the bed, her eyes wide at his sudden kiss...she was expecting more of a relaxed comment, or a mellow offense.

"I'm no prince Amu-chan, I can't always be there to save you...but I'm a cat-character, so if you fall, let me be there to catch you...I always land on my feet you know. Plus you do make a good princess..."

Amu blushed staring up at his blue hair that hung from his face hovering over hers, and his intense blue eyes.

"I don't need a prince...I can handle myself you know."

"I know...but you're track record says otherwise...plus we both know you have a thing for trouble." He smiled a bit. She felt her blood rush to her face. "Oh...and your back looks better...except for the scars..."

"Scars?"

"Scars... that will remind me that I couldn't protect you Amu." His eyes dropped as he was still propped up over her.

"I see them as scars that'll remind me that I'll never let go." Amu said meekly.

"Never let go of what?" Ikuto raised his eyes to meet hers, as his mellow voice led his curiosity.

"You." She blushed harder.

"You did grow up."

"I did?"

"I'd say so."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz, I donno, you say stuff that surprises me sometimes..."

"Like what?"

"Like when you finally agreed to love me back." He kissed her again and she felt the weight of his body falter slightly onto hers. Her shirt was still half up, but she didn't care...I mean she cared but...nothing mattered with Ikuto anymore. She felt her hands move instinctively to his hair. She grasped a strand and then with his kiss getting more intense, moved upwards until she brushed her hand against something...something soft and furry. She closed her eyes and pressed into the kiss and brushed her fingers on it again.

Ikuto felt a severe shiver down his spine and felt his body move on its own, as it grinded into hers. "My ears..." he mumbled between kisses, as a half warning since he hadn't changed back yet.

"Woops...wait does that mean...Yoru?" Amu said, recovering from the kiss and the grind into her hips.

"Oh...shit." Ikuto character changed back to his normal self.

"Glad you did..." Yoru said as he blushed over to the shugo chara box where Ran and the others were, glad he could depart from Ikuto before it got too intense.

"Well that's unfortunate." Ikuto said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"I thought we were getting somewhere..."

"IKUTO!" Amu rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take that bath now...you can stay if you want just watch out for my parents."

"Fair enough." He shrugged at sat on her bed. She went through the bathroom door and let herself catch her breath. She didn't want it to stop either, but it was probably best. She took off her clothes and put the water on and wrapped a towel around her as she took out her hair. She walked over to the bath and thats when she heard a door creak...

* * *

_so incase anyone is wondering why I havn't put the Amaya thing to rest...i got a huge plot line coming along with this...so expect a long story (more chapters)...as to what door was opened and where...Amu's parents home maybe? Just Ran and the others scaring her before a quick talk? Ikuto going to go grab a snack...or..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rub-a-Dub-Dub-Theres a Cat in my Tub**

"What-" Amu turned to see Ikuto standing there.

"Amu you didn't really expect me to wait out there while you were in here?"

"What are you doing in here?!" Amu blushed.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in your towel before..."

"Not like this!"

"You were on your balcony...in your towel...when I came to your house for the first time...at least your inside now not outside in a towel..."

"It's not like I expected to have a random cat-boy on my balcony at night?"

"No and you didn't expect this either." He leaned over closer to her face and bit her ear.

"Agh! What was that for?"

"You played with my ear remember...and made it awkward for Yoru so ...pay back I guess." He shrugged.

"Fine. But I'm going to have a bath now so..."

"Well wait until I at least get undressed..." Ikuto said starting to take off his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I asked if I could join earlier and you didn't say no..." Ikuto shrugged, as Amu eyed him up almost automatically with his shirt off. "Plus I don't hear you persisting otherwise."

She dropped her head in defeat, as a sweat mark formed above her.

"If you don't want me in here Amu, I'll go...I didn't come over just to make out with you...I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well...I mean I am fine but..."

"I guess it just gets lonely at my place when your gone...you were right you know..." Ikuto turned to leave. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for-"

"Don't!" Amu hopped over and jumped up so she could wrap her hands around his neck. His face was close to hers, as he set his neck backwards in surprise. Her face blushed red.

"Fine I won't." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her up now too, and kissed her. She kissed him back until he fell back against the wall, almost hitting the towel hanger.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere safer..." He muttered.

"There?" She asked looking at the steaming water.

"I dont know about you but it looks nice to me." He gave a sideways grin and started to take off his pants. Amu's face went red. "Really? You know you've pretty much seen everything before."

"I...ahem...didn't really..._see_...it all..."

"Fair enough, if you need me I'll be in the tub." Ikuto said walking closer to the bath, pants still undone.

"Not fair! That's my bath!?"

"Oh is it...?" He smirked. "Then stop me?" He put one bare food into her tub.

Amu blushed, and saw him start to undo his pants when she took the shower curtain and closed it. Ikuto was surprised by her quick action and turned around to her, and kissed her. Amu blushed again and pulled him closer and this time Amu was pushed through the door. As they went over, kissing to the bed, Amu's towel let loose under her arms and started to slip of. Her eyes went wide as they kissed.

"Mhph...My...towel..."

Ikuto took it as a sign to take it off of her.

"Pervert!" She then scrambled to get underneath her covers. He was surprised but still laughing at her frantic scramble to be covered.

"Amu your not a child anymore...can you stop calling me pervert..."

"Well I still am a child...I am 15..."

"Turning 16 soon..." He added. "Look if you don't want to its fine Amu...but I'm at least going to get a cold shower out of this..." He looked back over to the bathroom with a shrug. He wasn't serious but she probably wouldn't get that.

"Whats wrong with a bath?" She asked.

"Kid stuff...or girly stuff..." He said as he was about to get up and walk away. She knew Ikuto was only playing games now...not surprisingly...but she did notice that he'd came to check on her. He was growing up...and maybe she should too. She'd grown up on her own last year trying to find out what her heart wanted...now...now she'd grow up for Ikuto. She grabbed his hand before he could actually leave and blushed.

He looked from his hand to her and sighed. "I'm not a dog you know...If you don't want to do this we don't have to Amu."

Amu blushed. "No, your a sly cat, but...it's been really hectic lately and I just want us to...be together...I guess..."

Ikuto smiled. "You're right it has been crazy with Amaya...and tomorrow it might get crazy again...but that is the last time anyone other than me gets to lay a hand on you."

"Oh is it?" Amu said surprised with a little blush.

"Mhm." He kissed her lips again and pressed his body against hers against the bed. Amu felt her head rush as his body was warm and hers...rathe bare. He twisted himself under the covers with her. She grabbed his neck and kissed him back. He placed his hand at her leg and felt his hand creep up as she felt pleasure between her thighs increase. Ikuto was older sure...but what did it matter...she loved him. She was sure of it. She felt the rush run straight between her legs as she arched back.

He kissed her stronger and felt his own rush. Luckily he'd kept himself a safety in his back pocket wallet...but still...wanted to make sure Amu was okay...underneath all of her panting sighs.

"Amu, you okay?"

She nodded and looked up at him with her gold eyes. Amu was the girl he'd had a thing for ever since she took back her egg from him, and kept coming around. No matter how much he had pushed her away behind Easter, she'd still care and look out for him.

"Still want that bath?" He asked.

She gave him a half angry typical Amu look, the other half was a smile that couldn't be hidden.

He laughed at her attempt to be angry and just gave her another kiss. She again felt the fabric of his black pants against her legs as his body was pressed to hers. He ran his hands down her back, and hers through his hair to his neck.

"Do you trust me?" He suddenly looked at her with his eyes...slightly mischievous, slightly serious.

"Yes...but what do you-" Amu started before Ikuto went under the covers and she felt something wet between her legs.

"Ikuto!" She coughed out.

She'd never known much about sex...only the basics...but Ikuto's tongue was not really part of the equation normally unless they were making out. Was this normal? Lapping her ...lady part...up like a cat would? She felt her face blush bright red, as her breath sped up. She felt a rush stronger then earlier and started to arch her back, as if her body agreed to work on its own accord until she felt release.

Ikuto snuck back up the covers and greeted her with a sly smile.

"What was ...that about?" Amu said catching her breath.

"Just showing you the joys of dating a cat-boy." He smirked and kissed her again. He felt his own member get...restless. Amu of course had to brush her hand by his ear, through his hair and he groaned.

Amu heard his groan as he pressed his body into hers, and she felt it. He was turned on too, and she blushed a bit. She pushed her body up towards his, as his pants hit her leg and he let out another small grown.

He got off of her for a minute and took off his pants beside her. Her golden eyes waited with a wide stare, her hair tousled on the pillow. He bent back over and kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around him and he placed himself overtop of her again. His kisses trailed down her neck and back up until he reached her mouth again and bit her lip playfully. She kissed him back with surprise, and heard his heavy breathing. She looked up at him with a slight smile and a stare that made him melt. He propped himself up and slowly entered her.

She felt him inside her, slowly feeling a release, as his hips grinded into her. She arched her head back and followed his lead, feeling him deeper inside her.

He couldn't handle Amu...she matched his hip movements perfectly and she looked so cute with her small panting, he caught her mouth in his as he fastened the pace.

She felt him move faster and felt herself coming closer to release, as he hit a spot farther in that made her moan a bit...if not for his mouth on his. She moved her wrapped arms from his neck to his hair, and heard his muffled moan from her mouth. She felt herself come closer...and suddenly she felt it.

When she came, he felt her walls around him tighten causing him to release as well. They both laid back onto the bed, and Ikuto took Amu in his arm wrapping her closer to him. "You're amazing Amu."

She blushed. "Shut up."

"I love you." He said and bit her ear. She turned to him out of confusion and he instantly kissed her when her lips were in reach.

Suddenly Amu heard a noise...a door? A lock...could it be...

_"Amu we're home!"_

"Shit Ikuto what are we going to do?!" She bounced straight up.

"Relax... I got it covered." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Am-" Her mother got up the stairs when she saw Ikuto by Amu's doorway. "Oh Ikuto, I didn't know you were here?"

"Yea, Amu said she was lonely at home, and I was concerned for her since she got hurt the other day, so I came over. I hope you don't mind...she's having her bath I guess...so I'm just waiting for her to be done...I don't mean to intrude." He leaned against the door frame.

"Oh not at all! I just don't have any dinner for you now...you'll just have to get Amu to split it with you. How considerate for you to come over for Amu's sake! Tell her to come get it when she's finished...and you can go sit in her room...her bathroom has a second door...I'm sure she won't mind."

"Thank you Mrs. Hinamori." He nodded and went back into her room.

"Ikuto?" Amu was in the bath now, and wondered if it had gone as smoothly as Ikuto planned.

"Yea?" He opened the door to her bathroom and her face went red.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm letting you know that it worked. She told me to wait in your room and to split your dinner with me."

"Well why arn't you in my room?!"

"After what just happened you care if I see you in your bath Amu?" He chuckled. "Don't worry I'll be waiting in the other room for you. Have a nice bath, hope its not too lonely without me." He grinned and left the room.

Amu sunk back into the bath...somehow today had helped...either way she let out a sigh, and relaxed...her stressed was relieved...at least..for now...

* * *

_So it might be a while, until another update (anyone else have midterms?) bc i'm drowning in work as of today...but Amaya's chapter will be next and so many things will be revealed about Kodami and what is going on... (PLOT TWIST ! ) ...unless of course I procrastinate and write more...he, he..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Intervention and A New Enemy's Tension**

Amu woke up the next day for school. She wondered how exactly Amaya would interact with them if they asked her to talk...still it was better knowing then not. Ikuto had left her with a calm mind,

She went down stairs for breakfast and left in a hurry, almost so much so she forgot Ikuto was picking her up.

"Hey, where you off too so fast?" Ikuto asked pulling up to her house almost after she was about to leave.

"Oh, sorry!" Amu shrugged with a guilty smile. "I'm just kind of stressed about today."

"Don't be...plus I'm bringing Yoru with me, any more battles you'll have a full force of us coming after her too." He said passing her a helmet.

"Right...I just can't shake this feeling that there is something more to this." She got on and they rode in silence to the school.

* * *

"Hey Amu-chan!"

Amu was surprised to see Kukai outside greeting them when they came.

"Kukai what are you-"

"Look if that Amaya chick is around you, you need a few body guards. Me, Tadase, Nagihiko and Ikuto are on this. Plus I told them about the strange shugo chara she had, so we're gonna figure it out. Like old times!"

Amu smiled. It was nice knowing she had friends who were still around to support her, even if she did spend a lot of time with Ikuto.

"So hows your back been?" Kukai asked.

"It's better now." Ikuto answered for her. She blushed, recalling last nights events.

"...oh well that's good. I'll see you guys on lunch break."Kukai left to go to class Ikuto and Amu following shortly after.

* * *

"What is going on...why am I so angry...why can't I be around anyone...Ikuto...why do I want to hurt that pink hair-"

"Relax Amaya-chan!" Kodami said as they both sat on the roof skipping class. "You wanted to be a lone wolf, its better being lonely." Amaya looked at her shugo chara. She had seemed trustworthy enough...she was her own dream right? She looked at her and noticed a red mark on her arm...

"Do I subconsciously want a tattoo too?"

"What?" Kodami asked.

"What's that mark on your arm with the circle and x?" She said pointing to a small red-tattoo like image on Kodami's arm.

"Nothing." Kodami said, her eyes glazing over.

"Tell me. Now." Amaya was offended why her guardian was now keeping secrets from her.

"I don't know." Kodami said. "I don't remember."

Amaya sighed. It was lunch time soon...she opened the door and went down to her floor to her locker when she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me?" She asked wondering what had possessed them to walk into her.

But when she met his eyes she went silent...the new guy in the senior class. His dark hair spiked, but long covering his one eye with strands of hair. His eyes a red color and calm...almost too calm. His skin was pale unlike her tanned skin and he wore a black shirt underneath his blazer with his collar popped high. His eyes struck her as he passed by almost reading her inner thoughts. She saw him give her a little smile as he walked away..he was kind of attractive...but still...

"What a creep..." She said and got her lunch out...maybe she'd go out at the back field today, where nobody could bug her.

* * *

"Hey, you ready to do this?" Kukai met Amu at her locker.

"I think so...something is up I know it." Amu said.

"Beat me here eh?" Ikuto added walking up, his hands in his pockets leaning off to the side.

"I just got here quick after class, didn't want to miss the action!" Kukai smiled.

"Came here right after class...I wanted to get Ran and the rest of them." Amu explained

"Fair enough." Ikuto shrugged with a smile.

"I'm here too." Tadase walked over. "Nagi-kun and Rima had a lunch date, but I told them we'd be fine. Tsukasa-sensei said to see if there was anything strange about Kodami...I'm not sure what but he seemed worried when I told him."

"I...I don't want to hurt Amaya though...I think she's just lonely." Amu added.

"We're not going to kick her butt unless she tries to hurt you again Amu." Kukai said with confidence.

"I second that." Ikuto said with a half smile.

"Does she have black hair and an serious stride?" Tadase asked.

"Kind of, why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because she just went to the back coart yard." Tadase looked out the window following the head of black hair.

"Nobody goes out there for lunch..." Kukai added.

"Maybe she wants too be by herself..?" Amu suggested.

"Too bad for her, let's go." Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and led her to the back field with Tadase and Kukai following.

Amaya sat down at was about to eat her sandwich when she heard people coming her way. She got off the bench and looked over to see Amu and Ikuto, with two other boys, one she recognized as the kid with the star character change.

"What the hell do you guys want?" She stood up, the breeze catching her hair.

"We just want to talk." Amu spoke up.

"Why the hell, would I want to talk to you?" Amaya asked crossing her arms.

"Because we think there is something wrong with your guardian." Kukai added.

"What? Kodami is perfectly fine...how dare you little br-"

"Relax Amaya. Most guardians don't want their owners to be lonely, most guardians are dreams of what the owner wants, and are normally...good." Ikuto spoke up and she caught his gaze and bit her lip. "You have to agree...you were diabolical out there...you could have killed us...the only time I've been like that is when I was influcenced by an X-character or their power."

"X-character?" Amaya repeated and the little symbol appeared in her mind. "Is it a red x with a circle around it? Is that what makes an X-character?"

They were all surprised. "No...an X character is a character guardian who is ignored...but what were you talking about?" Tadase said calmly.

"Kodami...she...had...no. No I won't deal with you...you'll probably get rid of Kodami!" She took a wide stance and Kodami came out. She character changed into Lone Wolf just as quickly. Amu swore she saw her eyes turn red for a second. "You wont...you wont..I'm the Lone Wolf...Lone Wolf...you'll pay, you'll pay...Amu. " Suddenly her power engulfed her and she suddenly had the x-circle mark on her arm too.

"That's the mark, she was talking about!" Tadase pointed to it. It looked exactly like an X-character mark but had a circle around it and looked almost tattooed to her skin.

"What is it?" Kukai asked.

"Whatever it is we have to fix it now..." Ikuto said, as Yoru appeared beside him.

"Amu, see if you can try to heal it. We'll keep her at bay...we need to tell Tsukasa about this after school..." Tadase added.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"I think he actually knows something about ths...lets character change guys!" Tadase finished.

They all character changed, outnumbering her four to one, yet still Ikuto and Amu knew she could be powerful.

"I will get Amu. You'll pay!" She repeated. Amu noticed how her trance like state had changed...

"Amaya, it's not your guardian character! Your right its the mark! Let us help and then you'll come back to normal! You don't have to be lonely...people care...we care!" Amu said as Amulet Heart.

Lone Wolf Amaya looked to her arm and saw the mark on her now. Kodami..Kodami what is going on ? She wondered...but only felt like Kodami was in control...her anger was breaching and something told her to go after Amu...Amu had it. She had what they wanted. "Full Moon Slice!"

They saw the circle around them and Ikuto knew what was coming next so he jumped over to Amu and pushed her out of the way through the force field of light before the slices came.

"Ikuto..." Amu said stunned but then knew what she needed to do. She got up and looked to Amaya who was preoccupied with getting rid of her friends...then Amu would be next...

"Don't be lonely Amaya! Let us help you! "Negative Heart, Lock On! - Open Heart!" She aimed it at Amaya and Amaya was stunned by it's power, she felt the tattoo start to leave her and started to pass out.

"Amu, aim it at her mark!" Ikuto shouted.

She nodded and tried to aim it at the mark, the mark seemed to go away but it took a lot more work and a lot longer to get it to heal. Finally it was gone and Amaya turned back to herself, and Kodami now was less menacing looking; no dark black mark under her eyes and white ears and a fluffy tail.

"Amu! It worked!" Tadase came over, all three a little scratched up from their attack.

"Huff* Yea...It...Did." Amu bent over trying to regain herself.

"Why are you so out of breath Amu?" Kukai asked worried.

"It drained her. That mark is seriously dark...I don't care what you say Amu, you and Amaya are going to the nurses office." Ikuto said looking at her with concern.

"I'm...fi-" She then kneeled over and Ikuto caught her. "Kukai can you bring Amu, I'll take Amaya." Kukai nodded, clearly the second biggest of the three as they walked to the school.

Amu felt her head spin and opened her eyes barely...someone was carrying her...she looked to the school...and swore...she swore she saw someone staring at them through a window...

* * *

"Amu?"

Amu opened her eyes slowly to see Ikuto's head resting on her bed in the school nurse's infirmary. "What...what...where is that person?"

"What Amu?" Ikuto looked at her confused.

"Someone was watching us...in the window." She scooted up in her bed and let her eyes adjust.

"You sure? We brought you up after you passed out. Tadase already left to go talk to Tsukasa."

"I'm sure." Amu nodded.

"Either way, you need to relax...I don't know what was up with that mark Amaya had but she's still out cold sleeping it off too. Kodami looks different...that thing messed with the both of them." Ikuto looked over to the adjacent bed where Amaya was resting.

"She really had it out for me...and thanks...for saving me." Amu said recalling Ikuto's lunge to get her out of Amaya's moon slice.

"Not that hard. Plus without you, we'd have a psycho-er Amaya still running around." Ikuto gave a half smile. "But, you can't keep this up if it's going to drain you this bad...forbid it ever happens again." He looked stern now...Amu watched his face get protective...it made her happy again to know she had people who watched out for her...still that mark...Amu felt a shiver up her spine.

"You cold?"

"A bit." She answered. "But I'm not sick or anything so i should be fi-" Before she could finish Ikuto was laying in her bed with her.

"Ikuto! We're in a public place!" She said blushing.

"I'm only keeping you warm...plus what do you think I am? Now go back to sleep, I'll make sure to wake you when we go see Tsukasa." He then kissed her forehead as she drifted back into a sleep...only to find the shadow with the red devilish eyes that she had seen before she left haunting her dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Cracked Key**

Amu woke up to her phone vibrating. She looked to see that it was Ikuto...he'd left to grab his motorcycle and would come get her so they could meet with Tsukama. She got up and noticed Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were all waiting patienlty for her.

"Hey guys."

"Amu-chan are you okay?" Su asked.

"Even Ran had a long nap!" Dia added.

"That mark was very powerful!" Ran admitted.

Amu looked over to the bed and saw that Amaya had already left. It was after school hours anyway so she went down to the floor down the stairs to the main floor. She grabbed her bag from her locker and closed it.

"I thought I was the only person left at the school."

Amu didn't recognize the voice...she turned to see a boy, Ikuto's age, dark black spiky hair that mysteriously covered his right eye only being able to see a glimmer of his red piercing eyes. His lips were in a casual smile and his jacket was of the schools with a black high popped-collar shirt. He had a gold earring in his left ear...he looked like a rebellious type...kind of like Ikuto...but...different...more so if anything.

"I...heh, heh, was just leaving actually..." Amu smiled quickly then went to leave.

"You're that Amu girl aren't you?"

"How did you know?" She turned around confused.

"Seniors talk to you know...apparently your the next big thing from the middle school. Next to that Ikuto guy in my grade."

"Oh...but...who are you?" Amu asked, kind of weirded by the fact he knew so much...but he did say he was in Ikuto's grade.

"Sakemishi Kage, but call me Kage. I'm new here...kind of figuring my way around the school. You seem pretty cool Amu, you got somewhere to be?" He smirked at her.

"Actually I was just going to meet someone to drive me home..." She said awkwardly.

"Well let me walk you out." He said as he walked beside her as they left for the door. Amu noticed that when he crossed his arms, his hands had gloves...but no fingers. Definitely some kind of weird rebellious thing...or something. He was kind of attractive...but way too rebellious and devilish for Amu's preference. He almost seemed older than Ikuto...or maybe it was just the way he walked with that cocky smirk on his face.

"What's that box for there on your bag?" He spotted the shugo chara box.

"Uhm...nothing I just hold my valuables there..." She scrambled.

"Cool." He shrugged eyeing it up. She spotted a grey chain around his neck.

"Is that a valuable necklace?" She asked trying to ask a similar question to make it less awkward.

"You could say so. An heirloom kinda thing." He almost looked surprised she'd spotted it at first.

"Amu, who's this?"

They both looked up to see Ikuto waiting beside his bike.

"I'm just walking Amu clearly to meet you. Worlds a dangerous place, wouldn't want anything happening to her would we?" Kage raised an eyebrow.

"You're the new guy...I remember seeing you around the school." Ikuto said.

"Name's Kage. And you're Ikuto, the local famous musician celebrity. I could say the same." He said looking at Ikuto with his ruby red eyes, holding out a hand to shake.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow back at the handshake.

"It's only a friendly handshake." Kage said, almost like a dare.

Ikuto shook his hand, but when he did, got a sense...a negative kind of sense he'd never felt before. Something was up with this Kage guy. "We'll Amu and I are leaving now, nice meeting you." Ikuto said shortly.

"You and Amu eh? Couple? Too bad, she's cute." He grinned slyly and turn to walk away. "See you Amu-chan." His red eyes darted to her and she stood there silent.

"You okay Amu?" Ikuto asked when Kage left.

"Yea, you?" She asked.

"Fine...I don't like that guy though." He said putting on his helmet.

"He seemed like he was just trying to be nice...or are you just jealous cause he called me cute?" Amu grew a wide smile. It wasn't often she had dirt on Ikuto...normally because she klutzed out...or got hurt...or something...

Ikuto looked at her and gave a sideways smile. "No I already know your cute...he just...gave me a bad feeling. We have to meet the others and Tsukasa now anyway."

He tossed her the second helmet. She nodded...she never got under Ikuto's skin...She took the back part of the seat and wrapped her hands around his waist as they went back to the old school.

"Good you guys made it!" Tadase smiled. Yasuko was standing beside him, with Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya and Ryu, who had red hair that stood on end, and was even a bit taller than Yaya.

"Whats the news on that mark?" Ikuto asked almost instantly. He wanted to know what Amu was up against.

"...Tsukasa said he'd explain." Tadase said, as he motioned them to follow him to the observatory.

"So nice to see everyone together again." Tsukasa greeted.

"I agree!" Yaya cheered. The rest nodded.

"It's too bad I can't provide better circumstance. The symbol you showed me was a long lost symbol...of a group that we had hoped had died out. If you say your friend-"

"-we wouldn't call her friend." Ikuto added.

"-was really touched by this mark that means you do have a new enemy."

"Well what is it? Who are they?" Kukai asked eagerly.

"...I dont know. I'd better start from the beggining...Originally the Humpty lock was made without a key. The family who made it was a family who had a gift; they could see Shugo Charas no matter what age they were. When they made the key and lock, they were hailed for their abilities to save dreams, using the divine crystals in it and pure gold to create this power. It was said the Founding King had this lock for the pure reason to save dreams of so many people that were loosing hope, and gave it to his Queen for safe keeping while he kept the key. However people were jealous of the Humpty Lock's power. It gave them a stronger chara...and rumored them able to access their chara even after they had grown...so one man decided to create a second key...in hopes of using the power for himself as well. He created it with a darkness in his heart for selfish means, and made it from a dark metal and dark red blood rubies...identical to the Dumpty key...and yet when he did attempt to open the lock...the Humpty lock almost cracked in two."

Amu and Yaya gasped. "But..."

"..I'm not done. Luckily the King was close by and used the key to restore the lock...how ? It was not recorded for certain, but after that the Man and his family were denied the right to have a shugo chara as punishment...how? The key's power had backfired and given him a mark...the mark of an X and a circle. It branded him so he now had no shugo chara...and rumoured to have cursed him, following him and his family to the grave. If ...if the lock were to break by the key...it is likely that all shugo's would cease to exist who were touched by this power...and any dying dreams would not be able to be saved."

"That's tragic." Nagihiko said.

"...if this girl did have this mark...and her shugo was acting out of sorts...it's likely that instead of causing an X-character, it is an X-shugo chara or Cracked Shugo Chara...a dream morphed into a nightmare...that is why her guardian was acting opposite to her want. If she wanted to be wanted, it told her to remain lonely. I believe that there is an alterior motive behind this...but someone from that lineage is using the Crack mark to influence these shugo. It's much more powerful, so Amu, you'll need all the help you can get. If you need to attack the person fine, but be cautious...they're not just X-characters ...if they character change they are a person as well. I'm hoping your powers will adjust with the lock to help you."

"So you're telling us this Crack Mark causes this?" Tadase asked.

"I believe so. The crack mark was burnt into the skin of the man who almost destroyed the lock...and...probably holds some of that power. It's a decedent now clearly...so watch out. Use your cell phones if anything were to happen." Tsukasa sighed. "This is not what I had hoped for you kids, but all the same..."

"What was the key like?" Ikuto asked.

"Exactly like yours Ikuto...but it's called the Cracked Key...it's not cracked itself but it's properties are dangerous...you have a formidable enemy now. I can't stress that enough."

"Will Amaya be okay?" Amu asked.

"As long as whoever touched her doesn't influence her chara again, yes...she should recover." Tsukasa smiled.

Amu sighed relieved.

"Just be careful Amu, you have the lock." Tsukasa said before they all left.

"Nothing is going to happen to Amu." Ikuto said and stepped in front of her.

"I'm glad you believe so. I'm also glad you're back." He smiled to Ikuto. Ikuto gave a nod, and a smile.

"Please, go home tonight and relax. Amu thank you once again for your strength, but don't exert yourself...we need a holder of the Humpty Lock so we can protect others."

"I won't." Amu nodded and Tsukasa smiled.

"This is getting too formal. If you ever feel like visiting again I'll welcome you all. Be careful." He nodded and went to leave.

"...a new enemy huh?" Rima said.

"...I didn't think we'd be part of anything this big..." Yasuko said. Ryu nodded.

"We just have to be strong all over again. It's happening at the high school so you two we'll call you over if we need help." Tadase said taking charge.

"We'll keep an eye out there, I'll fill Utau in too." Kukai nodded.

"Whatever happens we make sure Amu-chan is safe with her Lock!" Yaya repeated.

"And make sure this person doesn't do anymore damage." Ikuto said finally staring at Amu. She knew he'd been talking about her scratches, and passing out today. He hated it it when she was hurt. She nodded to them.

"Why don't we go home now..." Kukai yawned. "All this shugo stuffs got me dead tired."

"Speak for yourself." Amu said.

"Hey, we got hit a bit too!" Kukai defended with a cheesy smiled.

"We're going to leave now anyway." Ikuto nodded.

"Us too." They agreed and left the observatory in their groups.

"I can't believe there is another key..." Amu said as her and Ikuto walked to the motorcycle.

"I thought only mine fit...but I guess the Cracked one really doesn't anyway... I wonder..."

"What?"

"...its just...if you're wearing the lock and it breaks...does it affect you?"

"Well maybe my shugo chara might..."

"No Amu I mean you. Plus I don't care where you're going, I'm coming now...I'm not leaving you alone if there is someone looking for the lock."

"...funny...that was you threatening to take the lock a year or two ago..." Amu muttered with a smile.

"I'm different."

"How so? You -"

"I wont harm you. This person with the mark? Can't be sure." Ikuto said as Yoru sat on his shoulder.

"I'll be careful. Want to go back to your place tonight?" Amu asked.

"Why? Didn't get enough of me last night?" He smirked.

"Thats not it..." She blushed. "I just don't want my parents bugging me...I want to relax."

"Fair enough." He said as he got on the bike. "Still I need to get something in return."

"Pervert." Amu whacked his head lightly and sat on the back of the bike as they drove off to his apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Strike Two**

"Hey Amu?" Rima walked over.

"Yea?" Amu said eating her lunch with Ikuto who had his head laying on her lap, apart from her persistence not too now that it was too cold to go on the roof for lunch.

"I think we found something..." Rima said.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto said remaining on Amu's lap.

"...someone else with a shugo chara. I took a art class...well...anyway he was trying to do a carving...for someone he liked...but it ended up pretty bad and the class made fun of him. Long story short, not two minutes after class I looked for him to make sure he was okay...found he had a shugo chara...this little wood-maker looking boy...but he had those dark lines under the eyes...and you'll never guess what else..."

"...that mark?!" Amu asked.

"Pretty sure except this time it was on its back." Rima said.

"Why not the arm..." Ikuto asked.

"How would I know?" Rima answered promptly.

"Who was around him at the time?" Amu asked.

"Empty hallway. He was crying, and then it hatched. I think his name is Kaede...he seems kind of unpopular..." Rima shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Amu asked.

Rima looked from Ikuto on Amu's lap to Amu and sighed. "I'm not sure...I'll tell Tadase and Nagi-kun."

"I don't think we can do much until he acts out...we can't heal him if he doesnt have the mark yet...plus...Amu you need to figure out another way to heal them." Ikuto said.

"...Excuse me?" She moved her legs and Ikuto nearly fell over. "How am I supposed to just magically figure it out? It's hard enough trying to heal those things?!"

Ikuto got up, and rubbed his head. "I didn't mean...I don't know...why don't you use that little baton-boomerang thing you have or something...It's not like I want you to exert yourself Amu-chan."

Amu sighed. She knew when he called her Amu-chan he was being serious...or at least concerned...or something...

"I'm going to go find Nagi-kun, but if anything happens we'll let each other know." Rima said, sick of watching them bickering.

"I'm going to go get my stuff for class...I'll try to figure something out. Maybe we should go back to Tsukasa tonight to see if he knows a better way to heal these marks." Ikuto said as he stretched.

"Ok...I'll see you after school?" Amu looked up at him as he left got up to leave the bench.

"I'd hope so." He gave her a sideways smile and kissed her on the forehead. "You owe me for letting you stay over last night still..."

"How...if I stay-" She was about to persist but he already walked away. She grabbed her bag and figured she might as well go inside too, when she felt someone brush up past her.

"Ikuto I don't care how cat like you are, I told you not to sneak up on-"

She turned and instead saw Kage standing behind her with a raised eyebrow and his sideways smile, his eyes seemed always mid-open as if he was as calm as could be.

"- oh sorry...I though you were..." Amu said.

"Ikuto is cat-like? Strange trait for a musician." Kage smirked.

"...not that strange I guess...heh, heh." Amu said trying to play it off.

"So what's got you all alone on the bench?"

"I wasn't ...Ikuto and Rima were here a minute ago..."

"Ah." Kage said flipping his hair only for it to fall back right in front of his eye. "So Amu, what exact valuables do you keep with you all the time?" He said sitting down, spotting the box hanging off of her school bag.

"Uh..uhm...nothing really...It's more the box that has value..."

"Box eh? Can I see?" He asked.

"Uhm...well..."

He took it in his hands anyway and looked at it. He opened the latch and was about to open the lid when Amu took it back.

"No need to be so grabby." He smirked. "I don't know what is so important...there is nothing in that box."

"Huh...oh yea right." She said. "I guess I'm just kind of private with my stuff." She tried to laugh it off. How could she have forgotten...if a person doesn't have a shugo...or already had one...they loose sight of them as an adult if they stop believing in them. "So what's your necklace then?"

"This?" He asked. "Family heirloom...here, it's an oval locket my dad gave to me before he passed. It don't open though. " He said and put it back in his shirt. Amu noticed it was kind of oblong and a silver color.

"What do you think is in it?"

"Who knows, maybe some kind of picture or jewel or something...or family secret. Ill never know. Nice talking to you though." Kage got up and patted his hand on her shoulder before he left.

Amu wondered what was up with him...nice...and devilishly handsome in a way...but strange. He seemed friendly kind of patting her on her shoulder...she guessed. Plus didn't Ikuto say he didn't like him? Then it occured to her... She needed to talk to the rest of them right after school!

* * *

"Ikuto!" Amu said, and met him on the third floor stairs.

"What? Why are you up here Amu?" He said, wondering why she'd come all the way upstairs.

"I think I figured out why the symbol is on a different places on the shugo...what if the mystery person...the one with the crack symbol is touching the person...everyplace so far that the marks have been is a place a person could touch...if Tsukasa was right the mystery person is instigating these changes." Amu said.

Ikuto stared at her for a second. "So they can see shugo charas."

"I guess..."

"I thought that the family with the Cracked symbol curse was prevented from having shugo charas."

"...doesn't mean they can't see them...if they believe in them or something." Amu shrugged.

"Well I'm impressed."

"What do you mean impressed?" Amu was ticked.

"I don't know...thats a pretty bold realization...even for you Amu." He smirked.

Amu bit her lip in anger. "Oh and you'll never guess who I saw again today..." She turned and raised her nose in the air.

"Who?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Kage...he came and sat with me after you left."

"I don't like him."

"Well he can't be the mystery person because he couldn't see my chara..."

"He almost SAW your chara?!" Ikuto said wide eyed.

"He wanted to know why I kept a little box on me all the time."

"So he spies on you?"

"No he was curious. Plus he said the box looked empty so clearly he's nothing to worry about." Amu said.

"...remind me to never leave you alone during lunch early..." Ikuto smirked.

"Why? You don't trust me?" Amu asked, accusingly turning away.

"No, I just guess I shouldn't leave a cute girl like you around for other guys to spy on." He grinned and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Amu blushed. "Fair enough." *Vrmmm* "Wait I got a text... Rima said that Nagihiko saw Kaede go into the wooded area across from the school...we should go meet them?"

"Sounds fine. Yoru should be outside waiting anyway...just don't exert yourself kay Amu?"

She nodded. "Come on...we shouldn't leave them with him if he's going to attack?"

"A shugo attacking...never thought I'd see the day..." Ikuto said following her down the stairs to the lockers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Cuts Close to the Heart**

"Shh...there he is..." Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko were hiding behind some shrubs when Ikuto and Amu arrived. They hid and looked over to see Kaede, a smaller boy, with brown hair who was talking to a small wood-worker like Shugo seem to be called Moku. He had the same black lines under his eyes, and when he turned had a red mark on the shoulder.

_"You're a good woodworker! What do they know! You don't need them, you have me now!"_

Tadase looked to them and whispered. "It's almost like its brainwashing him to only follow the shugo's wants..."

"Maybe that's the reason the Cracked Mystery Person makes the marks." Nagi-kun hypothesized.

"Amu, tell them about what you figured out...or have you forgot already?" Ikuto nudged her.

"Oh! I think the Mystery Person is somehow marking these people through touch...a shoulder and an arm are both places that people can touch easily without them noticing?" Amu guessed.

"You could be right Amu." Tadase nodded.

"What if we try to help before he character changes?" Rima asked.

"How?" Amu asked.

"Try to show him he doesn't need the shugo..." Rima suggested.

"Could work...let's go." Amu nodded.

"Kaede?" Rima said, Amu followed.

He turned to them. "What do you want?" He said it with a broken vengeance, like they were the ones who called him out in class.

"We just heard what happened and wanted to see if you were okay?" Amu said cautiously.

"What do you care?"

"I saw it happen...they were mean...your carving wa-" Rima started.

"-it was absolute shit! My grandfather and father are the best carvers this side of the city and now I can't even impress a girl with shitty little bear..."

Amu and Rima stood wide eyed. He was vicious...and terribly mad...like this was the end of the world.

"I don't need you, I have Moku now! Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"...shit, we know what comes next..." Ikuto said behind the bushes as they all stood up ready to transform.

Suddenly Kaede and Muko character changed together, and a small but angry looking carpenter character, with a skull on his hat was glaring at them.

"I think we should change now Amu..." Rima said backing up.

Amu nodded, just as Ikuto as the Black Lynx leapt in front of her. Rima and Amu changed quickly. Tadase and Nagihiko followed as well.

"You don't need to worry! Nobody expects you to be as good as your grandfather! Practice and you will be someday, plus if the girl really likes you, she'll be grateful and accept the gift no matter what!" Amu said as Amulet Heart.

"Lies! I can't carve wood to nice things, but I will not listen to this!" He jumped up and suddenly a blade came out of his shirt where his hand was and started to slice the bases of a bunch of trees as they scattered to move out of the way.

"Look he's got the mark on his shoulder now!" Tadase said, dodging a near falling tree.

"I'll try to heal it!" Amu nodded.

"Amu be careful!" Ikuto said.

"I will."

"No be careful!" He nodded to Kaede who had a serious eye on Amu for some reason. Ikuto was separated by a fallen tree and didn't like his look.

AMu looked to Kaede, who was staring at her intently. "You have it! It's your fault!"

Amu was confused, when suddenly he threw five sharp carving knives at her, she was intern pinned down to the ground by them. Kaede loomed over her, and she saw...his eyes...were blank...brown but no light...and is looking at her...lock? The Humpty Lock?

Suddenly a quick blur pushed Kaede off of her, and picked her up just as quick. She shakes her head, and see's Ikuto, carrying her bridal style away from him off the ground.

"...his eyes are blank..." She muttered. He looked down at her.

"We need to get rid of that mark now. Amu, just don't-"

"I know. I'll be careful." She stopped him and jumped out of his arms.

Rima had tried to use her tight rope to tie him down, but kept slicing it.

Tadase was trying to block the knives and Nagihiko was trying to hit him with his "beat dunk" but no avail yet.

"That's enough. You don't need to be controlled by Moku or the Cracked Mark anymore." Amu called out her Heart Rod. She used it as it brushed against him briefly, getting his attention. She looked at her baton as it remained in her hand.

"_Why don't you use that little baton-boomerang thing you have or something..."_

Could Ikuto have been on to something. "Negative Heart, Lock On! - Open Heart!" She instead made the heart motion with the Heart Rod and suddenly the end of it glowed lighter then before, and engulfed Kaede in it's light as the mark on his shoulder slowly dissolved into the light, and he turned back to normal.

"Wow that was awesome Amu!" Nagihiko said, as they looked to her all in awe.

"...I'm surprised...too." She said and fell to her knees.

"You okay?" Ikuto said beside her.

"I think...just a little tired." Amu said.

"You took my advice eh?" Ikuto smirked. "Still I swear there has to be a better way."

"Is Kaede okay?" Rima asked as he was on the ground.

"Another infurmary trip and we'll be called the gang of the highschool..." Tadase said.

"We'll look after it. When he wakes up if he's fine, we'll talk to him, get him a ride home." Nagi said. "You should get back home and rest up Amu."

"I second that." Ikuto said and took her in his arms. She rested her head on her shoulder...she hated being this weak and useless after. She watched her friends wave them off and spotted something in the trees. A shadow again...two red eyes and a masculine figure...the same one she'd seen when they'd battled Amaya, and then it disappeared into the trees. She bit her lip and hoped to god that the Cracked Mystery Person wouldn't strike too soon.

"Here just relax on the couch for a bit. I'm going to make a call." Ikuto said as he rested her on the couch.

"To who?" She asked.

"Tsukasa. He's got to know a better way to help you defeat these marks." Ikuto said and took out his cell.

"...what if he doesn't?" Amu said.

"He's going to have too...my idea may have worked, but you can't keep this up..." Ikuto said. Amu sighed...he was right. The heart rod helped...she had no clue it could do that...funny how Ikuto had figured it out on accident. She yawned and slouched onto the black leather couch.

"Hey Tsukasa-sensei...its Ikuto?"

"Ikuto, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Amu...we've been healing the marks but even using her heart rod it's using all of her and Ran's energy. They're more powerful." Ikuto walked over to the balcony and watched the sun start to go down.

"Amu will get stronger I don't doubt it, but in the meantime tell her to try to use Dia more often...she was her last one and as long as she really wants to heal these kids, it should feed off her want rather than her energy. Ran, Mikki, and Su are more of her dreams...Dia is the kind of embodiment of her power. Has anyone of them tried to take the lock yet?"

"The lock...I don't think..." Ikuto said. "...actually they might have. I can't be sure."

"Keep your Dumpty Key on you at all times Ikuto. If Amu has the Humpty Lock...and that Cracked Key is near it, only your key can undo the damage if at all."

Ikuto pulled the key out from his pocket. Amu had only used it once and it provided them with the ability to change their forms. "Tsukasa...why did my father have the key in the first place?"

"One can only speculate. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually Ikuto." With that Tsukasa hung up.

Ikuto sighed and looked at the key and put it back in his pocket. Sometimes he hated how much faith Tsukasa had him to figure these impossible things out. He walked over to Amu who was napping...whatever happened...Amu wouldn't be harmed...or that Lock. He was about to lay on the couch with her when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and noticed a text from an unknown number.

_"It's Amaya. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I want to talk to you and Amu tonight. Meet me at the school gate tonight. No fights. Please."_

He was surprised by her tameness given off by the text. He sighed and looked to Amu. This time...just incase...both of them were bringing their shugos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Sheep In Wolves Clothing and A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

Amu and Ikuto got off his bike as they pulled over down the street from the high school gates. Ikuto thought it could be a trick, but Amu wondered if she wanted another ultimatum for Ikuto. The nap she had made her feel a lot better, and she figured she'd take Tsukasa's advice and use Dia if he thought it would help. Dia's powers were stronger...it seemed weird that she'd have to result to hers but she was mostly the only one who he suspected could purify the Cracked Marks.

Ikuto walked ahead of her as they walked to the gate. The silhouette of a person was soon revealed to be Amaya, standing under a street light, as it flickered on as the sun was setting.

"We're here, what do you want Amaya?"

"...Look you don't need to be pushy. I know I've had a crush on you for a while Ikuto but...I swear...that wasn't me. I'll still compete for your heart, but not like that..." She said, looking at them. Her arms were crossed. Amu noticed her arm was bandaged.

"...your arm..?" Amu started.

"Yea, that mark actually left a scar...so what are those X-marks?"

"You remembered it all?" Ikuto asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?"

"Nagi-kun said that Kaede didn't remember much...just that Muko was supportive of him now." Amu said.

"So why can you?" Ikuto looked to her.

"Hey, don't look at me like that?" She said offended at his accusatory look. "I have the scar now on my arm for life. Look I'll keep your little secret a secret, if you keep my psycho actions on the D.L. okay? Thanks."

"Do you know who, or how you got that mark? Did anyone touch you on your arm at school?" Amu asked.

"No, its always busy in the hallways...I wouldn't have noticed if they did." Amaya shrugged.

"Makes sense. Look, just do us a favor, see anyone acting suspicious just let us know." Ikuto said bluntly.

"Anything for you. You'll see, my shugo changed, now I'll find myself a pack...or real friends. " She smiled. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. Amu sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?" Ikuto asked.

"...think so...It don't want your pity. But thanks for saving my ass. " Amaya nodded.

"No prob, we're going now." Ikuto said as he started to walk away.

"Thanks Amaya." Amu said awkwardly before she left. Amaya shrugged and walked away...Ikuto was still her main crush...thats one thing that wouldn't change.

"She could have just texted us that..." Ikuto said.

"Still at least she's nicer..." Amu said.

"You rested?" He said as they got back on his bike.

"Yea, why?" She said following.

"Quick stop before the sun is completely down?" He smirked at her.

"Where?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said. Minutes later they were in the downtown square.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Be right back." He said as he left her to the bench. Ikuto was so much different now...she'd seen a less rebellious side to him lately...maybe she wasn't the only one growing up...

"Here." He said and held out a chocolate icecream cone in front of her.

"What? Don't you want one?" She said.

"I don't need a full ice cream." He said as he sat down, as she started to lick hers. "...when I can have some of yours." He started to lick it too.

Amu blushed. "You had to do this again."

He shrugged. "It was more fun when I was teasing Tadase. I got to eat ice cream and you." He smiled.

"Eat..me?" Amu almost coughed. She recalled him saying a similar thing in front of Tadase.

"Inadvertent kiss.. isn't that what your shugo called it?" They giggled and he smirked at her. "Plus...I mean I kind of did so..."

"Ikuto!" She said and tapped him on the head.

He shrugged and took another lick of the ice cream. She rolled her eyes and continued to eat the ice cream too.

"See wasn't it a nice treat?" Ikuto grinned slyly, trying to rub it in.

"I guess...why'd you do this?" Amu asked.

"I don't know. Just kinda figured after all the stress it'd be a nice break." He said leaning back. "Plus I thought you liked sweet stuff?"

"Sort of...why don't you?" She asked.

"Not too much, but there is one sweet thing I really like..."

"Really what?"

"You." He bent in and kissed her, tasting the chocolate left on her lips. Amu rolled her eyes but kissed back, as the sun set behind them.

* * *

Amaya hated how her father wouldn't buy her a car. He had the money, he probably just had no clue she was old enough to drive...he never payed any attention to her anymore.

She walked through the crowds of people downtown, it was the only way to get to her house on the other side of the downtown complex. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"Ah!" She said as she held it with her other hand and noticed the scar of the Cracked Symbol was glowing. "What the?" She said before another sharp pain ran through her arm. She bent down, yelling in pain. Suddenly people around her realized she was in pain and left a circle of room around her...not sure if she was hurt, or just crazy. Nobody seemed to be able to see her burning mark. She breathed hard trying to deal with the pain.

She then saw a palm of someones hand with a black pair of fingerless gloves in front of her face. She looked up to see the new boy from school with the black spiky hair giving her a dangerously calm smile. She took his and as he looked at her and watched as her eyes glazed over and went blank. She smiled back at him calmly as she stood stood up. They walked off, leaving the crowd dumbfounded by the events...including one other, who just happened to be watching nearby.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Meeting**

At this point, none of them cared if their shugos were showing. All of them brought them to school, and decided later that day to have their own meeting, just like old times to try to figure out a strategy to find out who the Mystery Cracked person was.

Amu was just about to go meet the others, when Ikuto walked up.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yea I just have to-" She said, stopped, and almost dropped her book.

"What?" He said. "Amu?" And then he followed her gaze as he saw Amaya...but...she looked odd...like fierce or angry...and she was walking beside Kage, who had gave glance Amu's way and then looked back as they walked to the far stairwell.

"Kage and Amaya... strange." Amu said. "I thought she only liked you Ikuto?"

"Me too. Maybe he's her new friend she was talking about?" He guessed.

"I don't think so."

They turned to see Amaya's old followers...or friends, two brunettes standing there who had clearly overheard their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

They gave her a little look and then talked. "She told us the other day he bumped into her. She thought he was a total creep...a total hot creep...but either way she wasn't on friendly terms until today. What a bitch? Ditching us like that..." They walked away clearly peeved.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the mark?" Amu asked.

"I don't know...all she had was a scar so I don't see how...but we better go. We'll mention it at the meeting." Ikuto said shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh right!" She said and took her shoes out of her locker and left with Ikuto, to the meet the others.

"They said they'd be at the playground..."

"...the playground?" He repeated.

"Look its the only place on the park for enough of us to sit. We don't have the school anymore." Amu explained.

"Hey Amu!" Tadase waved.

Amu looked. Rima, Nagi-kun, Tadase, Kukai ...and Utau? Why was Utau here?

"Don't give me that look Amu, I'm here for an important reason." Utau defended.

"What's going on?" Ikuto asked.

"Utau said she saw something strange last night." Kukai explained.

"We have something to tell too." Amu added.

"What is it?" Rima asked.

"Last night Amaya called us to meet and she told us she remembered everything. She said she'd keep the secret if we didn't tell everyone she was psycho." Ikuto explained.

"She also had a scar from the mark. Did Kaede have one?" Amu asked.

"We never checked." Nagihiko said.

"Which brings me to my point." Utau said. "I was downtown walking home for a late night session...I'm actually releasing a new album soon by the way. Anyway I noticed a crowd gathering and when I went over it was Amaya. She was yelling in pain, and I noticed her scar...was glowing...blood red."

"What? How? Didn't Amu heal it?" Ikuto asked.

"I thought so too." Tadase added.

"Well not enough...but thats not it. Then a guy walked up to her...he had this spikey black hair and deep red eyes...kind of attractive but man the weirdest thing happened. He held out his hand...which by the way had like hobo-gloves on ...and suddenly poof she was fine and went and walked off with him...but like all trance like? Honestly she has issues...and that guy? Somethings up."

"We saw her today with him at school. That guy never rubbed me the right way." Ikuto added.

"But Kage couldn't see shugos...he couldn't be the Cracked Person...otherwise how would he know who to touch...plus...he seemed nice?" Amu said.

"Doesn't matter whose nice Amu, we need to keep a watch out for anyone...but your right...if he couldn't see them it doesn't seem possible. Is it possible Amaya is the person?" Kukai said.

"I don't think so. Somehow I get an impression from Tsukasa that the Cracked Key holder is male...still if the scar was on her arm its not likely its her because how could she imprint it onto other peoples skin?" Tadase asked.

"I agree. I don't think it's her. Her shugo seemed normal last night too...maybe someone else in the crowd was the Mystery Person and was trying to re-recruit her again?" Ikuto wondered.

"But why her?" Rima asked.

"Too many questions and not enough answers." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Nagihiko is right." Amu sighed. "Oh and apparently Dia is my new shugo of choice, so if anything happens I should be okay this time."

"Good, at least thats one thing settled." Tadase said.

"Look whatever problem we have with this Cracked guy, we need to fix it. Public displays are not good...especially if he's recruiting people." Utau pointed out.

"So we need to have all eyes open for anyone suspicious." Tadase concluded.

"I'm keeping my eye on that Kage guy. I don't care, the moment I met him I got a bad vibe." Ikuto said.

Amu sighed. "We'll both keep an eye out for Amaya, and maybe Kaede too. If his personality changes again, we'll have to handle two instead of one."

"We got to stop them from winning. Not to mention we need to make sure this Cracked guy doesn't get anywhere near Amu and that Lock. Amu is the only one who can use it, and the Humpty Lock is done for if the Cracked Key fits into it." Kukai added.

"Unless I'm around. I might be able to fix it like Tsukasa said." Ikuto took out the Dumpty Key.

"Either way, lets all watch out. These Marks are proving to be harder to get rid of then even Easter was." Tadase sighed. "I think the meetings over...right?"

They nodded and all went their separate ways. Ikuto walked over to Amu.

"I'm not trying to bug you by keeping an eye on Kage. It's just an instinct I have...or a feeling."

"I know. But his chain on his neck was just a locket, he told me he couldn't see the eggs and maybe he just happened to help Amaya out."

"You could be right Amu, but just trust me on this...I'm not forbidding you to see him...I'm not that kind of boyfriend you know."

"I know. I just wish we could figure this all out." Amu sighed.

"We will." Ikuto said and hugged Amu from behind. "Theres more of us this time than last time...plus I got the key just incase."

"You're probably right." She sighed and turned to him. As she gave him a kiss, she felt eyes on them...maybe two red ones...but somehow it seemed like more than one person...staring at them. Never did Amu feel so happy to be in Ikuto's protective arms at that moment. Ever.

* * *

_Thanks to the people that review my stories, but honestly I'm just happy to have readers! And so much support too! I upload a lot because at night my brain is restless and poof ideas! Anyway don't worry more lemon and more Cracked Mystery Guy drama soon! Love to hear feedback, but thanks just in general for the support! _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Midnight Tension and a Troublesome Duo**

"Hey Amu?"

"Yea?" She said as she started to walk over to the bike.

"I don't think you can come over tonight...unfortunately." Ikuto said.

"Oh, why?" Amu asked.

"I have a test tomorrow in music theory." He yawned. "Since it's my last year at the high school...apparently I need to do well.

"...Ikuto, why do you need a diploma if you're already a famous musician?" Amu asked innocently.

He laughed a bit. "Amu, I'm not exactly a famous musician...but just incase I ever want to go back to school...Tsukasa really thought I should anyway. Turns out it was a good thing I did come back."

"Oh, okay." Amu smiled back. "If you want, I can just walk home?"

"No way your walking home alone." He said as he drove her home on his bike. He went back to his place and started to study...but something was bugging him.

"I never counted you as a study-er Ikuto-nya?" Yoru said.

"I'm not..." He said as he looked down at the pages. He couldn't focus. "Yoru...if the Cracked Mystery guy has a descendent...then who is the descendent of the original King?"

"What-nya?" Yoru asked.

"If anyone can fix this...or at least the lock it would be the descendent of the original King's family wouldn't it?" Ikuto asked.

"Maybe, but the lock won't get broken anyway! You can protect Amu!" Yoru said.

"I'd like to think so." He said. "I need a break, come for a walk?"

"Nya-sure!"

Ikuto left for a walk, the sun was already almost down by this time and he honestly needed to figure out two things for Amu and the Lock's sake. Cracked guy's identity and now...possibly...who the King was...if Tsukasa knew wouldn't he tell them? Tsukasa was one of the past Seiyo Acadamy Kings, but if he was heir, wouldn't he have a child at least to keep the lineage? Or maybe he was thinking too literally...Tadase was the King kind of...but still, why didn't Tsukasa tell Ikuto to give Tadase the key then? Shouldn't the rightful King have the key? Amu had the lock becasue she apparently had a record number of Shugo Chara...he continued to walk as he felt his arm bump into someone on the dark street.

"Sorr-" He started then saw a shadow of a male figure look at him, until the person stepped into the light. Kage. He held back his sorry.

"No worries. So Amu tells me your cat like? You'd think you'd be a little more nimble then to bump into someone." Kage smirked.

"I walk where I please." Ikuto said shortly.

"Ha, ha you really do sound like that kind of person it don't you. Yet all you seem to identify with is a cat...tell me why a cat?" Kage talked vaguely.

"You tell me." Ikuto said as Yoru came out. Yoru flew over to Kage, and swarmed around his head. Kage kept a straight gaze, as Ikuto watched for any motion of his eyes recognizing the chara.

Kage shrugged. Ikuto looked at him. He wore a long pine green trench coat, opened buttoned, with a high color that brushed his cheeks. His black button up shirt also was open slightly, with a similarly popped collar, and a pair of grey ripped jeans. He wasn't any bigger than Ikuto...almost the same height. Amu was right...he did wear gloves on his hands...he just came across as questionable...

"So, they're housing the gymnastics competition at the high school tomorrow...maybe your can try out, dance around with those cat moves of yours."

"I do always land on my feet, but that's not my scene. Thanks for the offer." Ikuto said shortly.

"Fair enough." Kage shrugged. "Funny how Amu's dating you...so typical."

"Typical?" Ikuto said, staring hard at him.

"Completely oblivious...or I thought so." Kage smirked. "Either way...she could do so much better..."

"Funny, I thought psychotic was more your type...hows Amaya?" Ikuto challenged.

"Nothing more then a puppy, and it seems I have the bone...I never did understand what they saw in you... of course Musicians always do walk out...they never stay around for long." Kage smiled coyly.

Ikuto wondered why that sounded like it had so much to do with his father... He gritted his teeth. Kage...was up to something...Cracked guy or not... Ikuto was keeping a close eye on him.

"Nice talk. See you at school Ikuto." Kage turned around, still smirking, and disappeared into the darkness.

When Ikuto was confident he was gone, he character changed with Yoru and went back to his appartment...he looked at his theory notes...somehow...school just didn't seem important anymore...Amu did.

* * *

"Hey, want to go watch the competition? The others were going to meet us there?" Amu said as Ikuto met her for lunch.

"We could...is there anything special about the competition today?" Ikuto asked, wondering why Kage had mentioned it last night.

"...I don't think so...why'd you ask?" Amu questioned.

"No reason." Ikuto said, and shrugged as he followed Amu to the gym. Tadase, Kukai, Rima and Nagi were already there waiting.

"Hey! Hurry over, the floor routines are starting!" Rima said, motioning to them to sit down.

"What's cool is they're doing doubles. Basically the two partners, have to compliment each others actions ,without getting tangled in their prop." Nagi explained.

"Who are those two?" Amu pointed at two girls...clearly partners, but looked almost identical if not for their pink body suit and pale blue body suit.

"Maiha, and Maiko, they're twins. They've won 3 years straight...they might as well be mirrors to each other." Kaiko said.

"My parents know their parents." Rima said. "Apparently they're like coaches to them."

"Doesn't that get stressful?" Ikuto asked.

"It might...but that kind of dedication is amazing." Tadase said as they watched. They moved in complete harmony to each other, both holding an end of a ribbon. Even their flips were in sync. Amu and the group stood in awe, and watched the following acts until lunch was over. Ikuto looked around but didn't see Kage anywhere...maybe Kage was just trying to get under his skin...

* * *

"I can't believe the Honokashi twins didn't win first place this year..." Tadase said as they were about all to walk home after school.

"Yea, that new pair did. I mean I liked them, but I've always supported Maiha and Maiko." Rima nodded.

"And...apparently their parents were appalled. Some people saw them being yelled at after the match...after they called out the judges." Nagihiko added.

"Really? Couldn't that disqualify them?" Amu said wide eyed.

"No, their parents are pretty rich, and put a lot of money into the competition, but under normal circumstances yea. They got second though...at least." Tadase added.

"But they don't go to nationals if they get second." Rima added.

Ikuto listened quietly...then it dawned on him...maybe that was why... "Where did the girls go after the competition?"

"I heard that they had the gym roped off for practice...and stayed they're to start training for next year since the stuff was still set up." Rima said.

"Yea, I went to go practice my hoops after but the gym was still blocked off." Kukai added.

"I think we should go check on them." Ikuto said suddenly.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"I just have a feeling that they might be the next Cracked targets...or something." Ikuto said.

"You can predict these things?" Rima asked.

"No just a hunch." He said.

"It fits, if they were broken down enough by the loss, and they are a year beneath us. They're shugos could still be in hiding so it could fit. "

"Even if they aren't...do you think the Cracked guy could influence them?" Nagihiko added.

"That's a scary thought." Rima said.

"I'm not sure...I just feel like they'd be a prime target." Ikuto shrugged looking to Amu. Amu nodded. Ikuto was right...they would...even if they weren't they should make sure they were okay.

Amu and the others went back in the school and went to the gym doors. Locked...they looked up into the window, and saw Maiha and Maiko practicing.. sweating...crying? They looked so determined, but then...

...then they saw two shugo's, both looking like gymnasts...only...they had two things most gymnasts didn't have... black lines under their eyes...and a red glowing mark on their necks...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Double the Trouble and A Call for Help**

"Coming to congratulate the twins too? They're quite the power couple in floor work gymnastics." Kage said walking out of the gymnasium swinging the doors open for the group. He caught Ikuto's eye with a burning look, and a cocky smile.

Amu ran ahead but noticed the increased tension between Kage and Ikuto. She'd have to ask Ikuto later.

"Maiha, Maiko...uhm you don't really know me but my parents know your parents do you think we could-" Rima said walking towards them.

"Our parents? Our parents don't like failure. Either do we." They said in a creepy unison.

"We should have won. We always win. We do everything together." Maiha said.

"We've been friends since birth. Our parents don't get us. Fans dont get us...they shunned us after our loss." Maiko said. "Kitsi and Shigo understand us." They said as they stood up.

"Why is it that we can never get through to them before they character change?" Kukai asked sighing.

"S-Kill Sisters!" They're bodysuits had changed with a puffy shouldered jacket, and a bodysuit beneath, one in mostly dark red the other in mostly dark blue, details vice versa. They had leg high socks with diamonds on them and held baton like streamer that looked similar to a whip in their hands, with red or blue bows on the sides of their red-orange short hair with black balls on them...did I mention that they looked angry? Amu looked at them. Two...not one. This Dia stuff better work...

They all character changed too. "You can't win against us two! Skills of two the Hokuashi Twins with S-kill you!"

"...okay it's official, these X-Shugo Charas are just getting creepier and creepier." Kukai said. "But it's nothing I can't handle." He sent a ball of energy their way, but they tumbled over it and used their streamers together to, like a slingshot, push it back their way. The explosion hit the ground as they all moved over.

"You're going to damage the gym!" Rima added.

"Let me try!" Nagi suggested. He tried to use his beat dunk but the twins only through their energy back at them. They were starting to leave dents on the floor.

"At this rate the only thing we'll get accomplished is being sued for ruining the gymnasium floors." Rima said...a sweat drop over her forehead.

"Look...their necks...the symbols are on their skin now too!" Kukai pointed out.

"A congratulatory mark I bet..." Ikuto muttered.

"Huh?" Amu asked. But he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Amu do you think you could try to use one of Dia's powers to heal them?" Tadase asked her.

"I could try." She nodded with confidence. "I know what it feels like to loose...to be pressured by others to always do well, but Maiha, Maiko you don't need to feel that way! Theres still people who support you and appriciate your ability! _Twinkle Hold!"_

Suddenly the two had a sparkling sphere around them encasing them.

"Open heart Diamond!" Amu yelled as she tried to purify their mark.

"It's working!" Rima cheered.

"Keep going Amu you got this!" Kukai encouraged.

"You okay?" Ikuto yelled.

"Mhm." She nodded and let out the last of her powers as the mark was erased from their backs, and floated down to the ground as the sphere broke in sparkles.

"Good job Am-"

Suddenly Amu fell back a bit and both Tadase and Ikuto went to catch her. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Tadase.

"...what? I told you if you weren't there for her...I'd be." He said to Ikuto and then backed off.

"You alright Amu?" He said.

"Yea...its just...they have scars...look." Amu swallowed.

They walked over to the passed out twins, and noticed their neck had Cracked scars on them.

"That's what Utau saw glow on Amaya before she started to get all silent and mean again..." Kukai added.

"Once again...we need to figure out who this Cracked guy is..." Tadase said.

Ikuto gritted his teeth. Kage...either he was at all the wrong places at the wrong times and he wasn't the Cracked mystery guy...or he was at all the right places at the right times and _is_ the Cracked Mystery guy.

"Amu why don't you go wait for me outside...I want to ask Tadase something..." Ikuto said after they all left. Amu nodded and walked out towards his bike...Ikuto was being strange lately.

"Tadase...did Tsukasa ever actually tell you that you were the heir or he was the descendent of the original King..."

"No...he never did. I don't think either one of us are...otherwise you wouldn't have the key right? Maybe you're supposed to keep it until we figure it out...since your Amu's protector kind of..." Tadase shrugged.

"Right...look I'm going to call him and ask him today. At this point, our best bet is to find the rightful Dumpty Key owner so they can help fix any problems with the Cracked Key if it's revealed..." Ikuto said.

"Good call." Tadase said. "I don't know if I want to get the new Guardians involved this time. This is too complicated."

"Might be a wise choice. I'm going to make the call and drive Amu home." Ikuto left and looked at his phone. Tsukasa would have to tell him if he knew right?

"Tsukasa?"

"Ok Ikuto yes?"

"I have a serious quesiton. I may know...or have a few ideas about who the Cracked guy is...or at least who he's targeting...but if the Cracked Key comes in play, wouldn't it be wise to know who the last descendent of the King is...he...or she...would be the best person for the Dumpty key to be held by..." Ikuto felt it in his pants inner pocket.

"I know. I had that planned out all along."

"So is it Tadase?" Ikuto said walking out the school doors.

"Really Ikuto? Tadase is a great guardian King, but our King would never want to rule the world like Tadase wants."

Ikuto could hear the smile behind Tsukasa's voice. He always knew things but never let them on to all of it. "Okay then you...you could be it, your wise and..."

"I'm flattered, but I was a King because I was chosen like Tadase as a good leader figure...not because I was an heir to the Dumpty key."

"Then who?" Ikuto leaned against a tree outside.

"Well I figured the Dumpty Key heir would be someone I could entrust with it, and would protect the Humpty Lock at all costs. Not to mention, it's an heirloom that was given down throughout generations...father to son, so forth...so I'd always keep an eye on it...make sure it was in the right hands. Ikuto, just take care of Amu, you'll figure it out."

"AHHH!"

Ikuto dropped the phone. That was Amu...Amu was screaming...and now he had to decode Tsukasa's hints...great...

"Hello? Ikuto? Iku- Beep...Beep...Beep"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A Cracked Friendship, A Caring Lover and A Cat's Crown**

Amu went outside to go wait for Ikuto. She knew Ikuto had taken a lot of the pressure off of her, and given it to himself lately. She kind of hated being the one with the Humpty Lock for that reason...plus Kage and him seemed to have some tension she didn't like. She just hated to think that someone their age...or someone at all could be so evil. She walked over to the motorcycle and saw someone laying on the bench close by.

Were they hurt? Did someone pass out? Was it a homeless guy? The sun was still warm in the sky, with a cool fall breeze, leaving a silhouette only noticeable.

She walked over and noticed it was Kage. He was sleeping on the bench. She walked closer. Yep, definitely sleeping...his chest was moving in and out...she looked at him. Funny how people looked so much more peaceful sleeping.

She noticed how he always wore his dress shirt slightly undone. She saw though...that his locket...was outside of his shirt...she looked closer too it. It wasn't closed either...it was open a crack...But didn't he tell her that it was locked shut? That he didn't know what was in it? She bit her lip and moved closer, she went to open it a bit with the tips of her fingers and saw a bit of what was on the inside...it couldn't be...it just...it...

Suddenly Kage's eyes opened and he grabbed her wrist closest to the locket!

"Ah, Amu I never took you for a sneak, but you really ought to know... curiosity killed the cat. Maybe Ikuto can teach you something about that." He said calmly, tightening his grasp on her wrist.

"AAAH!" She yelled, frightened by the look in his eyes. This wasn't the Kage she thought she knew.

"Amu?" Ikuto looked around down the street and turned to see Kage with a firm grasp on Amu's wrist. "Whats going on!?"

"Amu was sneaking around in things she shouldn't be...really Amu you know how dangerous it could get..." He said in a condescending voice both to Ikuto and Amu.

"...Let go of my wrist." She said firmly with a small whimper.

"Why? It's almost like we're holding hands. Wouldn't that be something? If you paired with someone like me...that would be a twist in the plot wouldn't it?" He grinned.

"Let...Amu...go." Ikuto said, as Yoru appeared and he character changed to Black Lynx.

"Oh no, no now. Lets not have a cat fight...that's really not my style."

"I thought you said you couldn't see the Charas?" Ikuto challenged, noticing his twitch in eye movement with Yoru's presence.

"Cat's out of the bag I guess." He said with a sly grin. "Enough puns, really Amu you shouldn't have gone looking where you shouldn't have been...you just made things so much worse so much sooner than could have been..."

"I'm not-" Amu started but then was shut up by a forceful kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes to two red eyes. She shivered and then whipped her mouth with her other hand.

Ikuto was raged and ready to pounce when Kage pushed her forward to the ground, as she hit it hard.

"I'd love to take care of this here and now, but I feel like there is another time and place. Plus I have a bitch, literally, waiting for me." Kage jumped backward with more height then most people would have over the school stone border into the tree's shadows behind just as quick.

"Amu..." Ikuto said as Amu was on the ground, her hands and knees scraped from hitting the ground. "...what...was..."

She looked at him with watery eyes. "...I'll tell you...back at your place..." She said in a faint voice, and she started to cry. Ikuto took her and carried her to his bike, and left, her face and tears nuzzled into his back the whole way to his condo.

He took a wet cloth and walked back into the living room, to the almost empty staring Amu. He started to wash her wounds.

"Amu...please talk to me?"

"...it...I didn't think...I must be wrong...It couldn't have been..." She repeated, tears still glazing over her eyes.

"What did you see Amu?" He asked.

"...I think...I saw the Cracked Key..."

Ikuto's face grew serious. "Where-"

"His locket was fake, it covered it...he told me it was shut permanently but it was open on his chest when he was sleeping...but then I saw it...grey black silver...red blood rubies...and his eyes...his eyes are the red glowing eyes...I thought he was good...I thought..."

"Amu relax. Nothing's going to happen..." He sat beside her and took her head in an embrace too his chest. This was one of the most worked up Amu had ever been.

She looked up. "Are you mad...about the kiss?"

"No. He did that to shut you up...I don't think he's capable of any feeling. Amu I have to admit...I went for a walk last night and bumped into him. He purposely tried to make me jealous and ...he said somethings that...normal people just wouldn't know..."

"I just hate that it turned out like this." Amu said quietly.

"I don't care what happens, Amu I will never let him get that close to you again." He hugged her closer.

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Who could that be?" Amu asked, still clearly shaken.

"I'll check first." Ikuto looked through the peep hole. And then down. He opened it and Tadase was standing there.

"You left your cell under a tree...I just thought I'd return it. What happened?" Tadase handed it over.

"I don't think its the best time, I'll tell you-"

Suddenly Amu was at the door with slightly behind Ikuto. "Kage...Kage is the Cracked Descendent...He...he...he has the Cracked Key."

"Amu? Are you okay?" Tadase noticed her wet face and swollen eyes. "And are you sure?"

"First hand experience for Amu...I saw the way he acted too. He nearly hurt Amu bad. Look tell the others and we'll meet tomorrow...Amu is staying here tonight...I don't trust her safety at her house. Thanks for picking up my cell." Ikuto nodded.

"Least I could do. Let me know if there is anything else you need." Tadase said nodding and left to go back to his house.

"Amu...I...when I thought Kage was bad news I didn't mean to question your friendship with him..." Ikuto said as he walked over to Amu who'd already sat back on the couch.

"I know...I should have listened to you..."

"You know, its just your nature to believe in the best in everyone. That's not a bad thing Amu." Ikuto said.

She looked at him. "He could have gotten the lock!"

"But he didn't. He won't. I know it's been a short time, but your smart, strong and responsible Amu...not one of us will let him or the Cracked Key get close to you or the Lock...either way, we know now how those marks are being re-awakened."

"We do?" She wiped her eyes again.

"Kage was clearly touching people when they didn't notice. Amaya and Kaede were probably in the hallway...Maiha and Maiko were in the gym right before we got in there, he probably congratulated them...hugged them...something...and got it on their neck...maybe he put their medals on them? He's clearly deceiving. Utau said Amaya's scar reawakened in the public...and he was around...now she's like a zombie. Maybe the scar is what's key..."

"His hands must have the mark...under the gloves." Amu added.

"Probably why I got a bad feeling when I shook hands with him."

"Why didn't anyone else sense it?"

"...I don't know...theres a few things I still don't know yet." He sighed. He'd have to figure out who Tsukasa said the King was.

He felt his shirt being yanked as he was pulled to the couch, as his head hit the pillow beside Amu.

"What was that about?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't want to talk about these things right now." Amu said as she curled herself closer to him, blushing slightly.

"You know I never really thought you'd be the one coming onto me Amu..." Ikuto grinned as he couldn't resist to flirt.

"I'll push you and you'll roll you off the couch if you keep it up." Amu said giving him a small glare, while she hid her smile.

"Ha,ha, fair enough. It's been stressful enough today." He wrapped his arm around her and carried her to his bed and placed her down.

He hovered over her looking at her still red eyes from crying. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him. He was surprised but he got it, she needed someone to show her that they cared. He kissed her back and moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

He trailed his kisses down her neck, and then started to undo the buttons of her shirt one by one, his kisses following after. Her uniform slowly came off and she didn't care. She didn't want just sex, she wanted Ikuto's body next to hers. She wanted to feel something real in the midst of all of this darkness that had covered over their world.

He didn't want to just get in her pants...or in her kilt for this matter...he wanted to Amu to know that he'd be there for whatever reason whenever. To prove to her she'd never have to look for another.

She felt him go down on her again, and she blushed, combing her hands into his hair, as her palms clenched around his soft hair. He came up, and unbuttoned his own shirt, taking it off, and unbuttoned the top of his pants.

She reached up and bit his ear this time, and surprised him. He looked at her, and her gold eyes just stared back, open and wide. He placed his lips on hers again and they made out passionately, a war for dominance between them.

She felt his pants against her leg, and felt his hardened member against it too. She took her hand and brushed it up against it, still beneath his briefs. She felt awkward, but it took Ikuto by surprise. She wanted to give him as much as he'd given her.

He unzipped the rest of his pants and took them off, and covered himself. He kissed her again, and nibbled lightly on her ear as he aligned himself.

She felt him enter her and let out a breath that made the hair on his neck move.

He whispered "Amu" into her ear as he began to move in a rhythm she found herself matching soon after.

She felt him enter her farther, and it made her neck arch and her breathing quicken. She looked into his blue eyes and saw a sort of kind sympathy for her, a look she wouldn't have been able to decipher a year or two ago when he was all flirting...he was so guarded...but now he changed, and she felt like he was being more and more open with her.

He looked into her eyes. Amu was braver then before...stronger then he'd ever been at times, and he wanted to make sure nothing...or nobody broke that about her. He felt his pace quicken almost on it's own.

She felt him move faster as he hit a spot that made her body tremble, as he placed his lips back on hers, and his hand on her breast and kissed her passionately as they both came.

"Ikuto?" Amu said quietly as he moved off of her, her only in her light pink bra and underwear on, and him moving back into his boxer-briefs.

He rolled over to look at her, sliding the covers over them.

"I don't mean to be selfish...but please don't ever leave me again...unless you absolutely have to..."

"Again?" He repeated. Europe? Did she think he was going to go back to Europe...he had wanted to find his father...but...if Amu needed him... "Amu, I won't ever leave you...ever. If you need me, I'll stay here." He got closer to her, placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arm around her, and held her close, as her back was pressed to his chest.

He felt the slow rise and fall of her breathing as she slowly fell asleep, a while later.

He stayed there with her, not wanting to wake her up. However, his mind was too full too sleep. What did Tsukasa say to him on the phone?

The King was likely...

...someone Tsukasa could trust...

...someone who would protect the Humpty Lock at all costs...

...the key was given down generations from father to son...

...where he could keep an eye on it...

Someone he could trust? Any one of them could be a trust worthy possibility...

Someone who would protect the Humpty Lock at all costs...well most of them would, he just happened to more then others because Amu had the lock...

The key given from generations from father to son...well his father had the Key before he did...but he didn't know where his father got it...

Where he could keep an eye on it... anyone of them but..

He sighed. He snuck out from behind Amu and went to the balcony for some air. He'd gone over everything...what else did Tsukasa-sensei say?

"_Just take care of Amu, you'll figure it out."_

...Amu...he could be trusted...Tsukasa knew him since he was a child...he'd always be close to Amu...his father gave him the Key inadvertently...and Tsukasa never made him give it to Tadase...could it be...

"Ikuto?"

He turned to see Amu standing there, covered in his button down shirt. He turned back to the night sky.

"Amu...you know how Tsukasa said the King was the one who fixed the Lock before...or originally..."

"...yea?"

"Well Tsukasa talked to me today...he told me...hints I guess about who the King's decendent might be..."

"...who?"

"Amu...I'm not sure..." Ikuto said turning to her.

...but I think it might be me."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: A New King, A Returning Jack, and A Pair of Cards Missing from the Stack**

Ikuto woke to Amu's face, calm, her hair falling over her face in the contrast of his black shirt she wore. He was surprised he got any sleep last night...he felt like he needed to verify his theory with Tsukasa-sensei. Himself as the King's descendent? I mean he was a cat-boy with a talent for music...Tadase seemed more the type. Amu was the only one he'd ever really saved or protected, next to his sister...was this really who he was?

He wondered what the others would say...probably that he was nuts... Yet everything that Tsukasa said fit. Somehow...if he was right, it'd boost his feelings towards all this. He'd admit, he'd love to know that he had the potential to reverse any of Kage's screwy ass plans with that Cracked Key...as well as punch him a good few hard times in the face for messing with Amu.

He got up and started to get dressed. Either way, King or not, today would be the day the Guardians and Ex-Guardians made a plan to get rid of the Cracked Key and it's twisted owner.

* * *

"Tadase what do you have to tell us?" Kukai said, as they stood in the Seiyo Academy garden like old times.

"And where's Ryuu and Yasuko?" Rima asked.

Tadase sighed. "I'll say as soon as Ikuto and Amu get here."

Suddenly Amu and Ikuto entered the room.

"Now can someone please say WHAT is going on here?" Utau said impatiently.

"Theres a few things..." Tadase started.

"One, is that Amu found out who the Cracked Mystery villain is." Ikuto said interupting, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You do?" Nagihiko asked, focusing their attention on Amu.

"...I do." Amu said as she let out a sigh. "Yesterday...I found someone on a bench...someone who wore a locket...only to find out that the locket held the Key and that that person wasn't who I thought he was. The Cracked descendent is Kage."

"I knew it." Utau said.

"He's not who we thought either. He nearly hurt Amu badly...and I have a feeling he's going to recruit the same people he's put a mark on." Ikuto said, with a hint of restrained vengeance to his voice.

"So what do we do?" Kukai asked.

"We shall need to plan it out. And carefully might I add." Tsukasa entered.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention..." Yaya started. "Kairi is back!"

"Huh?" They all looked over as Kairi emerged from behind a local bush.

"I came back to finish my schooling here in Japan." He greeted.

"But they have a Jack, Queen and Ace already..." Nagihiko noted.

"Then I guess we've found our King." Tsukasa grinned.

"What? That's..." Kairi adjusted his glasses.

"...Perfect!" Yaya cheered. Kairi blushed a bit from embarrassment. Tadase was surprised at Tsukasa's sudden decision change; but it was true. The Acadamy was missing a King.

"Speaking of which, where is Yasuko and Ryuu?" Rima asked again.

"Well...Ryuu..." Yaya started. "Ryuu ran off yesterday after he saw Kairi come back...I don't know why though!?"

Tadase sighed. "Did you think it might be because he's developed a crush on you Yaya, and he was jealous of you with Kairi?"

"Me and Kairi?" Yaya was surprised. "Ryuu was jealous?"

"Yasuko was right...you hadn't noticed." Tadase sighed. The others looked at Yaya questioningly.

"Then where is Yasuko?" Rima pressed on.

"That would be my fault..."Tadase said guiltily raising a hand slowly.

"What'd you do this time Tadase?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"I failed to mention that Amu and I used to date. She got really upset about it...I think she was pressured because she thinks so highly of you Amu and she kind of hasn't talked to me since...She thought I might still have feelings since I always talk about your power...but only because Yasuko-chan asked..." Tadase said admittedly.

"You failed to tell her that?" Amu was surprised.

"I just figured it was in the past, I mean I'm still your friend...but Yasuko found out when Yaya said that she thought Yasyko-chan and I made a cuter couple then you and I Amu..." He put his head down shamefully.

"You...we ...were what?" Amu said suddenly a little jealous that she didn't look as cute as Yasuko.

"I knew Amu-chan looked better with me all along." Ikuto smirked not making it any better.

"Can you all focus?!" Utau said over the bickering.

"To be fair Utau is right. We need to focus on what do to should Kage appear...his Key is dangerous should he get too close to Amu...plus we have to stop him from scarring others with that mark unless we can find a way to erase it completely." Tsukasa said bringing the group back together. "Now unless there is anything else anyone has to say?"

"...I have something to say...and I need an answer...or at least an opinion..." Ikuto spoke up and looked hard at Tsukasa. "After everything you told me about who the King's descendent might be...I think I figured it out...but..."

"Ikuto, I cannot say for sure, but my theories rarely fail me." Tsukasa said back as if he knew.

"So...then you think it's me...you think I'm the King's descendent."

The room went silent.

"Its possible. Your father had the Humpty Key prior to you, and it was made relevant with extreme importance it did not land in the hand of another who was not descended. I knew your father for a while before he left, and while he failed to make it relevant should he be the King or not...when I saw that Key, it fit all too well. It seems as if you have a blood line in you...likely why Utau you have two shugo and not one. Ikuto...you seem to be able to character change into a further state with the Key and Lock and Amu's power...meaning it's likely you have a second too...hidden or not. Now should I be correct, that Dumpty Key is now second most coveted and important next to the Humpty Lock. The Cracked Key and the Cracked Mark could destroy all we know about Shugo Charas, and erase the Lock's power...and do who knows what else of damage. Ikuto, more then ever in this case must you stay by Amu's side. For the rest, we need all the power we can get. Once this ends, I hope you can enjoy your lives without this burden of Guardianship following you too much farther into your lives." He nodded and left.

They nodded.

So much had happened in the past few days nobody knew how to handle it anymore ...fear what was to come? Be strong and fight? Sympathize with the innocent people involved? No one could blame Amu for not healing them, nor themselves for their failed fighting attempts...and now Kage was their enemy, and Ikuto possibly their new leader...the world stood in a shaky balance...and yet Amu felt like the world was resting closely to her shoulders.

" So how do we find this Kage guy now..." Utau said, clearly stricken to find him and kick some ass.

"If we knew where he lived..." Kukai started.

"Why do I have the feeling that he's probably going to send us an invite sooner or later..." Tadase said.

"He's too cocky to let the opportunity by to battle us for the Humpty Lock..." Ikuto agreed. "If we call him out for a fight, he'll come to us."

"Is that what we want...to fight him?" Rima asked.

" What else can we do? If we don't he'll just keep going after people until he has an army of X-Shugo Charas and their owners..." Kukai said.

"But I can't heal the scar..." Amu said nervously, "even as Amulet Diamond."

"Maybe it's not about healing the mark but healing the wound." Kairi said, moving his glasses up on his face.

"What do you mean?" Yaya asked.

"You say these people all have insecurities, then maybe they're not completely healing because they're still not certain they can become who they want to be. Maybe the scars still their because they're still influenced by their fears." Kairi said.

"Kairi your a genius!" Amu said happily.

Kairi blushed a bit, and then averted his eyes from Ikuto's raised eyebrow stare at him. "Not a big deal. I wouldn't have deduced such had Yaya not given me such an elaborate description of what you guys have been dealing with."

"Awh I just was told all about them by Tadase! He comes and visits all the time when Yasuko is around!" Yaya said cheerfully.

Tadase blushed a bit.

"Speaking of which, you guys better make up with the Queen and Jack, we're gonna need all the power we can get." Ikuto said.

Yaya and Tadase nodded sheepishly.

"Don't worry Yaya, I'll help you get Ryuu back with us. I guess it was my fault." Kairi said.

"But I don't know why he was jealous?" Yaya still seemed clueless.

The rest of them sighed. Kairi moved his glasses so the reflection glazed over his eyes.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. We meet and try to find out exactly where Kage is if he doesn't already show up." Tadase said.

"You know Tadase...that leader thing you have going is kind of my job now." Ikuto grinned slyly.

Tadase rolled his eyes. "Yes all hail the cat king."

"Best King of them all- nya!" Yoru said sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever happens...lets just be there for each other so we can get through this." Amu said, trying to shut them up.

"I second Amu, we need to stick together and stop the Cracked mark." Rima nodded also sick of the male dominance struggle.

"I'll research all I can on this Cracked Mark legend, and who this Kage person is." Kairi said.

"Yaya and I will try to get ahold of Ryuua-kun, and Yasuko-chan to correct these...matters." Tadase nodded.

"The rest of us will keep an eye out around the city...if anyone of the previous victims havn't been re-marked we'll make sure to stop them from getting too close to Kage." Kukai said looking to Utau and Nagi who nodded in agreeance.

"I'm watching Amu's back and the Lock...and try to figure out what this King thing means..." Ikuto admitted, the others nodded.

"...I'll...I'll try to be strong...I'll figure out how to heal these people I promise!" Amu said.

"Are you staying at Ikuto's?" Kairi asked.

"You missed a lot, Amu-chan and Ikuto are going out...so its kind of normal." Kukai shrugged.

"What's NOT normal is how much of a big pervert my brother is...and why Amu has been stealing all his attention..." Utau complained.

"But I've been keeping your attention haven't I?" Kukai said hopefully.

"Big Pervert?" Yaya asked. "What-"

Rima raised an eyebrow. "Yaya...I think I'd be better if you don't know..."

"Hey, I am not stealing Ikuto!" Amu said weakly, trying to defend herself in a fit of blushing via the extreme statement Utau made. "Plus Ikuto is the pervert not me..."

"It's not my fault you always look so cute...I wouldn't call me the pervert the way you pulled me down to the cou-" Ikuto started.

"That's enough for today..." Kairi said in an alarmingly strong voice. "...I think I ...uhm...get the point. Anything happens lets just contact each other okay?"

The nodded, before everyone went off their separate ways.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Herimuto, is Yasuko available?"

"Tadase is that you? Dear no she's not. She's said she was staying at the Takuyaki Temple with Ryuu...she seemed so distant lately..."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Herimuto but it might be my fault. Do you happen to have the Temple's number...or uhm..."

"No I don't...I told her to contact me on her cell phone...I'm sorry Tadase honey, I'm sure it's not your fault. Please if you get ahold of her let me know."

"I will Mrs. Hermuto, thank you."

Tadase clicked the phone off. He'd sent Yasuko messages all today but none of them he got a response from...he never got Ryu's number either. Maybe if Yaya went to go fix things with Ryu he could get them to help him...

* * *

"Yaya...I don't think the temple is open." Kairi said looking at the dark temple. A tuft of smoke that normally came from a section of the roof where the fire-room was was missing, the lights were all off and... it seemed rather empty.

"Ryu-kun must be here! Tadase said Yasuko-chan is here too! If we just knock we will find them!" Yaya said and ran to the door.

Yaya knocked...nothing...she knocked again...nothing...she knocked...and knocked...and...

"YAYA!" Kairi said suddenly over her knocking, trying to get her attention.

"What?" She said.

"Look." He took a note off the top of the door, too high for Yaya to reach.

_Dear our strong spirited Temple-goers, _

_We the Takuyaki family will be gone for the remainder of this week for a meeting between Priests and local Temple owners alike. The temple will be open outside, but the interior is closed until we return. Feel free to pray and use the area surrounding our main temple. The charms and legends of the Takuya-Dragon will restart upon our return. _

_Much Respects. _

"They're not here." Kairi finished after reading it.

"But Ryu-chan said it was just his parents that left for that and his grandfather...he was staying here. I know, I know!" Yaya said.

"Well I think Yasuko and Ryu either are staying in a lonely dark Temple or are not here at all." Kairi said. "Do you think they could be that mad not to answer us?"

"No...Yasuko and Ryu-kun are not cruel! They're missing Kairi-kun!" She said suddenly teary as a dreary feeling loomed over her and she reached to Kairi's shirt and clutched it hiding her face.

Kairi looked down at her surprised. He'd never really that that close of a friendship where someone clang to him...or hugged him even... "It'll be okay Yaya-chan, you're the Ace...and now I guess as I am the King...of Seiyo Academy at the least..." He pushed his glasses up on his face. "...we will find them. But it's getting dark...lets call the others early tomorrow to meet..." He patted her awkwardly on the back.

"*Sniff** Okay Kairi-kun! You're a good Seiyo King! *Sniff*" She said whiping her eyes and gave him a smile through her red teared eyes. He smiled back at her and they left the temple...leaving Kairi with a looming question in the back of his mind...

Was it coincidence that Ryu and Yasuko were missing...or was something else going on here...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sleepless Nights and A Morning Fright**

Amu sat up in Ikuto's bed. She'd had to call her mother last night and tell her she had chicken pox and she didn't want Ami-chan to get it...weak lie? Yes. But for their sake she didn't want Kage getting near her sister or her parents. His last outburst made her realized that he was dangerous...and psycho...and maybe even liked her?  
Either way it was too much for her family to know the truth. Ikuto "already had chicken pox" so that worked out well. He'd slept beside her for the first time in days knowing she was safe with him, and from the satisfaction of knowing today was probably the day he'd kick Kage's ass.

Amu sighed. She looked at her cell. She'd got a text last night at like midnight. Tadase couldn't get ahold of Yasuko, and soon after Kairi texted her saying that he and Yaya-chan thought that Ryu was missing too. She didn't tell Ikuto, so instead she was the one up all night with worry.

How was she supposed to save everyone...wasn't the Humpty Lock meant for the chosen one with three...and she had four shugo charas and somehow still couldn't save anyone? If Yasuko and Ryu were gone...could Kage have? No, they couldn't be influenced by him right? They already had their shugo chara's born...they'd have to search the temple tomorrow...or I guess today...she looked at her cell: 5 am.

She looked over to Ikuto, who had been sleeping for most of the night...he did look like a cat all curled up and at peace. Maybe she should try to sleep too...if not for one more hour maybe two. She layed back down and looked at her shugo box across the room where her shugo and Yoru slept...maybe, just maybe it would work out.

* * *

_Amu looked around. Everywhere around her was black. She wasn't standing on a floor, or looking at a ceiling. Just black._

Suddenly a dark shape came at her...was that a wolf? She ducked slightly as it swept past her knocking her over. What was this?  
Then she saw three sharp knives running at her, she started to run into the darkness...it stretched on forever...as they swept past her too as if targeting something else nearly brushing her back as she felt them slice beside her as they moved past.

She needed to get out of here...she started to run but instead felt two swift movements of air pass her at her sides. What was that? She looked around and suddenly felt something around her ankles...ribbons? What? She felt her stomach drop as they sucked her downwards as if the blackness she was standing on wasn't even there...as she hit some other dark black invisible floor hard, nearly loosing her breath from her lungs.

What was this...some twisted game? Who was doing this? Where was she?

Suddenly she looked around as a red blur twisted through the blackness around her...creating a kind of dense heat...a lizard? A...dragon? She felt like she was in a sauna cranked up too high...as she felt her eyes droop.  
A dream...was she in a dream? Some twisted dream her mind was controlling? Or was this something else? Suddenly the heat left she she looked around...darkness again...all over again she felt eyes...something watching her.

Suddenly a dark force in a pale purple shot down from the sky at her. Nearly missing her if she hadn't scrambled to the side, as she sighed. What was going on...what...she watched as the purple light circled around her like a border as she clenched her arms around her knees...what...how...who...she noticed the shape wasn't a circle but a heart...then the ground beneath her shattered within the boundaries of the glowing outline as she hit a dark invisible ground once again.

She felt tears...what was going on...why was she the only one here...why couldn't she see...why couldn't she fight back...she felt tired and sore...how could she keep going... then...then she saw a hand in front of her.

She looked up and saw the shadow of a boy...Ikuto...it looked like Ikuto's shadow...she wasn't alone...Ikuto was here! She grabbed the hand as it pulled her up the shadow came out of the darkness and it...

_Her breath left her lungs. _

_Kage. His red eyes gloomed at her. The red eyes that spied on her, and his soft cocky grin made his face look sinister. Kage whispered to her ear... _

"_The lock is mine now, and so are you dear Amu..." A hand clenched around her neck and..._

"Amu!"

She woke up to the sound of another persons voice. Her breath was deep and she felt wet tears on her cheeks. She looked around...Ikuto was staring at her.

"Amu, are you okay?" He looked at her with a concerned stare.

"...a dream..." She said catching her breath, her surroundings coming back to her, safe in Ikuto's room.

"If that was a dream, then what the hell are your nightmares like?" He said. She felt her eyes well up in tears. "...Amu? Amu, your here safe with me...nothings going to happen." He took her shoulders.

"Kage...Kage was in my dream..."

"You shouldn't worry about him Amu, he's-"

"No, no..." She shook her head. "He was _in my dream."_

"In your dream? Like...how?"

"He told me...like he was in it...he spoke to me...he's going to get the lock...somethings wrong...he has other powers working for him...he...I thought he was you...and..."

"Me? Amu..."

"I know...he's decieving us...he's more powerful than we think...he almost took the lock...he had me...he..."

"Amu, relax." Ikuto looked at her in the eyes. His blue eyes calmed her down. Ikuto was so calm...so strong. "I don't care who or what is working with him...Kage won't get near you."

"...but if he does I..." Amu started.

"If he does...he's got like 10 other Guardians to worry about..."

"...not 10...Yasuko and Ryu are missing...Kairi, Tadase and Yaya can't find them." Amu sighed. "...I have a bad feeling too..."

"What? When?" He asked. Shit they were getting in deep...

"Last night...I didn't tell you because I didn't want to wake you." She admitted.

"Stop being so selfish Amu." He said giving her an unimpressed look, as he sat closer to her.

"Selfish?" She repeated.

"You don't need to worry about everything. You may have the Lock, but I have the Key. You don't need to push all this blame and problems onto yourself. You've got me, and about six others who care about you. You're not in this alone...you proved that to me when I was alone. Stop being such a kid, and give us a few things to worry about." He looked over to the setting sun through the window of the balcony.

Amu looked at him as the sunlight almost hit his face like a halo. When did Ikuto become the all loving, all for one kind of person? Did she really impact him that much? His words seemed harsh...but he was right. Maybe thats the way it worked; she'd always be there for him and he'd always be there for her.

"I think we should...get ready to meet the others." Amu said as she let her head fall onto his arm.

"Really? I mean we could stay here in bed for a little longer." Ikuto grinned.

Amu looked at him, eyebrows raised, a little unimpressed.

"What? I said I'd be here for you forever, so lets stay here a little longer." He leaned over her and kissed her. He grinned as he stopped and looked into her golden eyes.

"If..." She started.

"If what?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"_If_ and when we defeat Kage, then we can stay here for as long as we want." She said and pushed him off of her as she got up.

"As long as we want?" He smirked, repeating her words.

She threw a pillow at him. He winced a bit and then continued to smirk. "I guess I better make sure nothing happens to you."

Amu blushed and rolled her eyes. "Just get dressed Ikuto."


	29. Chapter 29

_If you want to see what Maiha and Maiko look like, as well as the S-kill sisters i have them posted on my deviant art account. Same name: purpledancer69 :)_

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Dream Come True**

"Here we are." Kairi said in front of the Temple.

"They're not here eh?" Kukai said.

"No we checked." Yaya said sadly. "All the windows are dark, spooky and empty."

"Then why are we here..." Ikuto asked.

"Because...theres a presence here." Ran said.

"I feel it too...like its possessed by a dark X-character energy." Dia agreed.

"It does seem kind of haunted." Amu said staring at it. I even in the fall broad daylight, the temple didn't look so...holy...it looked more...looming and dark. A breeze brushed through the trees, as the dead leaves fell to the ground.

"So we see if he's here then." Tadase said.

"Seem's like the plan." Rima said.

"Whatever happens...we save the others." Nagihiko said.

"And stop Kage." Ikuto said. "Let's go."

He took lead and the others followed. Ever since yesterday the others just silently seemed to take Ikuto as their leader. Tadase seemed to handle it...kind of. Kairi didn't seem too affected...he seemed like the most passive King Amu had ever seen...but then again his cleverness outsmarted them all.

"...the doors locked." Kukai coughed after trying to open it.

"Really?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Its cool, I got this!" Kairi said, and quickly character changed with Musashi and hit the door with a swift kick.

"Nothing happened..." Rima said, as the others were surprised by his quick leader like plan of action.

"Actually it did..." Tadase said as he pushed the door open a touch and it nearly collapsed.

They all looked shocked and looked at Kairi with wide eyes. "What?" He asked and pushed up his glasses. "Its just a minor samurai technique..." And walked through the door.

"Remind me why I never got to know that kid?" Ikuto asked impressed.

"Well he was working for Easter too..." Amu shrugged as they followed.

"Its dark in here..." Yaya said meekly.

"Are you scared of the dark Yaya-chan?" Kukai teased, with a bit of a grin.

"Leave her alone." Kairi said rolling his eyes. "We should all character change."

"Hey, I was just joking. I've known Yaya longer than you!" Kukai defended. "And yea yea your right."

"Would both of you shut up. We're supposed to be looking for this Cracked Kagy guy so we can get the hell back to our lives." Utau said.

"I sense a little hesitance." Ikuto smirked.

"I'm still mad at you for what you did to Amu." She said.

"I never thought it'd see the day." Ikuto said. "I didn't do anything to Amu."

"Okay now can everyone shut up!" Rima said suddenly. They all character changed.

"Theres something over there in that room...look." Nagihiko pointed.

They all looked over to the room at the end of the long dark hall. It was glowing a odd blood red color.

"What do you think?" Amu asked quietly.

"Don't worry Amu. I told you I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He took her hand. She looked up at him. "The stakes are too high." He smirked.

"The stakes are too high?" She repeated raising her eyebrows.

"Yea I mean you did promise me we'd stay at my place for as long as-" Ikuto started as she stepped on his toe. "-ow." He said shortly.

"If that's all it is then lets just go." She said red with anger and a blush.

They all walked toward the room. When they got in front of the room they noticed how it glowed a sharp red, but the end of the room was a black...

"Is there even a floor?" Nagihiko asked.

"Only one way to find out." Utau said and looked to Ikuto.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You're our fearless King." She said. "I mean samurai boy here could go first too."

"It's fine I'll go." Ikuto said. Amu held his hand hesitantly behind him, almost ready to pull him back if he disappeared or something.

"Theres a floor." His foot hit the something. I was like it was an invisible floor. They all walked forward and followed him. Ikuto felt something holding him back. He looked back to see Amu still had his hand in a tight grip at the door step.

"What's wrong Amu?" He asked, as the others passed them.

"This is it..." She said wide eyed.

What?" He asked.

"This is the place...the place...the dream...this is where he got me Ikuto..." She looked up at him with with large frightened gold eyes.

"Whatever happened in that dream is not going to happen Amu. I'll make sure of it. Come with us, we'll all character change and stop this." He clenched her hand tighter as she nodded, taking one step forward as her foot hit an otherwise invisible ground. She swallowed. Ikuto was right, they could do this...they had to. She felt her hand clutch the Humpty Lock.

"Guys...theres something up here." Kukai yelled to them, as Ikuto and Amu ran ahead.

"I don't think we should stray too far apart...this place is like a warped reality...I've never seen something like it." Kairi said.

"Bet you've never seen something like us too!" Two shadows formed ahead.

"The twins." Tadase said.

"Good guess!" They came up, the two twins Maiha and Maiko, glaring, red eyed.

"Shit these two again." Kukai said agitated. "I guess we're going to have to hit you harder then before eh?" He looked to Nagihiko with a grin.

"You'd better." Maiha said.

"Or it might be too late." Maiko said.

"Too late? What do you mean?" Ikuto said, his fingers clenched, as Amu noticed he seemed ready to use his claws.

"Kage is impatient. He won't wait around forever." They said at once.

"Why wouldn't he want us to come to him?" Ikuto asked. It didn't make any sense.

"He's not worried. He'll get the lock eventually." Maiko giggled deviously.

"Whether you come to us, or we come to you." Maiha smiled evilly.

"This mark stuff sure does a number on them...these two are diabolical now." Tadase said warily.

"Well we have a date with Kage, so you should let us through." Ikuto said, glaring at them.

"Not a chance. You couldn't even heal us last time...we're way better the way we are now anyway. Who needs parents and un-loyal fans when we can do this stuff." They looked down at them.

"Amu do you know if you can heal them?" Rima asked.

"I could try again..." Amu said.

"No. Amu should keep her energy...she's going to need it to battle Kage." Nagihiko said.

"Nagihiko is right." Ikuto said. "Plus he'd just re-activate the scar marks any way."

"Then you guys go. Our best bet is to keep these two at bay. If anything its you and Ikuto that needs to make it to Kage." Kukai said.

"If we split up, this place isn't natural, we might never get out?" Kairi said.

"I couldn't let you guys do that." Amu said shaking her head.

"I'll stay back with Kukai." Nagihiko added. "They might be able to handle one of our attacks, but probably not two."

"You got it!" Kukai said. "Golden Victory Shoot!"

"We've dodged that one before!" S-Killers sisters used their streamer like whips to ready push the ball of energy back at them.

"But you didn't dodge this at the same time!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "Beat Dunk!"

The two sisters moved and Maiko got hit.

"You'll pay for hurting my sister!" Maiha said angry.

"Come on you two, while they're preoccupied." Utau pushed Amu and Ikuto farther into the darkened hall.

"What are you doing Utau?" Ikuto said, as the others followed behind.

"We'll join up with you guys once these guys get enough of our sports skills!" Kukai called up to them.

"Hurry!" Nagihiko said to them, but seemed to direct it at Rima who was trailing behind the others slower.

They ran forward and then stopped to catch their breaths.

"Strange how we can't see them anymore...this place is like a black fog." Tadase said.

"I don't like it." Amu said. "We shouldn't seperate."

"It might actually be our best option." Ikuto said.

"But...you don't get it...all the things here... I saw them in my dream." Amu said.

"What dream?" Yaya asked.

"...I had a dream. A wolf, those streamer whips...knives...among other things..." Amu said.

"Other things?" Tadase asked.

"I'll explain more after." She sighed. She had a strange feeling that the mysterious flaming dragon and heart of glass had some darker meaning.

"Well I hate to say it...but I think I know what the knives were about." Rima said.

"Huh?" Amu looked over to see Kaede, red eyes, as the Skull Carpenter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Playing with Knives is Never Safe, But they say, Either is Fire**

"I hope Nagihiko is going to be okay." Rima said.

"Kukai and Nagihiko will be okay. They're strong." Tadase comforted.

"Don't get too relaxed. There were still two others we know for sure that were marked." Ikuto said.

"That psycho wolf chick is your problem." Utau said to Ikuto. "Whats the other marked one like?"

"A little...heartbroken." Tadase said.

"Am I seeing a common theme here?" Utau raised a brow.

"No...people made fun of him...he had pressure on him too." Rima said, as she flashed back to Kaede's look on his face when his bear turned out to look more like an evil creature, and the class laughed at his attempt. How heartbroken he looked.

"So this creep is praying on people that are broken? Marking them?" Utau looked unimpressed.

"That's kind of the point we've been making." Ikuto looked at her.

"We'll lets kick some ass so I can get back to Kukai." Utau said crossing her arms.

"And you're bugging me about Amu?" Ikuto raised a brow. "Can't get enough of Kukai eh?" He smiled.

Utau walked past him annoyed, looking even more devilish as Lunatic Charm. "Amu...he's all yours now."

Amu guessed this meant that she wasn't strung up on him anymore...or that she didn't want to deal with his foolishness. Somehow...she totally got where Utau was coming from.

"So what was this marked kids power?" Utau asked.

"Uhm knives." Tadase admitted.

"Like big scary knives?!" Yaya asked.

"No...more like thin carpenter knives." Rima said.

"Little knives? How hard can that be to counter?" Utau asked, when she felt a sharp dash of wind by her ear.

"Don't underestimate my skills. I'm not going to hear anymore of you peoples undermining comments."

They all turned to see Kaede as the Skull Carpenter. Utau noticed the wind had actually been a knife that was now on stuck somehow into the ground around them.

"Why do you still hold a grudge against us?" Rima asked.

"You're no different. Now that I'm better with my tools you want to get rid of them. Our Cracked Mark Master is giving us power. I won't be made fun of anymore."

"If by better with your tools you mean able to shred people to pieces I'd say you've improved." Utau said rolling her eyes.

"Don't hurt others! It's not nice!" Yaya said.

"Others hurt me. What should I care!"

"I saw you that day. What they did wasn't right. Your bear was better then some peoples. Who cares if it didn't look like a teddy bear in the book." Rima said.

"She's right. Don't let others push you down." Amu nodded.

"What do you know? You've never been bullied like me! I'll show you!" He said.

"I swear its like he doesn't hear anything you guys say..." Ikuto said, as they all started dodging his flying knives. Amu swore she saw an Exacto knife fly by her.

"You know I like the way I look. I don't think I need to be re-carved." Utau said sarcastically.

"You guys go. I'll help him out." Rima said.

"What? We can't leave you alone?" Amu said.

"I should have told off the class and stood up for him. Plus, I have to prove to him this girl he likes won't give up on him if he really likes her."

"Is she nuts?" Utau asked.

"No...actually Rima-chan is really good at giving love advice. I believe in you Rima!" Amu smiled.

"Just stay safe." Kairi added.

"I don't want to loose anymore of my friends!" Yaya complained.

"We'll be back for you then." Ikuto nodded.

"What's all this chatter about! I'm always left out!" Kaede complained.

"No shit, your the enemy." Utau rolled her eyes.

"My tightropes should be able to dodge his knives." Rima nodded and called on them as they swept past Kaede's knives and reached his ankle.

"Let's go." Ikuto said. They ran forward. Amu silently hoped that her friends would be safe and get through to them so they could all fight Kage together.

"Do you think we should be splitting up like this?" Kairi asked.

"It's our only shot." Ikuto admitted as they ran to a hault.

"I don't like loosing people." Yaya complained.

"We're not loosing anyone. We'll all go back for each other if we have to." Tadase said.

"I hate to interrupt the loosing people crisis, but theres something moving around over there." Ikuto said.

They all shushed as they saw a red streaming light farther off, dashing in and out of the darkness.

"I've seen that before." Amu said. What was it? What was the other thing that attacked her in her dream?

"Uhm is it just me or is it coming our way?" Kairi asked.

"Run!" Tadase said.

As it came closer they felt a rush of heat brush through them.

"Its a dragon!" Amu said.

"That looks a lot like..." Tadase started.

"It's Ryu!" Yaya yelled out.

"It can't be." Tadase said, stunned, as a dark aubern haired boy came out of the darkness, as a dragon of fire rushed through them.

"Ryu you're back!" Yaya smiled.

They watched as he didn't even acknowledge them. He just stared at them with red eyes.

"He looks almost the same." Tadase said to Amu and Ikuto.

"Then what..." Ikuto started as they noticed a mark on the front of his hand. Other wise he was in a black and red priests gi and hakama, or temple priest like attire, but looked at them with a sad vengeance irregular for a boy so young.

"Whats wrong Ryu-kun?!" Yaya yelled to him.

He didn't answer and called on his fire dragon again, but this time it seemed to weave around each of them and headed straight for Kairi.

"What-" Kairi started before he felt a strong hot fire brush over him as he fell backwards, as a small circle seperated Kairi, Yaya and Ryu from the others.

"You're the one." Ryu said standing over him.

"Is this kid on mute or-?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Ryu was kind of shy...doesn't talk a whole lot." Tadase explained as they watched the scene carefully.

"Don't hurt Kairi!" Yaya said almost crying.

"You ignored me when he came." Ryu said to Yaya almost zombie like staring down at Kairi who was frightened by the dark tone in his voice.

"You're like my little brother! I always wanted an older little brother I could really talk to!"

"You taught me how to have fun but you ignored me when he came."

"I was supposed to be a good Ace, and teach you and Yasuko-chan everything I knew!"

"You still ignored me." Ryu was ready to call on another prayer for his fire dragon, and Kairi was ready for impact.

"You can't hurt him! He's our Seiyo King!" Yaya called out.

Ryu stopped for a moment as if it had woken him up from his dark trancelike vengeful state. Amu saw the mark on his hand glow and then he looked back down at Kairi darkly.

"Don't hurt him Ryu! I've never really met you, but I've been to your temple, I'm sure your family wouldn't want you using your guardian to hurt people!" Amu said.

Utau and Ikuto felt empty of words and out of place. Tadase was close behind Yaya.

"Stay out of this!" He said at them with a fire in his red eyes that scared all three of them.

"These marks are like unleashing a devil!" Utau said.

"Speak for yourself." Ikuto said pointing at her bat wings. She glared back at him.

"Why did you take Yaya's attention from me!?" Ryu complained.

"Ryu calm down! Yaya cares for you like a brother! You're our Jack! Don't do anything you're going to regret!" Tadase said delicately yet firmly.

"I won't regret it! My family puts pressure on me to take over the temple when they're gone! I have to do it all! I never had anyone! Now Yaya ignores me because of this dumb two-eyed King?!" He said looking to Kairi who was wondering himself if he could get out of this. It's not like he could just hurt the Jack.

"I'm done with this!" Ryu called on his dragon, and was ready to set it on Kairi-

"STOP!"

Yaya was standing in front of Kairi. "I won't let you hurt Kairi-kun! That's not nice Ryu! Kairi was a good Jack before you and now he's our King! He came back after he used to work for our enemy...the scary Easter! You don't have to do this! Its mean! Stop being such a bully-meanie!"

"Move."

"No." She said and pouted.

"Yaya..." Kairi was surprised at Yaya's braveness. He'd always over looked her as the innocent and young one. He hadn't meant to steal Yaya's attention, but they were old friends.

"I want you to come back to the Gaurdians and be my friend! I can help you at the temple, we can all help you!" Yaya pleaded, in her high pitch kiddy voice.

Ryu's dragon wavered.

Kairi got up from behind Yaya. Amu started to walk over but Ikuto stopped her. "Let them figure it out first, plus you cant dodge that fire."

"I just need help." Ryu said almost desperately as he put his head down, and his hair shaded his eyes. "Fire Dragon Guardian Release!"

Yaya was stunned by his sudden change to attack. But Kairi sliced the dragon as it came at them disappearing into a million little flickers.

"Did you see that?" Tadase asked Amu. "He looked like he was desperate for help...like thats all he wanted."

"...or that he needs help trying to fight against that mark. Every time we get through to the victims, the mark flashes and they're enraged again." Ikuto said.

"Then we need to get rid of Kage." Amu said almost sternly. She hated seeing her friends suffer more than anything.

"I can handle the dragon if I can slice it...Yaya might be able to get through to him." Kairi added.

" I don't know if we should -" Tadase started.

"No go! Yaya's fine with me." He said as he got ready slice the dragon again as Ryu attacked.

"He could be right. Yaya might be the only one who could get him to come back around if it's possible." Tadase said.

"Then we have to go. Kairi's Seiyo's new king and Yaya..." Ikuto started.

"Is Yaya." Amu finished.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Utau said. They started to run forward, as Amu hoped with all her heart she could fix this.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: A Second Place Heart**

"You know, I don't think we should split up any farther." Tadase said as they stopped to catch their breath.

"It is kind of repetitive..." Utau said.

"Do you think he wanted this to happen?" Amu asked.

"Possibly. But if we left those people or tried to save them again, chances are Kage would just revive their marks and we'd fight them all over again. At least now there is a chance they could be saved." Ikuto said.

Amu was thrown off by Ikuto's sudden ability to think...like a leader? He'd been making decisions, thinking rationally and Amu was kind of used to the Ikuto that was seperate from their group. I guess it was it was for the benefit of stopping Kage...but still...Ikuto was changing.

"What?" He looked at her. She'd been staring at him for a while now. He hadn't really liked taking this leadership role...but he did have the key. Maybe it was because he felt a responsibility to take care of Amu that he couldn't deny the fact...if he was the one that could fight against Kage and reverse any damage with that damned Cracked Key he wears around his neck. He felt his fists clench. He could tell Amu wasn't happy about leaving her friends either, from the worry in her voice earlier. He felt his ears twitch as even Yoru was trying to get him to relax-

"AH!" Tadase suddenly yelled.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Didn't you see that purple beam of light? It almost got me?" Tadase said wide eyed at a portion of the ground where he was standing was smoking a purple smoke.

Ikuto looked to Utau and Amu who both looked stunned.

"I think...I saw this before in the dream..." Amu said.

"Shit, another one?" Ikuto said defensively as they wondered where the beam would hit next.

"AGH!" Tadase said as he dodged another one.

And another one.

And another one.

"Haha, little bro what the hell did you do to Kage to deserve this?" Ikuto laughed as he scrambled.

"Shut it Cat-breath and I'm not your little brother." Tadase said as he scrambled to dodge another one. Amu always thought it was funny when Tadase got angry at Ikuto . They did bicker like siblings.

"What the hell is going on here?" Utau said, raising an eyebrow as they all looked up to see if they could spot the source of the purple beams.

"I think it stopped." Ikuto said.

They all looked up and carefully moved around for a bit.

"Strange." Amu said. She felt a knot. Wasn't this the same kind of beam that caused the floor to break in her dream...what was going on here...

"AMU!"

Amu looked up but before she could do anything a dark beam was already heading at her.

Tadase pushed her out of the way just in time and used his Holy Crown Special to block the attack.

"The hell?!" Ikuto said as he helped Amu up.

"I knew you'd save her. You still like her. I knew it. I knew it."

"That voice?" Tadase said, as he looked around to see who was doing the damage. Suddenly a girl with pale purple hair appeared, in a black and silver ruffly short dress with a long scepter with a royal crown and a broken heart on top of it, and long socks with ruffles on top with a royal silver and purple crown on her head.

"Yasuko?!" He said stunned. Her eyes looked at him hard and hurt.

"No, Silver Heart Queen." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" Tadase asked, desperately.

"You cant even deny you still have feelings for Amu. Why would you lie about you two dating in the past? I was meek...but I tried to show you how I felt, but all you talked about was Amulet Heart's amazing abilities when we trained."

Amu looked to Tadase. "I thought you got over the Amulet Heart thing?!" She said almost angry.

Tadase got red faced. "I did! I just meant that you were strong and I was showing them why you were still the Joker! And of course I saved her, she's still my friend Yasuko-chan! I...I like you now!" He said the last words in a spurt of energy.

"Lies. You talked about her. You kept from me that you dated when you knew I looked up to her...but was intimidated by how awesome and strong she was. You two timed me. And its SILVER HEART QUEEN!" She almost cried at him.

"Why silver heart?" Utau asked.

"Because apparently I'm second best." She said with venom, with tears in her eyes. Amu noticed how she was nothing like the kind, meek, yet strong Yasuko she met at dinner.

"Smooth Tadase." Ikuto said as Amu gave him a small nudge. Tadase looked desperately at her.

"No, she's got a mark too! Look!" Amu said pointing to the wrist that was holding her scepter. A red mark glowed.

"This is my fault..." Tadase said looking downwards, clearly upset with himself. "Yasuko-chan I messed up! But if it wasn't for you, my egotistic with my prince complex would be out of control. You're ability to be a calm and kind leader. Kimiko always keeps Kiseki at bay...I do like you Yasuko! I might even love you!" His words came desperately to her, and struck her silent for a moment.

"I...I...I can't believe you." She said.

"Then I'll make you!" He pleaded desperately. "You guys go, I'll fix this."

"But Tadase-" Amu started but Ikuto held her back with his arm infront of her.

"Leave them. He's got his sword and his scepter. If she really loves him...I think it could save her." Ikuto said.

Utau, Ikuto and Amu started to run, but Yasuko looked at them harshly.

"Who said you were going anywhere?" She then started to point her scepter at them and a traced a heart shape on the ground around them.

"What the hell is going on?" Utau asked.

"Its a heart...?" Ikuto looked around them.

"Thats not the attack." Amu said clenching his arm.

"Then what is?"

"The heart breaks..." She said as suddenly the floor beneath them disappeared and they fell down into darkness as the whole that was left seemed to mold into the blackness vortex of the mysterious place.

"I guess that means theres one less of us...again." Utau said as she stood up.

"I can't tell if thats a good thing or a bad thing...Everything that happened in my dream has been coming true" Amu said hesitantly. Ikuto looked at her with concern.

"Its like this place doesn't exist. Its not a building, but some dark dimension...or something.." Ikuto said.

Utau rasied an eyebrow.

"Well what do you suggest it is?" He said to her.

She shrugged. "Whatever this place is its getting old quick."

"Soon, you'll probably all be just like us. Powerful, vengeful and supportive of our dear Cracked King Kage."

"Who was that?" Utau asked.

"I know that voice, Lone Wolf." Ikuto said, confidently.

"Nice to know I finally made an impression on you Ikuto." Amaya appeared from the darkness.

"Not really...just how can you forget that voice, like nails on a chalkboard really." Ikuto looked at her with confidence.

"Oh so the cats come out to play?" She said smiling.

"I'm not worried. You're barks worse than your bite." Ikuto said.

"Not really. If I remember your pathetic friends had to save you last time." Amaya challenged.

"Who are you calling pathetic!?" Utau challenged.

"Relax bat wings, I'm just giving you credit where credit is due." Amaya smiled.

"Don't mess with me." Utau said harshly.

"I know you . You're that has-been singer..." Amaya smiled an evil smile, as it stretched across her face.

"I have a record label, and I'm going to be in a movie. I'm also Ikuto's sister. What are you? Some stray dog?" Utau said.

"Stray? No my owner gives me more than I need." Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so your his bitch." Ikuto smiled.

Amu watched as they went back and forth. Neither of them seemed to be worried that Amaya might attack them in anger at any minute.

"I'd watch your mouth. Seems like you've dwindled down in numbers now haven't you?"

"We didn't leave them, they're fighting so we can stop you and Kage !" Amu said suddenly annoyed by her taunting.

"Funny how easy two of you came over to our side...whose to say the rest wont?" She teased.

"You force them with the mark! Even you said you were a completely different person with the mark!" Amu persisted.

"I'm better with this mark!" She threatened her eyes glowing red.

"Damn your naive." Ikuto said.

"Thats it! I"m sick of your stupid talk. My brother would never like you anyway! Give up your grudge!" Utau outburst.

Amaya looked down at Utau with a cocky dark glare. "Well...I'm not really one for cat fights...but theres a first for everything."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Doggy Departure and Dark**** Dangers****  
**  
Amu and Ikuto were impressed by Utau's confidence in fighting Amaya.

"You can try to fight me." Utau smiled. "But you couldn't hit me if you tried."

"Gah you bitch! You'll pay for those remarks! Full Moon Slice!" Amaya called on trying to target them.

"Agh!" Amu said as before they could move they were surrounded. .

"Shit!" Ikuto said trying to block the attack as they felt the slices form the moon projected on the ground, cutting them like they did before, bringing back memories from that day.

"Where did that pesky bat go?" Amaya called out, as she noticed only Ikuto and Amu were in the circle trapped.

"Up here!" Utau said. "That 'pesky bat' has got something you dumb dogs you don't: wings." Utau smiled as the slice didn't hit her in the air.

Amaya growled lowly as she couldn't give up her attack otherwise she'd be letting Amu and Ikuto in on the fight, but she couldn't try to target Utau either. _  
_

_"Nightmare Lorelei!" _Suddenly the massive wave of butterflies was hitting Amaya and her full moon slice stopped.

Ikuto and Amu were relieved from the slices and surprised by Utau's ability to dodge Amaya's attack.

"You really think you can battle me one on one?" Amaya threatened gritting her teeth.

"Why not?" Utau said crossing her arms above her in space.

"You're going to regret challenging the Lone Wolf!" Amaya said, angry that she didn't even seemed fazed.

"_Lonely Midnight Moon Ball !"_ She threw it at Utau but Utau used her Nightmare Pitchfork to hit it back at her as it went off into the distance.

"Go fetch bitch." Utau smiled, and gave a short look to Ikuto.

Amaya's face went red with anger.

Ikuto nodded to Utau. He owed her for this. "Lets go Amu." He took her wrist and pulled her forward.

"What about Utau-chan?" Amu asked.

"She's doing this so we can get away. I'll repay her after somehow. It's time we found Kage." He said running forward, Amu following behind being lead by him.

"Wait. Stop." Amu said as she stopped abruptly after running foreword for a while.

"What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ikuto...Everything that happened in my dream is coming true. Right before I see Kage, I swear its you that helps me up...but then your gone and its him. What if that means your not hear...what if he does something...what if-"

"Amu..." He said wide eyed looking at her, stunned from her dark recollection of the dream. "I don't care what happens nobody is separating me from you...ever." Ikuto taking her closer to his chest. "They will come back to us."

She nodded and clutched his shirt. "Do you think we can turn this nightmare around?"

"We will." He said and looked down at her and kissed her head. She smiled a bit to try to relieve his worry. When Ikuto did lovey things to her, it always meant more to her for some reason...maybe because they didn't always fit with his flirty, relaxed nature.

"Lets keep going then." Amu breathed in and out bravely and Ikuto nodded at her approval to move forward.

Ikuto and Amu continued to run forward, when suddenly the area got dark around them. Black space got darker and soon she couldn't see where anything was or wasn't.

"Ikuto...I don't like this..." Amu said, as she went to reach out for his hand. "Ikuto..." She couldn't feel anything next to her. Or around her...everything was black. "Ikuto...Ikuto!" She started to run forward farther, as the blackness around her seemed to bring her down, as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

_How could he have gone?_

_Did something happen to him?_

_He said he wouldn't loose her!_

She felt her feet keep running, but she started to feel desperate and as she was just about to give up she ran into someone's chest.

"...Ikuto?" She pleaded as she felt the persons hands wrap around her shoulders softly. It seemed like Ikuto's embrace didn't it?

"It will be alright now." The voice said. She looked up and held her breath as she saw the silhouette emerge from the darkness.

"Nice seeing you again Amu." A sly smile appeared, as two cocky glowing red eyes appeared beneath a brush of slightly spiked black hair.

Amu felt the hands on her shoulders tighten as she held her breath. Her eyes widened, what would he do? Would he steal the lock right off her...since she was Amulet Diamond right now he could easily take it...Or would he try to hurt her first...or-

Amu's eyes opened up in a surprised fight as he forcefully kissed her, and pressed his body against hers...this was turning out to be worse then her nightmare.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Dark Cracked Lord and A Pirate King**

Amu caught her breathe when he finally parted his lips from hers. She tasted her tears on her lips, and a small amount of blood from where he bit her lip. He may have fooled her, with his looks and his playing innocent, but now all she knew of Kage was a monster. She looked at him with hard eyes, and noticed he now wore the dark silver black, red jeweled Cracked Key openly around his neck. His black shirt popped open, showing his toned chest with his green jacket dancing in the emptiness as if there was a breath of air in the place. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"It seems you're alone. I don't see a jealous cat appearing anywhere." Kage smiled as he forcefully turned her to face the same direction he was looking, as he rested his face beside hers. "Good, we can make things more fun then."

"Leave me alone. You want the Humpty Lock you don't need me." Amu pointed out.

"On the contrary, you silly guardians think you know everything about the Cracked Key and the Humpty Lock but you are mistaken. There are so many things you seem to be oblivious of." He said slyly. "On the other hand, I'm really offended you don't enjoy my company more. Really Amu, such a kind hearted girl like you couldn't even try to offer your love to a person like me in need?"

His voice taunted her resistance. "I couldn't love a person like you."

"All the same, all your friends are gone, and nobody seems to care about what happens to you either." He whispered coyly in her ear.

_Ikuto where are you?_ Amu wondered silently.

"Why don't you just stick with me? I can have the Key, you have the Lock? Together we can make sure that nobody with ever feel the pain of not reaching their goal? My Cracked Key can live up to its glory, and we can control people's aspirations?"

"I'd never cause anyone to loose hope in their dreams. Nor would I ever stay with you. You're not the only one who has a Key for the Humpty Lock. " Amu persisted hoping Ikuto would show up soon. She didn't care. Everyone else had been strong. Everyone else had fought their battle. This was hers.

"I get the point. It's really too bad...but yet you're not the only concern of mine."

Amu felt his hands loosen around her shoulders and went to run for it but instead he grabbed her wrist, pulled her closer to him and wrapped his hand around her neck holding her up in the air.

"I thought...you...said...you...weren't...going-" Amu struggled for air.

"...to kill you right away? Of course not, but to suffer a bit after you gave me such defiance? Why whats the point in having a dark mark and powers if I'm not going to use them?"

She suddenly felt an electric energy come from his hand around her throat as black sparks appeared over her body.

"Ikuto-" She cried.

"Yes, call the little Cat King out and then we'll really get started." He said as she her body went stiff.

Kage smiled and then felt a slice across his hand as a dark figure flew past him, taking Amu from his electric grasp.

"Amu?"

She looked up and saw Ikuto staring down at her. "Mhm."

"Where the hell did you go?" Ikuto asked concerned.

"I couldn't find you...I rant into him...he..." Amu was sore from the shock, but she tried to get up.

"He what?" Ikuto said holding her up.

"Just a little another kiss...can't you handle some competition, your Highness?" Kage appeared back out of the darkness. His forehand was bleeding slightly with three scratch marks from Ikuto.

"Leave her alone." Ikuto said standing in front of her.

"You're not competition anyway!" Amu said in an angry outburst.

"Really? I thought we really had a _spark_ between us?" Kage teased, as Ikuto's teeth clenched looking at back at Amu's wounds from her electric chokehold.

"Why do you keep playing these games?" Ikuto asked.

"Why not? I might as well play a bit before I take everything from the King, the same way your ancestor took everything from my family."

"You were the idiots that decided to make a second key out of hate and jealousy." Ikuto persisted.

"Is that all you got out of that story?" Kage asked. "Our family cannot reveal our scar otherwise we will cause these effects on others around us. My father and I just came to accept these powers and now take revenge...we'd been seeking out the ancestors of the King's family for years now."

"The King's family..." Ikuto repeated.

"We knew who the family was...we also knew the Dumpty Key would be near by...we'd been looking until my father said he thought he learned news of the family, but by that time he was ill. I saw the man my father was talking about...tall...blue hair...had a certain aptness for music...or should I say a violin?"

"My father?! You saw him?" Ikuto asked surprised.

"We thought he didn't have a family...we were going to destroy him and steal the key...that way nothing could stop us from taking the Lock, and maximizing our own power with it...but then we found out he had a family. He'd only run away from them it seemed to another area of the world." Kage smiled evily.

"Ikuto...do you think your father left you so you wouldn't get hurt?" Amu said wideyed.

Ikuto's face was stunned. All these years of looking for his father, thinking he'd left on a whim...when he'd been trying to keep them safe.

"But now you're here. I can take your key, and your girlfriend...and of course the lock. Everything will fall from your grasp and into mine." Kage smiled as he clenched his fist.

"Amu..." Ikuto said after thinking hard. "Come closer ..."

Amu walked forward, and looked to him.

"Trust me. I think this is our only way." He took out his Dumpty Key and she looked at it and nodded holding out her Humpty Lock.

"It does't matter what you two do you won't-" Kage started, but then a light engulfed Ikuto and Amu.

When it dulled down Amu was Amulet Fortune and Ikuto was Seven Seas Treasure.

"We won't let you win." Amu said steadily.

"I don't care what you say your going to do about the people I care about, none of its going to happen." Ikuto said, protectively in front of Amu.

"Ah, so you've figured out one of the many gifts of your little Lock lends you eh? Still, Ikuto you really don't seem to have that much sureness of yourself do you?" Kage smiled wickedly.

"I know who I am!" Ikuto said.

"Do you...you don't look like much of a King..." Kage said. "On the other hand I know who I am..." Kage took off one of his gloves and a red mark glowed on his hand. As he lifted his hand in the air, the mark projected itself and hit the floor as Kage transformed into the Dark Cracked Lord.

His black jacked spilled to the floor, tattered and jagged on its end with a blood red belt that strapped around his shoulder. His shirt was like Ikuto's black panther shirt in that it only went halfway, leaving his bare abs and stomach showing. He had a red chain around his neck where the key hung. His black pants shared a similar red belt that wrapped around his legs. His hands burnt red with the x and circle symbol that looked as if it had been cut into his hands. His shoulders had protective silver armor that kind of looked like the key's design.

"Shall we fight now?" He smiled.

"How could you character change if-" Amu started.

"Character Change? No this is the curse...when you embrace it...it seems my true nature as The Dark Cracked Lord comes out. Really though Ikuto nice hat." He grinned.

Ikuto was irritated. Why though...why wasn't he changing into someone that was more like a King then a pirate? Was something wrong...The Seven Seas Pirate seemed better then the Black Lynx but...if he was the King's heir shouldn't it mean something more?

Amu looked to Ikuto concernedly. Ikuto took out his sword and went to slice him using Emerald Line but instead Kage dodged it nimbly.

"Is that all you two have for me?" Kage crossed his arms.

"Not at all! _Open Heart Full Bloom!" _Amu emitted a ball of light to try to heal the negative to positive and overpower Kage.

"Agh!" He said as he shielded himself right before he put his ands out and began to counter it with the negative energy of his Cracked marks, as a glowing red ball of energy fought against hers.

"Ugh!" Amu felt the pressures of Kage's strong dark energy against hers. She pushed harder but every time his pushed back twice as hard. Wasn't this her ultimate form? She wondered where her friends were...she had to do this alone...they were fighting for her...and-

Suddenly his power overcame hers and she and Ikuto were hit backwards by the blast.

"So this is it. He's a little pirate cat, and you can't even handle the power of the Lock enough to defeat me..." Kage walked towards them proudly as they fought to support themselves of the floor. "Well then I guess this is the time that I tell you how I'm going to take everything you have Ikuto."

He walked closer to Amu and lifted her up with one hand. He held his key in the other. "Did anyone ever tell you what happened to the King's Queen who had the Humpty Lock when the Cracked Key began to unlock it?" He gave a cocky smile and looked to Ikuto who had fallen hard on his shoulder.

"It was really quite terrible. They dark power was too much...she lost her ability to see Shugo Charas...and-" He said with an exaggerated, sarcastic concern looked from Ikuto to Amu, with daggers in his eyes.

_"...she was hurt...very...very...badly."_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Fight before the Fade**

Ikuto struggled to get up as he saw the Cracked Key heading toward Amu's Humpty Lock.

Amu looked down in horror as she almost swore she felt the Dark Power of the Key enter her heart as it touched the tip of her Lock and felt it start to take away power from her Shugo Chara. She wouldn't be able to keep up Amulet Fortune!

Ikuto watched as an aura of light energy looked as if it was leaving Amu. He ran forward and took her out of his grasp.

"AMU!" He yelled as it took her a few minutes to come too. "You creep." He said vengefully at Kage.

"It's okay." Amu said and stood up shakily.

"Are you okay Amu?" He asked helping her.

"I'm just a little...weak." She said as she regained her ground.

"My key...my key should be able to fix this...somehow or something..." He got ready to take it out.

"No, not yet Ikuto. He'll take your key if he see's it." Amu whispered and put it back in his hand. She looked at her lock, which had a small crack in it from the Cracked Key. He didn't so much as barely turn it and she was thankful Ikuto had got there in time.

"I told you. Whoever your leader is set you up for failure. Did you really think you could defeat me?" Kage said smugly. "Its just a preview for what your up for next."

"Why? Why do you have to do it like this?" Ikuto said, wondering how someone could be so selfish.

"Because, revenge is better this way." He said.

"I won't stand to be part of this any longer..." Amu said. "If I can help the others heal, I could help you heal your scar too..."

"My scars gives me power, I don't need help!" Kage said, his eyes glowing a fierce red. "Plus Amu, you really are a nice girl, its too bad that your lover had to be that pathetic Cat King...so the question is..."

Ikuto stood in front of Amu with a hard stare, Amu hoped he wouldn't do anything reckless.

"...Are you going to give up the Lock now, or are you going to both suffer a slow death?" Kage stepped forward and opened his hand as if expecting the lock.

"Amu don't do-" Ikuto started.

"No, I'm not going to just give up the lock. I won't give up on peoples dreams because you want to ruin them for your own means."

"So slow death it is then. Shame." Kage looked to her with threatening eyes, with a smirk on his mouth. She didn't like the way he looked at her either...his eyes locked with hers too often.

"I won't let you." Ikuto ran at him with his sword in his hand. Kage moved out of the way swiftly. "So the cat captains back...I'd bow but I don't see a King in sight."

Ikuto glared at him and went to lunge again at him while Amu called out "Full Bloom" trying to heal him or stop him or something. It barely missed him and he looked to Amu.

"Nice try but its going to take more then a little pink light to get rid of me." He darted at her as Ikuto ran towards him in reaction.

"Amu no-" Ikuto said when Kage used his mark on his hand he pointed it at him shooting dark energy at Ikuto as it pushed him back landing on his shoulder for a second time with immense force.

"Ah here we are again Amu." As Kage blocks each one of the Full Bloom Pure Heart with his own dark energy. "It seems a pure enter of my Cracked Key to your Humpty Lock already took up so much of your energy. I really hope I'm not too much for you."

"I...won't let you...take it." She said as she tried to protect herself.

"Ah but I don't think you can resist me." He said as he finally reached her and took his hand around her neck and began to use his dark Cracked energy on her, sending dark electricity through her as she tried to resist. "And now the moment I've been waiting for." He put his mouth to her ear, "My dear Amu, it really was a pleasure."

He took his Key and put it to her Lock as she grimaced to try to stay conscious. Ikuto came too from the blow but even he too was shocked by the power as he struggled.

Quickly this time Kage put the Key inside, instead of taking his time like last time. Amu felt her breathe leave her as pain shot through the Key into her chest.

"AMU!" Ikuto said as he tried desperately to lift himself.

Amu looked down in shock as she saw the Lock. Slowly a black like rust formed from the key hole, as it began to creep over the lock. "Funny how things fall appart so easily." Amu felt her powers start to leave her...she felt like even her Chara were suffering...as her transformation started to reverse itself as the black Cracked rust formed halfway on the surface-

"AGH!" Kage felt a slice on his shoulder as he backed up, his key falling out of the lock back onto his neck as he felt blood seeping into his jacket.

"Payback for my shoulder." Ikuto said as he let Kage fall down. He ran to Amu as she fell backwards.

"Amu, Amu are you okay?"

"I..."

He looked at her. Her clothes were normal, and he desperately took his key and tried to put it in the Lock..but nothing happened. It was as if the rust rendered it useless. He looked to her in wonder...if he was the King...how...why..what was wrong? "Amu...Amu...it's not...I can't..."

"Ikuto...they're fading..."

"What?" He looked at her with open eyes, holding her in his arms.

"Ran...Su...Dia...Mikki...I don't think I can...they're...almost gone."

* * *

_If you really like this, if you want to read the prologue to how all this started and her drama with her love triangle of Tadase, and Ikuto, you can read it . Its called __**"Cat or the Prince: Where My Heart Belongs" rated T**__. I might make another Shugo Chara fic in the future but theres not too too many chapters left in this so enjoy as the plot thickins!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Cat Ears, A Key and a Crown**

Kage struggled to get up as he held his shoulder. "You're going to pay! I was so close!"

"Amu...hang in there. Keep thinking about them, they won't go away." Ikuto muttered under his breath as Amu was squinting her eyes, trying to imagine her Chara, as she hoped she could last another battle.

"GAHH!" Kage's hands lit up, his marks red, his face raged as he threw his dark X-mark's energy at them. Ikuto got up and stood in front of Amu as he tried to protect her. He wasn't sure Amu could handle another blast. He couldn't do this alone. He has to save her. He felt the pain from the blast.

Amu felt the rush of the dark power, but it wasn't hitting her as hard as she expected. She opened her eyes to see Ikuto blocking it in front of her. "Ikuto dont!" She cried, as she saw him struggle.

"If I'm supposed to be the King...the least I can do...Is save you..." He said as he crossed his arms in front of his face trying to block the rush.

"Still haven't given up?" Kage said his eyes rabid with power. He lifted his hand and suddenly the power around them started to move upwards, lifting their hair from their necks like an upwards pull of dark energy. Ikuto couldn't block it, and Amu was on the floor getting hit. He couldn't move...

"Because this is the end." Kage pushed his hands downwards, and the energy pushed them down, into the ground as Ikuto was pushed to his knees and Amu convulsed into the floor. "Did you think you could win against me?"

Ikuto looked up and moved quickly to Amu's side. She was unconscious. "Amu...Amu...God damn-it Amu wake up." He took her shoulders.

"I warned you this would happen. But you're proudness proceeds you. You can't even save her."

Ikuto looked at Amu, wide eyed. No...he couldn't let this happen. He took her, hugging her shoulders, her face in his chest...Amu was the one who stopped me from wrecking my own future...she saved me and she wasn't the King...she had power...she believed in me...why...why can't I help her? He felt his fist crunch. Never had he felt so much pain to see another person injured...Never had he wanted to save her so much...to fix the lock...even if it meant his life...Amu wanted to help everyone...well to him Everyone was Amu... He looked at her, he wanted her eyes to open...to see the golden eyes that could give him the damn confidence to fix this...He understood why Amu wanted to save peoples dreams so much...because already his was falling a part...and he hated it...He pressed his forehead to hers and felt a tear run down his cheek... he never cried...but for Amu he-

He noticed he felt a warmth under his shirt. His key was glowing.

"Ah so now you're crying...a weak exuse for a King if I'd sa-" Kage was taunting when he noticed a gold glow coming from Ikuto's chest as well.

Ikuto felt Yoru...Yoru's egg was combining with the black mystery egg that was inside him...and suddenly Yoru wasn't a street cat anymore... Ikuto felt a change. His hat left...his large jacket turned into a midnight blue fitted jacket with gold buttons and gold shoulder armor...his pants were black and his cape was blue on the outside and black on the inside with a gold rim...his ears and tail remained...

Kage watched in confused horror as he saw Ikuto standing there, with a sword with a handle that looked like the design on the Key and Humpty Lock, sitting in his belt and a golden crown that rung around his head and cat ears.

Ikuto felt different. He felt like he finally had a sense of who he was. He looked up through the whips of his hair and saw Kage standing there, his eyes wide with awe.

"It looks to me like you've never seen a Cat Prince before...keep this up and you're key wont be the only thing that's "Cracked"." Ikuto said it with power to his voice, knowing now he could at least fight Kage.

"Don't get cocky. You don't know your powers yet, plus...that Lock is still fair game." Kage said as he suppressed his astonishment to a harsh glare. He let his powers attack once again towards Ikuto.

Ikuto took out his sword in front of him and flipped it as if he was unlocking a key and golden light came from the end of it, and as he slashed it it broke through Kage's dark powers. He saw Kage getting irritated, and took his chance to send his own power at him, with the sword, and knocked him over. Ikuto walked over to Kage who was injured on the ground, and tore the Cracked key from his neck and chucked it.

He walked back over to Amu. "I'll get them back for you." He looked at her face, it looked pale as she was still trying to hang on to her visions of her chara, beneath all the scratches and bruises, barely conscious.

He took out his key and looked at it. It would work this time. It had too...this time he understood why it worked before...because they both wanted the same thing; to save themselves and each-other from loosing their dreams...knowing nobody should ever deal with that kind of fate... He kneeled down beside her and looked at her. She fought so hard. He kissed her lips.

Amu felt the kiss and opened her eyes. She was sore, and she was barely conscious anymore but...wait...she felt a warm feeling in her chest. She looked down and noticed Ikuto's key was shining bright light and the dark marks on her lock were eroding back as if they were disappearing...Ran...Su...Mikki...Dia...they were all coming back into focus...she looked up and caught Ikuto's eyes and saw his King like attire, his crown sitting over his soft cat ears... and Ikuto gave her a side ways smile...

"IF YOU THINK THIS...is...OVER..." Kage got up unsteadily and started to walk slowly to his key. "You have another...thing...coming..."

Ikuto and Amu ignored him, as they reveled in their own happiness for just a moment...as Kage was preparing for a full fledged revenge.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Final Battle**

Amu got up, now as Amulet Fortune, beside Royal King Blue, Ikuto and they looked at him. Kage was raging with energy, his eyes were red with power, and his whole body seemed to glow a deep red.

"I will not give up to you. My Key is stronger then your stupid lock!" He held it up, in the air as it grey a black orb of power formed around it.

"You lost once. You can't win. Whatever you do, I can reverse it." Ikuto said, his confidence back, his sword out and his key sitting around his neck as well.

"...If you leave the mark behind...you can gain your own dreams...you don't have to suffer or make others suffer." Amu said as she looked to him with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't need your charity! Don't look at me like that! You don't understand, you couldn't! This curse...this mark..." Kage's eyes flared with red anger as he stared at the palms of his hands. "...was a defense mechanism given by that Lock! By that original merciless King! Did he know the damage he could do? That the creator of the lock also created a monster such as myself? HA!"

Ikuto and Amu stood there surprised by Kage's own words...as if he was trying to convince himself that it was the King's fault for his family's actions.

"I will destroy you. I will destroy that Lock if it is the last thing I do!" Kage suddenly went darting for Amu in a running fit of dark red energy, as Amu looked scared as he came towards her.

"Ugh!" Ikuto stood in front of her with his blade drawn stopping him. Kage's hands let out a red glow that formed a black sword, and he fought Ikuto with a vengeance. The two went back and forth, as Ikuto barely dodged a hit, as his arm was sliced...and then Kage was hit in the shoulder by Ikuto...

Amu stepped back in horror. They were fighting over her and her lock; she didn't want Ikuto to get hurt...and...if Kage could be saved...she didn't want to see anyone die over a dream...a dream or aspiration should produce happy things not wage wars... Wars that her friends were fighting against their own allies and friends...

_Nagihiko and Kukai..._

_Rima..._

_Kari and Yaya..._

_Tadase..._

_Utau..._

_I want to save them all...I want to be strong enough to stop this fighting...I don't want the twins or a boy to hurt because people don't value their abilites...or love to cause friendships and relationships to break like Ryu's and Yasuko's...or even a girl to be so lonely that she inflicts harm on everyone that has what she doesn't... but I need help... I need the help of my friends..._

Suddenly they all...in the midst of their own fights, some had warn down but others were still in battle...they heard Amu's silent prayer... _I need help... I need my friends..._

"We'll help you!" Nagihiko and Kukai said, as they sent their energy from their chara's to Amu.

"Be strong Amu!" Rima said.

"Amu!" Kari and Yaya said.

"We believe in you." Tadase nodded.

"You're the one person we can depend on Amu." Utau said.

Suddenly Amu felt a rush. She felt her friend's powers, their shugo chara's spirits surround her in form as she took in her friends strength and combined it with their own.

Ikuto turned to see what Amu was doing. "Amu don't you'll hurt yourself, you're only just healed-" When he felt a hit on his shoulder and knelt down to the ground as Kage gave him a low blow.

"Kage, Let me help you! Open Heart Fortune of Love and Dreams Pure Combined!" Amu felt the energy run through the Lock, she felt a rush of power that almost made her head spin.

"Hah you won't win! YOU WONT!" Kage's eyes glowed red as he put all his energy into the Cracked Key and let it come over his body as he shot his dark energy against hers. At first it appeared to succeed but instead a battle on shot, where her pink energy was overpowering his and then his dark energy was overpowering hers.

"Amu...don't give up..." Ikuto said to her as he looked at her brave face as she was pushing all she had against Kage.

Suddenly the pink orb engulfed the room...in a bright moment, and a sudden bang the room was back to normal. Kage was on the ground. The Cracked Key was broken in two and rusted. His hands had scars on them but he looked pale and white as Ikuto walked over to him...he seemed to look up at him with dead eyes.

"You won."

Ikuto watched as his body seemed to disapear from existance. Suddenly all the other's turned back to their regular selves; the marks were disappearing, as they all fainted to the ground. The others came running into the room, carrying their fainted companions who had just healed their marks, to celebrate.

"We won!" Kukai said proclaimably, carrying a sister on his back.

"I knew Amu could do it." Rima said, carrying the boy on her back, luckily only a few centimeters taller then her.

"I'm sorry I can't carry this bitch anymore." Utau placed Amaya on the ground.

"Ikuto looks like a Prince!" Yaya said with starry eyes, as Kari held Ryu.

"Ikuto..." Tadase said, looking at him noticing that he didn't really respond to their appearance in the room.

Ikuto walked over to Amu. Amu was lying on the ground. Suddenly she reversed back to herself from Amulet Fortune, and Miki, Ran, Su and Dia were all around her. Ikuto looked at her, with wide eyes.

Amu wasn't responding...


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Wounds Healed**

"Is she alright?!" Yaya asked scared.

Ikuto took Amu in his arms. He felt a faint breath on his neck. "She's still breathing...we need to bring her to a hospital...she exerted herself too much..."

The others nodded and left the temple...suddenly the weather was a lot nicer...

* * *

"_Mhmph..._"

"Guy's I think Amu is awake!" Kukai said

"Shh!" Utau shushed him.

Amu opened her eyes to her friends all staring back at her. "What happened?" She noticed she was laying on a hospital bed, and spotted Ikuto asleep at the side of it, his head resting on the bed, sitting in a chair.

"You slept for two days since the incident...Ikuto waited for you to wake up. He must have fallen asleep...he's stayed up since to make sure your okay." Rima explained.

"...but...what did you tell the hospital?"

"They told them that you were...uhm...what was the word... bulimic!" Yaya said.

"No, its anemic. And we just said you were helping us take care of Ryu's temple when you were over exerted." Kari explained Yaya's mistake.

"Oh...I'm glad everyone's alright."

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about Kage anymore." Utau sighed.

"Why don't we leave for a bit, and let Amu rest." Tadase said as he shooed the others out.

Amu looked at Ikuto. He looked like he was tired...she felt bad for making him worry. He saw him stir, as he looked up and caught her stare at him.

"Amu your awake!?" He said as his head rose from the bed.

"Mhm." She smiled and nodded.

"Are you okay? You were so reckless using your powers after you'd just been attacked by his Key!"

"Hey...just because you're the King now doesn't mean you can talk down to me..."

"I was worried." He admitted.

"What happened to Kage?"

"You didn't see?"

"No..."

"He disappeared...the Key cracked literally...and his marks disappeared into scars but then he kind of seemed to disappear himself..."

"I thought I healed him..." Amu looked upset.

"I don't think he died Amu...I don't know where he is but...he seemed peaceful...if that's possible." Ikuto tried to console her. "Amu...I thought you died...twice..." His face looked down, Amu couldn't see his eyes. He looked so sad.

"...I..."

"...please don't ever scare me like that again." He said as he leaned over her, his fist hit the pillow beside shoulder.

Amu felt a smile creep across her face, and tears form in her eyes. "Ikuto..."

His blue eyes met hers. She put her arms around his neck in an embrace, and he kissed her passionately.

"Oh and Tsukasa wants to talk to us later on."

"...Ikuto did you talk to my parents?"

"I told them the same thing...that we were helping out at the Temple...I just kept the hospital thing out..."

"Good. My dad already..."

"Hates me?" Ikuto put a half crooked smirk on his face.

"...worries." Amu shrugged admittantly.

* * *

Amu walked into the cool air of the fall sun, as the sun was an hour from setting, looking upon the Seiyo Acadamy Guardian garden. Her friends waited outside for her and Ikuto...everyone...including Ryu and Yasuko...back to normal...smiling back at them.

"I'm glad you're alright Amu." Tsukasa said.

She nodded.

"And it seems we do know who the King is now don't we?" Tsukasa looked to Ikuto, who put his hand behind his head as if he was put on the spot.

"I'm glad you all came back safely...at least now we don't have to worry about the Cracked Key ever scarring another person's life with it's power...all thanks to our Guardians."

"...all thanks to Amu-chan!" They said in unison, as Amu smiled at her friends.

"Now...I must insist that you enjoy the rest of your high school career with no more interruptions...or at least I'd assume so..." Tsukasa turned to walk away.

"Assume?" Utau repeated.

"One can never know can they." Tsukasa smiled. "Oh and Ikuto...I don't think you should need to go to Europe anymore..."

"Why's that?" Ikuto asked, wondering why he'd never go back there.

"Theres nobody to look for there anymore ." Tsukasa started to walk away.

They all went silent as Ikuto thought for a moment. Then they heard footsteps behind them...

Ikuto turned around, and felt his heart stop for a moment...he couldn't believe-

- his father was starring back at him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Reunited**

"Father?" Ikuto stood with wide eyes, the others silent in awe.

Amu looked at Aruto. He was a lot like Ikuto...tall, slender, his hair a deeper blue...she wondered...he looked almost like a future Ikuto. His eyes seemed worn and kind though...she hoped for the both of them they could figure their problems out.

"Ikuto." He said in a voice, that demanded the presence of everyone, soft yet edgy. "Utau." He turned to look at her as she held back tears. "I'm sorry you had to wait these many years. I left Easter when my father revealed to me our true heritage, presenting me the Key; so it seemed almost like betrayal to search for something like the Embryo so selfishly with Easter. Further more, I never did a thing to stop the Cracked Family from finding you...other then leaving your mother and you two in hopes to lead them elsewhere. I'm sorry."

Tsukasa looked at him, as if a sympathetic old friend would. Utau wanted to run and hug her father she wished she could remember more of, since he left at her young age, but Kukai held her back slightly at her shoulder as they all tried to deciefer the unreadable face of Ikuto, hidden slightly as his face was turned downwards.

Amu was about to walk closer when she saw Ikuto look up. "Why did you leave us then? If we were in trouble why didn't you fight for us?"

"My presence was what would have gotten you killed. Kage's father, I saw him my last days before I left. I knew it was then I had to leave." His hands gripped tightly to his violin strap on his arm. "I didn't run Ikuto... I left so I could take my battles with me on my own and leave you all unharmed. I didn't know that they would look for you, so when I gave Tsukasa the key for safe keeping...I knew he'd give it to you...I kept our heritage but I wouldn't let him tell you about it because I didn't want a target on you or any of your loved ones backs..."

Amu watched the two. Mr. Tsukiyomi was trying to be selfless...she could see where Ikuto had gotten his sense of self-dependence from. It was sad seeing him struggle to admit his fault...even when it was based in such deep love.

"I know I shouldn't have left your mother with Easter...or you two...but returning would have put a second target on your backs. I only returned in the hopes I could set things straight. I should go now-" Aruto was about to turn away.

"DONT!" Ikuto said as he lifted his head and looked at Aruto with intense eyes. Aruto stopped, stunned by his son's sudden outburst.

"I know why you did it. I get it now." Ikuto said calm, and straightforward. "I get how you wanted to stay away from us to protect us...I understand distancing yourself to make sure you didn't want to hurt the ones you loved..." Ikuto looked to Amu, who blushed understanding. Ikuto distanced himself from her the first moment he met her originally...when he was with Easter he'd been cold to her...she understood.

"...but you should have trusted us to help you. Even now, Utau and I are strong enough to defend you from them...Mother needed you...when she was ill..."

"I...I'm sorry..." Aruto seemed distraught at his words...as if they hit home.

"...but if there's one thing I've learned...I know...we can forgive you." Ikuto walked closer to his father and his key outstretched in his hand presenting it to him.

Aruto smiled at his son. "I couldn't be grateful enough, but that-" Aruto closed Ikuto's hand over the Dumpty Key. "-is yours. It would appear the Humpty Lock now belongs to someone who will need you more then she will need me." His eyes looked to Amu as she blushed and bowed her head slightly.

"Are you going to stay?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

"I will as long as I can. I don't want to burden your mother, but I hope she will accept my return the same way you have."

"Father!" Utau broke free from Kukai, who let his grasp loose, and hugged her father closely around his chest. Aruto smiled and took his arm around her.

"I will return now with Utau to your mother at her residence." Amuto nodded.

"Our residence." Utau added with a smile.

"I know you don't reside there anymore...but I do know that you have other responsibilities as King to worry about, among others. I hope you will visit." Amuto said smiling, almost a tease.

"If you're lucky." Ikuto said with a cheeky smile. Amu wondered how he could even keep up that rebellious appeal with his father.

Aruto nodded to them and walked off with Utau, as she was happy beside her long lost father.

"I think we should all head out now. Sooner or later we should reunite but for now, I think this has been enough excitement for today." Tsukasa said, as the others nodded and walked off.

"...on the contrary I don't think we have had _enough_ excitment." Ikuto said walking beside Amu.

"Oh really? You're father just returned and you're thinking about _that?!"_ Amu said rolling her eyes.

"I have less on my mind now...plus you did promise me that if I saved you..." Ikuto had a cheeky grin on his face.

Amu blushed. "You really don't give up."

"Really I'm just happy that you're back out of the hospital and safe." He wrapped his hands around her from the back and leaned his head against hers, in a backwards embrace as she looked surprised by his sudden change of heart. "I just wanted to console you after everything we've been through." He whispered in her ear changing the tone back to perversion.

Her face turned red in blush and annoyance. "You really don't give up!" She said angrily.

"Hey my Key does really fit with you're Lock..." He shrugged with a smile, as she blushed harder and walked ahead in an angry-embaressed fit, fists clenched and arms straight, as Ikuto jumped up ahead with Yoru to try to cool her down...still smiling from his dig.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Bed, Floor, Pillow**

Amu couldn't believe him...after all this? That's the only thing he could think about?! Her "Lock"? What was he thinking making that kind of reference! She stopped suddenly as she almost walked into Ikuto, who had character changed with Yoru, and now had ears and a tail standing in front of her.

"If you don't watch where your going you'll end up on the underside of a car...I don't want to loose my shirt again saving you." Ikuto said.

"We'll then you better move away because I am-" Amu started before Ikuto bent over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"-going back to my place because I'm not done with you." Ikuto said as he broke it off, her face still surprised by his forwardness. Ikuto grabbed her and jumped upwards starting towards his place.

Amu remembered the first time he'd saved her. That shocking feeling of his arms around her; his pretending not to care about her, but caring all the while. His flirting, while still warning her to stay away from him. She always felt a rush in his arms...even now that they weren't avoiding an enemy attack...it was a kind of rush being in his close protection of his body, moving effortlessly and nimbly like a cat, pouncing from place to place.

"We're here." He set her down just inside his room from the balcony.

"...if you think that you're just going to bring me to your room and something's going to happen then-"

"I don't. To be honest Amu, when you're hear at least I know you're safe. I guess I get carried away sometimes...but it's hard when you're so damn cute all the time. If you rather just relax tonight, please do. We've had a lot happen..." He looked over his shoulder, hands in his pockets in a reclined stance. Amu stared back at him, he was trying to be selfless, and somehow she knew he'd matured since she'd first met him, and it made her smile.

"What?" He asked looking at back at her, as she just smiled absently at him.

"Nothing, Cat King." She said as she walked past him, with a cheeky grin across her face.

"No way, not Cat King...I'm-" Ikuto started to persist.

"Yes Cat king! I can become a King if you want me too nya! You couldn't even pounce like you do if it wasn't for me!" Yoru persisted, slightly peeved.

"How did I do that?" Ikuto wondered aloud. He didn't have another shugo chara did he? He looked at the key closely...maybe it was the Key then...maybe he just had to believe he was the King? Did it unlock some second ability he had...maybe its because he'd finally accepted who he really was...

"Amu do you think-" Ikuto turned around to see Amu already asleep on the bed. He rolled his eyes. "Two straight days of sleeping and your still able to sleep more..." He laid down on the bed beside her, and felt the softness of the pillow and mattress sink underneath him as he soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Amu woke up with a start. For a minute she'd forgotten she was still at Ikuto's place...she wondered how many more nights her father would be able to handle her not being home at night. She looked beside her and saw Ikuto sleeping soundly. He probably needed the rest more then she did; if he'd been up for two days beside her bed at the hospital after the fight he was probably exhausted. She thought she better leave him sleep and went to get up, when she felt a tug at the back of her shirt as she was pulled back down to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ikuto said, his arm around her as she was both unimpressed and surprised.

"I was going to let you sleep."

"But I'm not sleeping."

"Well you were."

"So you were staring at me while I was sleeping?" Ikuto grinned cheekily.

"Shut up." Amu said as her face went blush.

Ikuto laughed to himself. "You're the one whose slept for three days in a row now."

"So?! I could sleep for a day more if you wanted me to...and what does it matter?"

"If you slept for another day I'd think you died or something...you sleep more then a teenage boy."

"Are you calling me a BOY?"

"Well you are kind of..."

"What?" Amu turned to him and stared at him with a peeved look.

"Ahem...flat." Ikuto said with a sideways grin.

Amu took it upon herself to shove him off the bed. Ikuto hit the floor with a thump.

"You can't do that, it's my bed!" He said rubbing his back as he got back up on the bed.

"You can find another girl with a bigger chest to sleep in your bed then!" Amu turned away.

"Well I don't want you to sleep on my bed...I mean they have gotten bigger kind of since you were at Seiyo..."

Amu took her pillow and hit him in the face with it and went to get up again.

He took the pillow off his face and pulled her back down again.

"I'm sorry." He put his arm around her and nuzzled up to her, as she looked annoyed. She felt deja vu, as this happened when Ikuto had been sick from the violin's power that night he'd told her he'd loved her for the first time. She blushed a little and tried to remain annoyed.

"Please stay some more." He whispered in her ear, as she sunk down into the mattress, still trying to remain angry. He used his finger to turn her head in his direction, and she stared at him an a faux annoyance, with a slight smile hiding underneath. "You couldn't stay mad at me if you tried." He grinned and kissed her. She tried to stop the kiss, but felt her lips melt under his mouth, as he took the arch of her back with his hand, and pressed her closer to him.

"Do you want me to try?" She parted the kiss and looked at him.

"I dare you." Ikuto looked smugly at her through his hair, which hung slightly in his eyes.

Amu bit her lip in frustration. Ikuto leaned in closer and started to kiss down her neck, and she tried to stay still and unresponsive, but it made her body arch automatically.

"Told you." Ikuto said in her ear. She shivered from the feeling and glared up at him, but couldn't hide her smile. She actually felt relieved to be able to relax, and be close to Ikuto without any worries...no girls to compete with, no evil dark man with a second key to fear, no worries about Ikuto leaving her suddenly to Europe again...she eased into another kiss with him.

She hoped this kind of peace would stay like this forever.

* * *

_No I'm not done with this story yet but soon it will have to end...but maybe ill even to a ...sequel to this sequel...a threequel? Who knowsssss :D? _


	40. Chapter 40

**_Well for one I appriciate all the reviews of gotten as of late!_**

_**queen serena chiba:** thanks for clarifying, ages are so vague at times !_

_**BakaNeko-chan9:** i put up Kage and his counterpart as the Cracked Lord! This story still has a few more chapters in it too! I'll update if i do another sequel!_

_**Nekoz Rule:** haha I love the way you wrote your review, thank you Ikuto and Amu for your input!_

_**Everyone else** : THANK YOU x milli ! xox_

_Okay sorry...back to the story now! hehe..._

* * *

**Chapter 40: King and Queen, and a Crack in the pavement**

Ikuto looked down at Amu. "You know if I'm King, that'd make you Queen."

Amu blushed. "Don't get ahead of yourself..."

Ikuto smirked. "Well as long as you have that lock, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not?" She challenged.

"Only I have the Key that can fix your Humpty Lock if any thing happens...you couldn't change into Amulet Fortune without me. You need me." He smiled, his fingertips creeping up her arms.

"And what if I said I didn't!" Amu challenged again, trying to ignore the tingling sensation of his fingers against her skin.

"You'd be lying. I'm not going to let anyone else near you that could hurt you anyway. Your stuck with me." He then pinned her arms above her head, with his hands, and looked at her.

She noticed a glimpse of protectiveness in his eyes. He may be persistent, but she wasn't going to question that he wouldn't leave her anymore. She didn't want him to leave her anyway...but when Ikuto was gone it was strange. The whole time she felt like things were changing out of her control...she'd wished she'd find him in her bed sleeping at times...and...Tadase was never one to be so forward...it always made her blush or get mad...but to be honest it was one of the things she liked about him. She looked back up at him with her golden eyes.

He was always surprised by Amu's acceptance of his forwardness. He didn't mean it to hurt her, but...he the way her face went red was familiar to him now...behind her attempts to stay angry at him. He always knew her persistence and her ability to ignore him was something most girls never did. He wasn't charming, but somehow his lonely-cool personality had girls always after him. Amu was so damn ignorant of his feelings that he wanted to flirt until she understood them...it took her a while. But she was the only one who refused to give him up agains the worst of people...so he told himself he would refuse to give up until she'd accepted him. Now here she was, having saved them all again...and he never wanted to leave her side again.

He planted one more kiss on her lips, still holding her arms above her head. He trailed them down her, from her neck to her stomach, and looked up to her, her face red with a blush, trying to avert her gaze.

"You're cute." He said with a smirk.

"Shut it." She said with a half grin.

"You like it." His smirk grew wider.

She bit her lip in frustration. She couldn't deny it...but with Ikuto's smirk she wanted to.

He crept back up and kissed her mouth as he took his other hand and slipped it down her pants.

Amu made a muffled noise in surprise, but it was quieted by his kiss. She quickly arched her back and he nearly fell off of her.

"Want me to stop?" He asked.

"You surprised me..." She mumbled.

"So no you don't want me to stop..." He looked at her, his sideways smirk back once again, as he brushed his fingers against her, and she made a little squeal before entering her slowly.

Amu felt her body tense as he teased her. She hated how he always had all of the control when doing this stuff...but she wasn't one to attempt to stop him and take the lead...at least not with this. She felt her lips send out a small groan, and his eyes met hers, and she felt her face get more red...she must have looked like a bright red stop light at this point.

He let his had creep back up her body and smirked at her red face. Amu never ceased to supply a strawberry colored face...after all this time she never got used to his teasing and flirting...even when between the sheets. Her girly-like innocence seemed to trail her into her teenage years, even though she'd rather deny it. He smirked and a kiss on her lips, biting it ever so slightly.

"Uhm...do you think you can not bite..." She murmered.

"Why?"

"...uhm...well Kage and..." Amu averted her gaze recalling that...that..kiss.

"So he ruined it for me eh?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"...uhm..."

"Its cool, cats don't really bite anyway." He smirked back at her and started kissing her again.

She moved her hands, escaping from his grasp and let her hands brush up the side of his shirt, accidentally rising it upwards.

"Are you trying to tell me something Amu?" Ikuto smirked widely. "I can take off my shirt if you want..."

"I...it was-" Amu blushed hard, retracting her hands.

"I took off mine...now take off yours." He said grinning, his hair slightly ruffed from the shirt neck over his head. His flat stomach, abs only contrasting against the dull light of the room.

Amu bit the side of her lip, and shimmied her shirt up her body, remaining in her bra. She wasn't really nervous, he'd seen her before...but still...his gaze at her seemed more intense then before.

"What?" She said after he wouldn't stop staring.

"You're perfect Amu." He said, his grin gone, looking rather calm, and returned to their kissing. His hands crept up her body, hers up to his in his soft hair, brushing slightly against his ears. His hands instinctively went down to her pants and started to undo them as he eyes gave him a look of approval. She shimmied out of them, as he undid his pants, and he let himself enter her.

His kisses on her neck. His intense grip on her hands intertwined with hers. The passion they felt that night...

She understood it. He never wanted to lose her...and she never wanted to lose him. After what happened...it was different this time if it was possible...it was as if they were afraid one of them would disappear out of fear...after what had happened they wanted to know they had each other, they were really real and this was happening. They had won this time, and it felt like they'd won the right to never let each other go...ever.

* * *

"Amu you really do need to hurry." Ikuto leaned on her window sill. "The motorcycle is running you know."

"I'm hurrying...I can't help I slept in! You kept me up last night..." She turned away to hide her blush and struggled to put her shirt on. She took her bag in a rush, and ran downstairs.

"You don't want breakf-"

"No time! Bye!" Amu left through the front door to see Ikuto beside his bike as if he hadn't even been up in her room two seconds ago.

"No breakfast?" He asked.

"Well you didn't wake me up and-" Amu persisted.

"Here." He handed her a container.

"What is this?" She took it and opened it. It had...breakfast in it? "You made this?!"

"It's just left overs from mine this morning...I made enough for two on accident since you'd been around so much lately. I kinda figured you'd sleep in." He put his helmet on and got on the bike. "Now hurry up, I've heard Kings can be fashionably late but I'd rather not miss first class you know. "

Amu nodded and got on the back of the bike. Ikuto...as much as he liked to deny it and seemed as if he didn't care at times really looked out for her.

They stopped in front of the building in record time...thanks to Ikuto's speeding...how he never got pulled over she'd never know.

She had just enough time to nibble on her breakfast as she got off and walked towards the bench with Ikuto when she lost balance on a crack in the pavement and bumped into someone who had nearly missed her downfall.

"Sorry about that." The person said

"No I'm sorry I-" Amu said as she looked up.

"What happened Amu...I mean breakfast isn't that import-" Ikuto looked at Amu, and followed her gaze to the person in front of her who she'd bumped into.

Handsome yet mysterious looking...

Tall...

Black hair..

Red-Brown eyes.

And a face that Ikuto swore he'd seen disappear two days ago in front of his very eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Pink**

" Did you get hurt? Is something wrong? Helloooo?" He waved his hand in front of their stunned faces.

"Uhm...no nothing...you don't recognize us?" Amu coughed out.

"No I'm pretty new here...I got a concussion the other day...I can't remember a lot of my past...but small flashes. I woke up in the hospital a night or do ago with no recollection of what happened actually..."

"Yea lets call it a concussion..." Ikuto mumbled.

Amu gave him a look.

"Sorry my names Sakamishi Kage...yours is?"

"Uhm Amu, Hinamori Amu...and this is uhm Ikuto." Amu looked at wide eyed. Kage didn't remember anything? He seemed completely different...kind...he still had a rebellious look but...is this what happened when you un-cracked the cracked lord?

"Nice to meet you. It's always nice to meet a cute girl on basically my first day here. Sorry about the collision." Kage swung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to the school entrance.

"...You think he's just playing dumb?" Ikuto whispered to Amu, irritated.

"...he doesn't seem to remember anything..." Amu said aloud.

"He just hit on you in front of me and you didn't even notice..." Ikuto raised his eyebrow to Amu.

Amu's face went red. "He wasn't hitting on me...I was just nice to him..."

"Right, and you're just cute to every guy that you bump into." Ikuto gave a sideways grin and nudged her.

Amu gave him a short glare. "He seemed nice now actually..."

"Don't tell me you go for guys that nearly kill you now?" Ikuto looked at her, surprised by her apparent consideration of Kage.

"Well at least he apologizes..." Amu looked away, with her nose in the air.

Ikuto caught on. "Well I doubt he'd really want to fight the King again for you...we all know how that ended last time." He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and put his lips to her ear. "Plus I think we have a better history together..." He then bit her ear.

Amu's face went bright red, and he kissed her. She nervously noticed Amaya and her two friends staring at them at of the corner of her eye.

"Don't you want to do something about them Amaya?"

"Yea look at them all close and-"

"Leave them alone." Amaya said, almost smiling at them. "It's not worth it...you can't tear those two apart for anything..."

"Well isn't he who you think is the hottest in the school?" The said in wide awe.

"He is...but that new Kage guy isn't too bad either..." Amaya said turning to her friends as she went to go catch up with Kage who was walking to class, the two following delayed out of confusion.

"So I hear you're the new boy in town?" Amaya reached Kage, walking beside him.

"Yea... I take it you're in the senior class too?" Kage asked her.

"Yep, Horishiku Amaya, but _you_ can call me Amaya." She smiled up at him. Kage was not nearly as mean now...plus he was the talk of the school now...the mysterious boy who everyone knew...but he didn't know anyone. Now instead of some psycho he was a complete mysterious and single hottie.

"Well Amaya...I'm uh going to go to class..."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself Kage? I mean after-" She said, before realizing her mistake putting her hands over her mouth.

"Kage...so you knew me then?... Well I'm sorry Amaya, maybe we can be friends, but you're not really my type...at least I don't think so..." He said, leaning against the lockers by the classroom door. His gold earring glistening a bit against his black side swept hair. His red eyes weren't nearly as intense...but he still held a bit of confidence clearly. He looked down at her with a calm smile.

Amaya was slightly annoyed. Wasn't he the one who'd picked her for his first and strongest follower when he was the Cracked Lord? "...then what _is_ your type?" She said leaning forward trying to show off a bit of her cleavage.

"...hmm...I was thinking someone a little more cute..."

"I can be cute..." Amaya mumbled.

"...and a little more...pink." He shrugged and walked into the classroom, leaving Amaya stunned.

Pink..._pink...out of all things...PINK._

* * *

_So this is the last chapter...why a cliffhanger you ask? BECAUSE ... because...because ... a sequel of a sequel? hell ya ! _

_The next one will have more of a romantic plot line...with drama between the now normal Kage, Amaya, Ikuto, and Amu...because I couldn't even THINK about dropping this plot line...the ideas are brewing... hope you like it. I'll update with the next one soon..._

_Where My Heart Belongs Three: Love, Lust and Darkness...I STARTED IT ALREADY! rated M as well...  
Thanks for the support! _


End file.
